Total Drama Frozen
by ZacStVlogs
Summary: Lindsay takes over as host! Now complete! Join fourteen contestants, an elf and Lindsay as they compete in the most festive season of Total Drama yet! NEW: The Sequel Total Drama Blossoming is now in progress!
1. It's A Winter Wonderland

Soft white specks were drifting down over a frosted lake, the frail clinging of bells in the distance kept the peaceful setting alive with sound. If you could stand on the edge of the frozen water you would be able to smell the vivid smell of gingerbread. Taking a quick look around, you would see the snow angels that almost seemed cookie-cut out and placed into the snow. Well, that is until you notice the girl in the pink puffy coat, waving her arms like crazy in the snow.

"Lindsay?," A voice calls out, the soft chiming of the bells fading away. A tall and lanky young man stepped into view, making sure to not step on any of the fallen angels. "They'll be coming soon and I baked the gingerbread like you asked."

The blonde girl, clothed in the pink winter coat shot her head up the white powder falling, "Dj! You're so good at this intern thing! But the competition is already over! See, look he won!" Lindsay pointed towards a small snowman, standing on the white dock.

The coloured man let out a sigh before walking over to help the blonde up, "Lindsay, for the tenth time, I'm not Dj. My name is Brandon. Bran-don. There's no J," he said as he pulled the petite-figured lady off of the ground, "secondly, those are snowmen... they aren't the contestants."

Lindsay blinked rapidly before stopping, "Oh. Well, don't just stand there let's go to the dock!" She shouted, as the duo walked over to the dock.

Just as they arrived, a horse-drawn carriage began to slide on the ice in their direction. Brandon, being the hero he was jumped out of the way, as Lindsay attended to a stray strand of hair. "Would you look at that. Prince Charming must be some guy if you keep him around even after he just about left you for dead." A voice laughed, as the carriage managed to stop just in front of Lindsay. A young teen with scarlet red hair tied up in a ponytail stepped out of the carriage. She was wearing a tight black leather coat, and washer-stained jeans.

"Hey!," Brandon yelled, as he picked himself up off of the ground, dusting the snow off of his dark jeans, "I resent that, Ivy."

Brandon returned to his place at Lindsay's side. "You looked so much better in your audition video!" Lindsay remarked, causing Ivy to transition through the different shades of red. She glared at the host, keeping her mouth shut as she strutted towards the two.

The next carriage approached, a figure sat on top of one of the horses a great-big grin plastered across his face. The horses slowed down, this time sliding to a full stop, the teen jumped off of the horse, "I've always wanted to do that! I'm just like King Arthur now!," he shouted, tossing a stick onto the ice beside him.

"Oh great, it's Harold 2.0. Somebody better watch him before he cheats," Ivy remarked, flaring her nostrils.

Lindsay looked baffled by the comment, "No. I never said Harold could return to the show. I'm sorry Harold, you'll have to leave," she huffed as the others rolled their eyes.

"Lindsay, that's not Harold, it's... Ummm, what is it again?" Brandon asked, flipping through a small green book, entitled 'Total Drama for dummy-heads.'

The teens jaw dropped, "you're kidding right? Please. Tell me you're kidding?," he asked, stepping beside Ivy.

The host and her intern exchanged glances. "For the love of all that is stupid, his name is Saber!," the ever-impatient Ivy called out, pointing to a white name tag plastered on Saber's coat.

"Thanks," Saber stated, giving a soft smile.

"Talk about embarrassing!," Lindsay chimed, as a third carriage approached. This time however, she was determined to get it right. An average sized teen stepped out of the carriage, her brown hair bouncing in the twin pigtails falling at her shoulders. "You must be Lexi! Welcome!"

The brunette bounced in place, before skipping towards Lindsay, "That's me Lieutenant Lindsay!," she beamed, stopping in place to give a salute to the blushing host.

"At ease soldier!," Lindsay giggled, remembering her days as a captain in Total Drama Action. She smiled looking at the three contestants who had arrived so far; Ivy the one with red hair, Saber, with the shaggy blonde hair, and Lexi, with the brown pigtails- How hard could it be to memorize their names?

Saber quickly began to tell a tale of princes and dragons to Lexi, who stood and listened to every word, "aww, that's so cute! True love never falters," she gave her new friend a hug, as he finished his legend of the boy who fell in love with the princess, only for her to run off and fall in love with the handsome prince, but time broke the couple up, and the patient boy won the princesses heart.

Just like the carriage before, another horse-drawn sled-thing came into view. Similar to the one before it, a brunette stepped out her hair laying flat on her shoulders. She wore a slimming golden-orange coat, "Daisy, right?" Brandon asked, but Lindsay shook her head.

"No no, she must be Hannah, I'd remember those eyes anywhere!" Brandon looked confused, the eyes seemed normal, Lindsay realized this and whispered to him, "contact lenses." He laughed slightly to himself, as the girl walked towards the group.

"H-hey," the fantasy fanatic choked out, reaching his hand out for a handshake.

Lexi giggled silently, eying the red flush into the boys cheeks. "Oh, hey. My name's Hannah." She said, reaching her hand out, about to shake his hand when-

"Ello mates," a voice called out with an obvious british accent. Hannah quickly turned away from Saber and faced the new arrival. "My name's Britt, and what's yours?," he asked smiling at Hannah.

Meanwhile, Ivy was whispering to Lexi, "so, he's Britt, the brit? This is going to be an interesting winter break." Lexi gave a soft giggle, before nodding her head.

Saber's face said it all, 'what'? Hannah blinked, "Hannah," she started to smile like a dork, as her and the brit began to talk.

Lindsay took the boys introduction as his own, saving her from botching up another name. She grinned, as another carriage pulled up, this time a girl with dirty blonde hair stepped off, she gave a quick smile before joining the rest of the cast. "This is... Rosalie," Lindsay guessed, and the new girl gave a nod.

"She looks like she is in pain," Lexi frowned, still conversing with Ivy. The former, quickly glanced over at the new arrival, before giving a slight nod.

"You may as well just get med evaced, I would hate for you to die due to whatever is wrong with you," Ivy laughed, causing both Lexi and Rosalie to frown.

Meanwhile, Hannah's face looked as if it were about to explode, "you're sooooo sweet," she grinned, before leaning in and giving the unexpecting brit a peck on the check. The group of teens went silent, asides from Lexi's giggling that is, Britt blinked multiple times, and by the time he'd finished, the nerdy girl was gone.

"Where'd the lady go?" he asked, and the group pointed off into the forest. Britt sighed, preparing to run, but the other geek, stopped him.

"Just let her go. The princess needs some time alone in her tower."

"Awks," a new arrival chuckled. He had darker skin, and a clean-cut hair style. "I mean, talk about desperate."

Rosalie began to stare daggers at the new arrival, "play nice, she just has a puppy-crush is all."

"So sorry, I must have forgotten to introduce myself, name's Kaleb. You know, the guy who doesn't give a crap," he stuck his hand out, then pulled it back.

Ivy snapped her fingers, "'Ey! I'm the snarky one here, go get your own stereotype."

Brandon and Lindsay were exchanging glances, "if Chris were here, he would be proud," he encouraged her, she nodded in response. They glanced over at the contestants, just a little under half of the contestants were here. Two of the boys were making a snowman, the british one and the prince. The brunette who kissed the brit was still missing, they had contemplated sending someone to go get her, but neither of them had wanted to leave, or lose another contestant. Ivy had ended her argument with Kaleb, stepping back to talk with Lexi, though the latter was only nodding casually. The pig-tailed girl reminded Lindsay much of herself back when she was a contestant. Finally, there was Rosalie and Kaleb. Kaleb was still bickering on about how desperate Hannah must have been, while Rosalie just tried to ignore him by grinding her teeth.

"Hello?," a petite figured girl called out, she had her hair up in a bun. Her turquoise skirt dancing in the soft breeze. Nobody seemed to pay her much attention, all too busy with their own conversations. The girl sighed, as she joined the group, "my name's Dania, if you care." Still, nobody paid her any notice.

"So there's this girl, who nobody knows. She has the prettiest eyes, and 'ey I bet she flies," a rugged voice rang out, strumming on a ukulele. His long brown hair flowing in with the beat of his music, under his red beanie.

He continued to sing and play his instrument as another teenage guy popped out behind him. He danced like fire to the rhymes. He had the bright red converse, and yellow joggings. His hands were in the snow as he pulled cartwheel after cartwheel. As the strumming came to aen end, the fiery fire also stopped. "André everybody!" He clapped wildly as his newly found friend gave a quick bow and grinned.

"And that's Mitchel!"

Lindsay was being informed via headset that the duo had seen each other on youtube once or twice, and once they saw the other back on the mainland, they'd refuse to not come on the same carriage. Everybody around had stopped what they were doing to watch the duo perform, and now were clapping, asides from spoilsport Kaleb. "Lame-" Kaleb started before being smacked in the face with a snowball from Dania.

"I'm not sure how you were raised, but where I'm from we applaud a for a good performance. I'm Dania by the way." Some cheers were heard from the other girls, namely Ivy and Rosalie who quickly pulled the girl into a conversation they were having with Lexi.

"Did you only cast sassy or love-obsessed girls?," Brandon teased Lindsay.

"No... actually, I didn't really think I casted any, I just kind of pulled from a hat." She said blindly, as Brandon facepalmed.

Another girl took her turn stepping out of the carriage, she had near-white hair, with rather bright blue eyes. "is this Santa's workshop?." she asked, her eyes seemingly getting even brighter.

"Ah, honey, you must be Twilight. No I'm sorry. This is my Winter Wonderland, but I promise Santa will come visit, so you just need to stay in the game until then!," Lindsay smiled. Brandon looked at Lindsay curiously, "he owes me a favor."

The new arrival though, quickly went over and joined the duo still working on their snowman, "you know, if you make a snowman with all your heart, they let you make a wish?," Saber mused, Britt giving him a quick wink.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's finish this guy!"

The next contestant announced his arrival by sending a soccer ball gliding through the air, as he ran to the rest of the group. His dark skin, only seemed to magnify the shine in his black gelled hair, "I'm here!." He walked over to Kaleb, who was standing alone, "hey."

Kaleb grinned now that someone was talking to him again, "hey, your shirt doesn't match your hair. Just saying." Vishal began to take a few steps back, understanding why he was standing alone in the first place.

Another contestant arrived, she had black hair, and wore a bright green coat, she walked over to the girls and introduced herself as Jade, "I'm Jade... Are there any cute guys?" The girls all shared a giggle as Jade easily became part of their conversation.

"Yes, yes there is," a new voice chuckled. He was built larger than the others, but it seemed to be mostly muscle. "So until I arrived, what were you discussing? The national debt," Emmett chuckled.

All of the girls laughed again, until Rosalie tossed a snowball into the air, as all the eyes traveled to watch it, she tossed another at the trio making the snowman. Soon enough a full-out snowball fight had erupted, everyone was taking part, asides from the still MIA Hannah, and Twilight who was hugging the completed snowman. "Oops- seven murders!" Rosalie laughed, as she hit Brandon.

The newest, and final girl arrived, her blonde hair was quickly filled with white specks of snow as a snowball hit her fluffy coat, "ah!" She screeched.

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry!" Mitchel assured, as he cartwheeled over.

Zaina turned her head, "no no, it's not your fault. It's just that, well. All the grass and flowers... they're covered up."

"Well they are, but we have the magic of snoooooooow," Andre sang out, giving a slight chuckle.

She still frowned, but hugged the duo for trying to cheer her up. There were fourteen of them on around, everybody was covered in snow, but laughter was filling the air. "Ok! Everyone! If you could please gather around!" Lindsay cheered out, arriving with Brandon, their hands occupied by the warmth of a hot cocoa. "It's time I made your teams, so listen carefully. Andre, Dania, Emmett, Jade and Mitchel! You are now officially team Jack-Frost!" The five of them all gathered together, each grinning happily. "Britt, Lexi, Saber, Vishal and Zaina, you are known as Team Elf!" The five also cheered, if only because they knew they wouldn't be stuck with Kaleb. "And finally, Team, ! Hannah, Ivy, Kaleb, Rosalie and Twilight!" The team slowly made their way together, all glaring at the male on their team.

"Oh, boo-hoo, guess you three are just stuck with me for awhile!"

"Three? Theres' only four of us. Where's Hannah!" Rosalie asked. Everybody looked around, but the girl was nowhere in sight.

"I guess lover-boy must have been a terrible kisser," Kaleb chuckled, eying Britt.

"Help!" A voice that could belong to only Hannah shouted. Everybody ran towards the voice, but the first to reach her were Twilight and Vishal.

"Oh my god! Is that what I think?" Twilight squealed.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Vishal argued.

"No. It's true. he says he's an elf." Hannah stated, as she continued to drag the short body across the snow.


	2. It's Still A Winter Wonderland

"My wish. It came true," Twilight whispered, as she held onto a fragile hand, "I didn't know you would come to me like this though. I'm so sorry," she whimpered out. The tiny girl hadn't left the so-called elf's side, since Brandon carried him to the infirmary. Lindsay had decided to postpone the challenge until he woke up, not wanting to anger Santa. Vishal had come in once or twice to visit her, trying to calm her down.

"It's not your fault Twilight, really. He probably just got lost, or something," he stated, but she ignored him. Part of her knew that he wasn't a believer.

**(Conf):** Vishal sat on the robotic Santa's lap, "isn't this a special confession booth," his voice wasn't lacking a hint of sarcasm. "I know what it's like to be disappointed, I just didn't want her to get hurt when the dude turns out to be some meth-freak."

**(Conf):** Kaleb walks in, poking the robotic Santa. "These lame-o's here don't know what's coming. But I'll show them, I always do," he grins, as he pulls down a pair of black sunglasses over his eyes. "CUT! I need a re-take, that didn't do any justice for my teeth."

The scene quickly flashes to team Jack-Frost sitting on makeshift snow furniture. Andre and Mitchel were talking about a new performance they could perform later, "we could do a tribute to Lindsay," Andre winked, putting on a sly grin. This garnered a whistle from Emmett who was lifting snow-weights, that Rosalie had made for him earlier.

"Aca-scuse me?," Dania asked, her jaw dropping to the white ground, "you did not just encourage his behavior, did you?" The muscular boy shook his head quickly, as Dania sighed and gave a bright smile.

Jade laughed, "Dania's right, girls aren't your personal play-toys, we have feelings too."

"Woah, woah! I don't think Andre meant it that way, now did you?," Mitchel asked, looking at his friend.

The shaggy-haired teen quickly shook his head, "no, no! I didn't mean that. I just always dreamt of meeting Lindsay when I was younger you know, she was kind of what I had always hoped to find in a girl."

Dania quickly gave a soft 'awww', the sound was quickly harmonized with Jade's 'cooing'. Mitchel was quick to get back on his feet, letting the beat lead his feet into a flurry of steps. Emmett soon joined in on the music, smashing his hand into the snow, creating an array of 'puff' sounds. Finally, Andre began to sing, "cause, yeah. I'm on a cool team, yo! They can make the rhythm and I can find the melody. And we'll walk on by, as they call our names."

The scene swapped over to strikethe all-girl team/strike, err, team Mrs. Claus. The group, minus Twilight were busy arguing over who's turn it was to shut Kaleb up. "I did it the last time!," Hannah groaned, looking over at Kaleb, who was busy talking to a snow-sculpture Rosalie had created,

"Yeah, but listen-here lover girl, you missed all the other times, when you ran away, too embarrassed after kissing the one-direction wanna-be! You owe us," Ivy pointed out, pointing to boy in-question, who was sitting with the rest of his team.

The brunette blushed, she quickly pulled her long hair in front of her cheeks to hide the fact however, "I don't know what you're talking about," she stated before walking back to Kaleb and the buff snow-sculpture. "Hey," she blurted out.

"You know, you don't have to be so harsh," Rosalie stated, as she continued to sculpt the snow into her next creation.

Ivy huffed, "it's a dog-eat-dog world, and unless you would rather have me there, shoving the star in the making, into the snow face-first, I did us all a favor," her tone was thorny, much like her name would suggest.

The camera then pans over to the british boy mentioned earlier. He and his team were having a miniature snowball fight amongst themselves, boys against girls, whilst Vishal was still with Twilight. "I think we have them cornered captain!," Lexi cheered, turning to Zaina. A gloved hand over the blondes' mouth.

The gloved hand belonged to Saber, the fantasy lover, "what was that?," he questioned a grin crawling across his face. Lexi's eyes went wide as she tried to ready a snowball to defend herself with. Saber only pointed behind the bubbly pig-tailed girl.

"Miss me?," Britt winked, a snowball armed in each of his hands.

"Not as much as I missed her!," Lexi jumped up in joy.

Lindsay appeared behind Britt, a bucket of snow in her hand, "I think us girls win this one," she announced as she flipped the bucket over the brits' head. In a manner of seconds, Zaina had bitten Saber's hand and was sitting on his back.

"Beg for mercy!," she grinned, slowly pinning back his arm.

"Mercy, mercy!," the two boys called out, as the ladies erupted in cheer and laughter.

Brandon, the latest addition in the ever-lasting list of interns appeared, "it seems the boy has woken up. He is walking around and seems well."

Lindsay quickly jumped to attention, ready to resume her hosting duties, "well then! Get ready everybody, and meet me at the top of the cliff, ASAYC!" The four teens look confused, but Brandon simply told them to tell the others to come.

The screen changed to the top of the cliff, where an over-excited Lindsay was standing, beside her Brandon stood, and in front of her the contestants. "Welcome everybody! I'm sorry that things didn't exactly go as we had planned! So to make up for it, in your cabins there will be pepper-bread men! But you can see those later tonight! For now, we need to have our first challenge! In your two teams you will need to jump off of the edge of this cliff and land in the circle down there!," She pointed to the large painted circle on the ice at the bottom.

The teens looked visibly stunned, "ummm, you said two teams? I thought there were three teams," Zaina asked, though the other contestants seemed to have a different question on their mind, they were now curious about this too.

"Oh yes. Well you see, it turns out, that our elf is 16 just like you guys! So I decided it would be a fun idea to have him as a contestant, just like all of you! So, there are now two teams! Team Olympic, consisting of; Andre, Dania, Emmett, Frosty the elf- not snowman!, Ivy, Jade and Rosalie!" The teens quickly arranged themselves to match their new teams.

"If it wasn't clear, the second team, or team Misfitz consists of; Britt, Hannah, Kaleb, Lexi, Saber, Vishal and Zaina!," Brandon announced, as the members of the team quickly began to groan about their name,

"Excuse me! I think you all forgot about something! The fact that crazy-head host here is going to kill us all! And if I die, I will never-ever make it in show-biz!," Kaleb burst out, as his team continued to pout. This caused everyone to stop and stare in disbelief at Lindsay.

The host only shrugged, "I did it. I know it looks scary, but you'll live, but I suggest the guys protect the uh- merchandise," Lindsay tried to say, but Brandon's hand found her mouth before she could finish the last word.

"Ok. First! You can't say things like that to the guys, it's sexual harassment! And second, we agreed to change the challenge, to avoid death. Lindsay when you did the challenge the ice was water. Watch what happens now," Brandon shook his head as he tossed a pumpkin over the edge. It shattered into pieces when it reached the frosted surface.

"Oops. Slipped my mind! Honest!," Lindsay shouted in her defence.

"Oh trust me, that's not the only thing that slips your mind," Ivy snickered, Jade quickly joining in. Dania groaned at the rudeness of her team mate.

The so-called elf spoke up next, "do I get a say in any of this, I mean you kind of just decided I would join in on all of this."

"I know! But isn't it great," Twilight burst out grinning as she tackle-hugged Frosty.

Frosty frowned then remembered all of the time, love and attention the girl had given him the past few hours, "never mind."

"Now, if nobody else would like to complain, your challenge is to get to the bottom of this cliff, and to cross the finish line at the very bottom. The first team to have their entire team across the finish line will win, and not have to send anybody home tonight!," Brandon announced.

"You can use any of the items you find up here to help you get down there," Lindsay added on, before adding one last word, "go!"

Team Olympic was quick to start, Ivy taking lead of her team, "just grab what you can and we will slide down!"

"Wiser words were never spoken!," Kaleb laughed, as his entire team quickly ran-sacked the items and began to slide down, leaving the Olympians.

Dania blinked, "does anybody want to explain what just happened?"

"I think we just got robbed," Mitchel groaned, as he moved into a handstand, "any other ideas?"

Ivy plonked herself into the snow, Jade following suit, "don't bother, we already lost. Right Ivy?," Jade stated, Ivy nodding in response.

"Come on guys you can't just give up! I mean, I bet Hannah wouldn't give up! She carried me all the way back her, and Twilight never lost hope in me either," Frosty said, hoping for a miracle.

"You're the elf, don't you have Santa on speed-dial or something?," Ivy remarked, rolling her eyes.

Frosty shook his head, "We're already in the 12 days before Christmas, he would be much too busy! I mean I should be there right now, but I got lost."

"We have an elf- an elf. Yo we got an elf... Nah, I'm just not feeling it," Andre frowned, walking off in search of inspiration.

Emmett watched Rosalie as she quickly shoved her hands into the snow and began to mould it, "don't count us out just yet! I think this little one just found us an out!" The team turned and watched as Rosalie started to pound snow on top of a pair of ski's. The idea of what was going on was quickly realized, as Ivy commanded the team to help her out.

The scene flashed to the other team, whose' luck was finally vanishing, as their mismatched sleds came to a stop halfway down the cliff. Hannah, who was riding down with Saber fell into Brits' arms as their sled hit a rock, "Fancy meeting you here," the brit beamed, causing Hannah to flush.

"This won't do! We're going to be stranded here, and the polar bears will eat us! And my career will be ruined!," Kaleb shouted as he kicked his scrap metal to the ground.

Zaina and Lexi exchanged glances, "your turn Vishal!," Zaina laughed, as Lexi nodded.

Vishal shrugged, "don't worry Kaleb. We aren't going to die. Just have some faith man, I'm sure Prince Saber will come up with some way to get us to the finish line."

"Yeah! Prince Saber, you'll help us right?," Lexi asked, giving her best puppy-dog eyes that she could pull off.

Twilight began to cheer with the others. Even though her mind was off somewhere else, wondering if Frosty was ok. Remembering that her wish had come true, and the person who helped her make the wish was Prince Saber after all, "come on Princey, I believe in you!"

Hannah who had made her distance from Britt, put her arm around the stunned teen. "Come on, you got this."

Saber was still astonished. Why had Vishal chosen him to lead the team? His head was filled with questions, he looked at Britt for help but he only winked. Looking to his side he saw Hannah, and got an idea. "Make a chain everybody. Things are going to go our way again," Saber decided looking up the hill, seeing a blur speed down, heading in their direction.

The camera zooms in on the blur, as we see Team Olympic, in their sled made of snow speed down the hill. "I can't believe this is working!," Rosalie yelled over the sound of the snow flying by.

"Me neither!," Ivy stated. In truth, she was still mad at Kaleb for snatching her idea from under her.

"But you never believe in anything but yourself, little miss grumpy! So that isn't much of a surprise!," Dania laughed, as Ivy who sat directly in front of her glared daggers in her direction.

"Yo' guys! Less cat-fighting and look! We're about to pass the other team!," Mitchel shouted over the others. The team broke out in cheer as they passed the loser misfitz. Dania quickly hugged Ivy, in celebration.

The sled seemed to slow down ever-so slightly, "hey guys! I think we have some... Uh, stowaways!," Emmett laughed, as Saber held onto the edge of their snow-sled, his team like a chain of bucket-monkeys holding onto one another. Their faces were flapping about in the air, due to the speed of the sled.

"Well cut them loose!," Ivy hissed. Dania broke their embrace, as she pushed the red-hed.

"Take that back! They could get hurt!," Dania broke out. The argument likely would have lasted a rather long time, but Jade took things into her own hands to protect Ivy, as she shoved Dania off the sled. Though the blonde didn't leave alone, she pulled Ivy out with her.

The duo crashed into the sled. As both teams began to howler in fear, the sled disintegrated. The impact creating a storm of snow. The wind from its speed quickly remade the flakes into a large snowball, filled with the contestants.

As it stormed down the hill, Lindsay and Brandon rushed to get out of its path at the bottom of the cliff. "That was unexpected!" Lindsay nodded as they watched the ball collide with the finish line from the safety of one of the cabins.

When the white-mess settled onto the ground, the two made their way out. The teens were scattered across the ground. Twilight though, laid on top of Frosty, hugging him as if to protect him. "We really do miss lots. I told you, we should have been with them!," Lindsay pouted, sad she missed out on something she could have gossiped about later that night with Beth.

"W-who won?," Ivy stuttered out, as she pulled herself out of the snow.

"We ," Kaleb laughed, as he leant against one of the poles of the finish line.

"If it weren't for my hatred for someone else, I would so tear his head off," Ivy muttered to Jade, who she was helping pull out of the snow.

Brandon and Lindsay quickly talked to one another about what to do. They easily came to a conclusion though, "while I might be terrible at math, it seems like your team is one member less than what you had started with," Lindsay observed, pointing at Ivy.

"Oh, Dania? I'm sure she got eaten by a polar bear or something," the accused said coldly.

"Yes. A bear ate me, and later pooped me out and brought me back to the finish line," Dania huffed, "I think she meant Andre."

"Speak of the devil," Frosty laughed, pointing to Andre as he strolled down the hill towards the mess.

"'Ey guys, I think I figured out to finish that song!"

Vishal began to chuckle to himself as the other team glared at the new arrival.

"Don't tell me you don't want to hear it! I spent a lot of time on it," Andre frowned, looking at his guitar.

Mitchel feeling bad for his friend, walked over to him, "man, this doesn't look too good for ya'. While you were writing the song we were here, trying to win the challenge. And 'cause you weren't here, we lost. We lost man, it's all your fault." On the last word, the rest of his team just walked away.

**(Conf):** "So I'm still kind of confused as to what just happened man, but do you want to hear my song?," Andre grinned, as he stared at the Santa, and starts to play his new song.

**(Conf):** Ivy sat down, "who do I send home? The wannabe leader, the idiot blond, or the idiot wannabe musician?"

**(Conf):** Frosty hugged the Santa, "you have no idea what's going on big man, what took you so long?"

The scene cuts to the mess-hall, newly decked-out with bright Christmas lights and decor. "Looks like the budget got upped," Lexi grinned, as she sat down, putting a fork into her salad.

"I know right? Do you think Santa brought this early for all of us?," Twilight asked, her eyes going wide.

"I bet he did! I mean, he must know we found his elf," Vishal stated, trying not to laugh at the fact.

Kaleb joined the trio as he sat down, "So wasn't that a rush!?"

**(Conf):** "After the challenge, Vishal pulled me aside and told me if I want to be seen as a good actor I should try and act like the other contestants. I told him that that was kind of lame, but he said the scouts would love it."

Zaina was too busy scouting the room for plant-life to be bothered with eating anything. "Come on little guys, I know you're in here somewhere."

Meanwhile Britt, Hannah and Saber sat down discussing The Hobbit. The discussion was mainly between Hannah and Saber, but every now and then they would ask Britt something and he would grin and say some remark.

"What's the plan for tonight?," Emmett asked as he joined Rosalie and Dania at one of the tables. Dania gave a wink to Rosalie, who rolled her eyes.

"As much as I hate to say it. I think we need to vote with Ivy," Dania paused expecting the roof above their heads to cave in or something, "if not, I might just get sent packing, and I really want to at least do one good thing before I leave!"

The other two nodded in agreement, "then it's agreed," Rosalie said, as they all shook on it and Rosalie left the table to talk to some of the others.

"What's her deal?"

"She's not too happy that you called her little," Dania laughed, tossing a grape into Emmett's mouth, "you should close that mouth of yours before a fly wanders in."

Andre, Frosty and Mitchel were putting on a performance, using the lyrics that Andre had come up with from before. Mitchel began to break dance, with Andre singing his song. Frosty grinned as he made random faces to go along with the lyrics. He had a fan in the audience cheering him on, in the form of Twilight. Sadly, the same couldn't be said about Andre, who was getting pelted with buns from the corner table, where Ivy sat with Jade.

The scene changes to the elimination ceremony, where the torches were carefully placed to not melt the snow, or the ice cubes that the teens were sitting on. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this for, and it's finally going to happen!," Lindsay cheered to herself, "ok, ok! If I call your name, and pass you a steaming-hot s'more, you are safe, and will get to continue to compete. If I don't, that means you are OUT, and will never-ever like ever, get to come back, and you will need to take a walk down the slippery path of lame, and then take a ride on Skipper!," Lindsay stated pointing to a penguin with a saddle on his back, he gave a wave before plopping down onto his stomach.

"Let's begin; Rosalie! Emmett! Frosty!." you are all safe, the three caught their s'mores, Emmett catching his in his mouth. "Jade and Mitchel!," Lindsay tossed two more, allowing the two to breath. "Dania, Andre and Ivy. One of you is going home tonight, it's not Dania though." Lindsay tossed another s'more. Andre and Ivy looked at one another, Ivy giving him the cut-throat hand gesture, while Andre just blinked. "Ivy!," Lindsay shouted.

"Yes!," Ivy grinned as she got the s'more.

"Sorry Andre but, you are the weakest link," Lindsay verified. This caused Brandon to face palm, he would need to remind Lindsay about the proper jargon for the show.

Andre got up before his eyes went wide, "I got it! I figured it out!," he shouted as he slid down the path as if he was a skater, and jumped onto Skipper.

"And that's it folks! I finally got to be just like Chris, and it felt amazing! After Brandon refused to let me use the budget for my own personal hair salon, I was bummed, but I guess the place looks amazing now, so it's cool! Oh, oh! And come back next episode, because I have a funny feeling a couple is going to blossom, and I have an amazingly fantastic challenge. Oh my god! Brandon get Beth on the phone! I have so much to tell her!," the host cheered as she skipped away to her own cabin.

* * *

AN: WOAH! So there you have the first elimination... I know it was kind of anticlimactic, but erg! It's not the easiest thing to do! It would be great if y'all could hit the review button and send in your predictions and thoughts! The next chapter has a (lame) challenge, but it will definately show where I'm going with the characters!


	3. The Frozen Towers

A renowned blonde appeared on the screen, her long blonde hair covered by a soft white hat, "welcome back, to Total Drama Frozen! Last time you watched us 15 teens and an adorable little elf competed in their first challenge ever in my Winter Wonderland, which almost got everybody killed- Chris would be so proud of me!"

The screen jumps to a cabin where the four females of the Olympic team were in their beds. "Good morning ladies!," Dania chirped out, stretching her arms out before pulling off her sleeping mask from her face. The words Daddy's Angel were written in cursive on the velvet material.

Jade tossed a pillow at the sound, "Ivy requires twenty more minutes of sleep! So keep your voices down!"

The four girls each had their own bunk bed, however Jade and Ivy chose to sleep on the top while Dania and Rosalie took the bottoms. This made it much easier for the two to mock the other girls. "Is she for real?," Rosalie mouthed out.

"I'm not a big fan on being bossed around. If I wanted to be ordered around, I could have just stayed home," Dania announced, scrunching up her sleeping mask.

The sleeping Ivy began to snore incredibly loud. This caused the other girls to start to laugh, thus waking up the slumbering mistress. "What's so funny, did daddy's little girl cry out for her papa?"

Both Dania and Rosalie glared at Jade, who shook her head rapidly, motioning them to just stay silent and leave. "Well, I think I'm going to go shower. Dania do you want to join me, to make sure no creepy-physco killers with a hook for a hand try to kill me?," Rosalie suggested, as her and her friend left the cabin laughing.

"Well don't just sit there! Go spy on them," Ivy ordered. Jade nodded before throwing on her coat and some clothes and left. When she was alone, Ivy pulled out her ivy-coloured diary from beneath her pillow and began to write.

The scene cuts to the male cabin of the Misfitz. Kaleb was busy trying to clean up from the mess the guys made last night when Saber had suggested they make a giant blanket fort. They had finished their fort sometime during the night, and the four of them had slept on the floor, not wanting to tear down their kingdom. But now the blankets were covering the teens, and one of the bunk beds had crashed down onto the wooden floor. "Kaleb, you're so nice for doing all of this," Vishal examined, giving Kaleb a quick wink.

Britt however was busy spraying on some of his playboy body spray. Saber noticed this and turned his attention to his friend, "hot date?" The british mate nodded, giving a quick smirk before pulling his polo over his torso and snapping the suspenders on.

"Hannah says we should be back in time for the challenge, don't worry." Vishal turned his head at this, his face long with shock, realizing his gaping face, he made the effort to conceal it. "He's dating Hannah?," he questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yep," the young 'prince' stated, making a popping sound on the 'p'. Afterwards he walked out of the cabin, leaving Kaleb and Vishal to clean.

(**Conf**): Vishal is seen shaking the 'santa's' hand, "you know what, I think it's about time the game began. Britt seems to have started already, dating Hannah," the coloured teen laughed, "did he not expect me to pick this up? I mean, why else would he date the dweeb."

(**Conf**): The peppy brunette sits on the mechanical lap, braiding the white hair, "I never thought I would see true love. You know? I always had this part of me that had considered it to be something that was just fictional. But seeing Twilight changes things. I think she might just be the one to change of all that. Did you know she spent all last night pacing around Frosty's cabin? Just to make sure he stayed safe!"

The scene flashes to the inside of said cabin. A teen with medium-length, golden hair drenched with sweat, was bench-pressing the one and only Frosty. "You know, I think the big-man is too busy to come get me. Maybe the elves are running behind. I mean Christmas is in coming up quick... I shouldn't be worried. Right?," the teen asked, as he was lifted into the air then came back down, over and over. He seemed to not even realize the fact.

"You know what, I bet Santa would be a fun guy to bench-press. How much can that guy weigh?," Emmett asked.

"327 pounds, but he's been on a diet, he's down twenty pounds from last year!"

Mitchel during the whole ordeal just kept nodding, not really sure what to say. In fact, he wasn't even sure if the other two teens had a clue what the other was truly saying, "I have to step out for a second, don't do anything funny while I'm gone," he smiled as he left the room, leaving the teens to continue their so called discussion.

"Huh, funny. That sounds like something I would say," the sweating teen laughed, as his companion nodded.

Once Mitchel was outside, he ran into a snoozing Twilight. He contemplated on whether he should wake her or not, but decided it would be better to leave her be for now. Instead he headed towards the mess hall. Once he walked in, he was reminded of the soon-to-arrive Christmas by the embracing red and green lights. The dancer walked straight to the food, taking some fresh bacon and pancakes before deciding to sit with Zaina and Lexi, the only other people in the room. "Hey."

The two girls looked up from their plates and smiled at Mitchel. "Hey there, isn't it a bright and cheery morning?," Lexi questioned giving a bright smile.

Mitchel was about to state otherwise, remembering that it looked like there was going to be a snowstorm, but Zaina motioned for him to just drop it, "yes Lexi, it certainly is a cheerful morning."

Having finished her meal, and being pleased with herself, the cheery girl began to skip away. "She does realize that it's windy as frick out there, right?," the dancer asked as he began to eat his food, his legs constantly moving beneath the table.

"I think so, but Lexi seems to see the bright and positive side of everything. Last night she rolled off of her bunk and began to giggle hysterically. complementing the floor for its nice view," Zaina commented.

"Well, atleast some of us are normal," Mitchel stated. Though soon after he regreted it, as Zaina began to screech and howler after seeing a vase filled with flowers on one of the tables. She grabbed the vase before rushing away.

Mitchel face palmed, then began to eat his food alone.

The scene swapped to two figures skating on the oh-so-famous lake. "It was really nice of Lindsay to let us use the skates," Britt whispered out in his adorkable accent.

Hannah was holding his hand, as the two spun in circles, "It sure was. It's just like in Sonic, when Sonic helps find Cheese!," Hannah cheered.

Britt grabbed onto her waist, lifting the petite girl into the air, "yeah, just like Sonic."

"You don't know who Sonic is. Do you?," Hannah glared, when she was on the ice again.

"Of course I do... He's the guy in the red hat and he is always chasing after Princess Cheese," he said through his teeth.

Hannah began to skate faster, with Britt close behind her, "wow, I must have been wrong about you," she winked.

"I guess so," Britt laughed, as he tackled his girl into a snow pile.

"Oh, but just so you know. Sonic is a hedgehog, Mario is the plumber," she laughed, hugging Britt as the two began to laugh.

Behind the two, a certain Ivy glared, arms crossed, "Lindsay says we can't start the challenge until everyone is at the mess hall. So stop snogging and get walking." As Ivy walked off, the two began to laugh again.

The scene flashes back to the mess hall, where Lindsay is shown sitting on a large red chair, the teens are all sitting around her on the floor. "They say it all started a long time ago, when this very island was the centre of the British empire. In their many battles against the French, they built many towers in the forest. This way when the French and their Aboriginals came rushing in, they had an advantage. Yet they say when Winter came, the men who were watching the towers left, worrying they would freeze in the cold towers," Lindsay paused, turning the page the tour guide book for the island, "ever since then, the towers have been isolated, no one dare enter, fearing the frozen mummies of the the soldiers who didn't make it out would get them. However as the legend goes, in one of the towers a prize like no other lies. The lost pearl of the Queen's crown. So today, your challenge is to find me that pearl! My crown is in the mail, and the pearl is the last thing I need for it to be completed."

The teens looked shocked, "you're kidding right?," Vishal asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sadly, no. She even made me make a map for you guys. There are four towers, only one of them has the reward. Whoever gets the pearl back to Lindsay first, will win," Brand said, handing a map to both Ivy and Vishal.

"Umm, excuse me, but what about the frozen mummy-men?," Twilight asked, rubbing her eyes.

Hannah laughed, "don't worry Twi, we have Britt, Prince Saber and Vishal to protect us."

"What about me?," Kaleb asked but the other contestants just laughed.

(**Conf**): "I have to keep my cool, just like Vishal taught me," Kaleb fumed.

(**Conf**): Dania appeared, sitting on Santa's lap, "well at least one good thing came from this challenge, I won't have to be stuck with Ivy."

"Well, the four towers are basically right beside each other," Vishal examined, as his team began the trek through the forest to the towers. They were just behind Team Olympic.

Hannah was sitting on Britt's shoulders, "Britt and I will take the first tower," she offered, Britt nodded his head.

"Ok, then I'll take the second tower with Zaina," Vishal stated, pulling on Zaina's hand. The girl was too busy petting a petal she had found on the snow.

"I'll go solo," Saber said next, looking at Britt and Hannah in the front.

Lexi counted on her hands before turning to hug Kaleb and Twilight, "that means we are together!"

Ivy's team arrived at the four massive towers, they seemed like they could go on forever into the sky, "Ok listen here; Jade will go in the first tower with Frosty. Mitchel can take the second tower alone, since he's obviously one of the only people here with a brain, Emmett and Rosalie will go in the third tower," she paused before turning to Dania, "that means me and my BFF will take the fourth."

The team nodded in agreement, asides from Dania who was hesitant but decided to go along with it when the rest of her team disappeared into the towers, with Team Misfitz just arriving, "fine, let's go."

Frosty and Jade were making their way through the first tower, it seemed pretty straight-forward. They just had to check the rooms for the pearl then continue up the stairs. "Jade Diamond, you've been on the good list the past 16 years. So why are you hanging out with Ivy, she seems like trouble," Frosty questioned, but Jade just shrugged.

"She's my friend, she's so nice to me."

"Did you hear that?," Frosty asked looking down the stairs behind them.

Jade turned around, "no what did you hear?"

"Nothing... I guess. Let's just keep going," he replied looking behind them one last time.

In the second tower, the two teams had caught up with one another. "So much for our advantage," Rosalie sighed, welcoming Vishal and Zaina.

"I'm not going down without a fight!," Emmett grinned, spreading his body wide across the stair case, blocking the path for Vishal and Zaina.

Rosalie cheered as she quickly ran up the stairs, deciding that if the pearl was somewhere in here, it would be at the very top. "Thanks Em!"

Vishal glared at Emmett, he tried to shove him out of the way, but he wouldn't budge. "Come on man! This isn't fair."

"You mad bro?," Emmett laughed, flexing his biceps.

"Not so much!" Zaina beamed as she crawled under the muscle man, "don't worry Vishal, I'll get her!"

The camera flashes to the third tower where Saber and Mitchel are busy sitting on the chairs discussing their teams. "Ivy is just cruel, you have no idea how much we all want to slap her," Mitchel announced.

"Well, be glad you don't have Britt and Hannah, all they do is rub their relationship in my face. We were the three musketeers. But now all I am, is the third wheel," Saber moaned.

"And then we have Rosalie who spends almost the entire morning in the bathroom, who needs to spend all that time doing their make-up?," the dancer stated, but Saber didn't reply. "Dude? What gives, you didn't leave me did you?"

"M-m-mummy!" Saber pointed at the staircase where shadows began to creep their way up.

"Then run!" Mitchel shouted as he and Saber began to run up the staircase.

The screen jumps to the fourth and final tower. "I can't believe we found it!" Lexi cheered holding the pearl in her hands.

"Me neither, I guess we make a real good team," Kaleb stated.

The chamber went silent, the two waiting for Twilight to say something. They turned around hoping to see her, but she had vanished. "I can't believe we lost Twilight!" Lexi cried out.

Meanwhile, floors above, Dania and Ivy were yelling at eachother while they rushed down the stairs. "This is all your fault! If you would have checked more thoroughly we would have found it!"

"You're the one who told me to hurry it up and leave the room!," they screeched at one another.

"Lexi... I don't mean to ruin your good mood or anything... But I think I found Twilight," Kaleb meeped out, slowly taking steps back.

Lexi grinned, "well that's great!"

"Not when she's a mummy who wants to suck the soul out of your body so that she can walk the Earth again," Kaleb screamed before going into the fetal position behind Lexi. "We're going to die!"

"Don't say that," Lexi smiled sweetly, trying to calm her team mate.

"We're going to die Lexi, we're going to die! Why doesn't that go through your thick skull," Kaleb yelled at Lexi, causing her to break down into tears, and run away.

The scene quickly starts to flash between the towers, showing almost all of the contestants running from the 'mummies'. Even Emmett and Vishal quickly begin to run for their lives once the strange sounds from beneath start to creep them out too much.

The montage ends, revealing that; Britt, Hannah, Jade and Frosty were at the top of the first tower, Rosalie, Zaina, Emmett and Vishal were also at the top of the second tower, and both Mitchel and Saber were at the top of the third. All of the teens were panting heavily, all empty handed. By looking to their sides they could see the other towers and the contestants on top. "Zombies!" Jade shrieked.

"Calm down contestants, calm down!" Lindsay yelled out, from a helicopter that Brandon was piloting. She flicked her megaphone on, and continued, "the challenge is over, if you look at the edge of the tower you should see a giant slide we installed. There are no zombies, you are all just silly," she finished, the teens who were all baffled slid down the slides.

The scene cuts to the mess hall, where Lindsay held another large book, she sat down. The teens all eager to hear the end of the challenge, "and so it would seem that the first three towers held nothing but idle chit-chat and the start of some rather lame conflicts. However deep within the fourth the pearl laid waiting. Lexi found it you see, with partner Kaleb by her side. Though the joy was soon lost when Twilight, who was sleepwalking scared Kaleb," Lindsay paused. Team Misfitz glared at Twilight, however she was sleeping once again, her head tucked away under Frosty's arms. "Soon Kaleb's freaking out and insults led even the peppiest of girls, Lexi to freak out, causing her to run up the stairs and break down crying. This is where she dropped the pearl," Lindsay paused once again, the glares this time were divided between Lexi, Kaleb and Twilight. "Then, Ivy snatched the pearl away and found me, winning the challenge for Team Olympic."

Team Olympic gave a soft cheer. "That means you losers get to vote someone off tonight," Ivy smirked. "And Dania, if you ever help the other team again, I will eliminate you."

The teens got up and separated. While most went to eat, Britt and Hannah went back to the lake, presumably to skate once again, leaving Saber to sit alone at a table. Vishal took notice to this and walked over to him. "What's wrong man, you seem so sad lately. What happened to Prince Saber from yesterday?"

"I guess he was lost over night," Saber replied flatly.

Vishal nodded, understanding. "You know, I bet if Britt wasn't here, Hannah would notice you more."

The prince looked shocked, but red quickly flooded into his face, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you sure you don't?," Vishal motioned for Zaina to come over. "We were talking, and we think we could vote him off tonight, and then prince charming would be gone, and the fair princess would be single."

Zaina nodded silently. "It wouldn't be very just of me to do that. The three of us are the musketeers...," Saber stated as he looked out the window and saw the couple smooching under a piece of mistletoe.

"Well, do what you want Princey. Just know you're safe tonight," Zaina cheered, before going back on her secret mission. She donned a black ski mask and snuck out of the hall.

"Don't ask."

Over at one of the other tables, Frosty sat with Mitchel, Twilight was there too, however her face was in her salad she slept. "Do you think they are going to vote her out?," Frosty asked, eying his little friend.

"Nah, I don't think so. I wouldn't be surprised if it was Lexi or Kaleb, I mean they lost the challenge," Mitchel suggested, his legs still twitching under the table, "I really need to dance soon. If only Andre were here."

"Hey , could you stop making me sleep, I need to protect my elf..." Twilight whispered out, causing the two guys to look at one another.

At another table, Ivy and Jade sat, discussing their findings. "Not only is Dania a china doll, she's a sucker for saps. When Lexi was crying, she actually stayed with her to try and cheer her up, instead of coming with me to win the challenge. I was even willing to give her a secret alliance. But after that, there's no way we can trust her. She's next."

"I think Frosty was really nice. He was really fun," Jade added, but Ivy was too busy complaining about Dania.

Speaking of, Dania was busy counseling Lexi, trying to comfort the girl. "Don't worry you won't go home! Twilight and Kaleb lost the challenge. Please, try and cheer up, I don't like it when people cry," Dania sighed wrapping her arms around the girl.

"Don't let go. Please. Just don't let go," Lexi whimpered out, holding onto Dania's arms.

The scene jumps to the campfire, where the Misfitz were sitting. Lindsay and Brandon stood away from the teens, preparing the last of the s'mores. "As you know, s'mores represent safety, getting a s'more is a good thing," Lindsay stated.

"If you do not receive a s'more that means you received the most votes and will be eliminated. After you are eliminated you can never, ever return," Brandon chimed in.

The teens nodded, hoping that the ceremony would end soon. Sitting on the ice cubes wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing. "Saber, you are safe," Lindsay cheered out, tossing the a s'more. Saber gulped when he caught it, looking at his team.

"Zaina, Hannah, you both are also safe!," Brandon grinned as he and Lindsay tossed the girls their s'mores. Hannah wrapped her arms tightly around her boy friend, while Zaina glared at Lindsay.

Lindsay made a face at Zaina. "The five of you, all received at least one vote, but Vishal, you are safe," she stated tossing a s'more. Though he didn't seem to happy about getting a vote.

"Twilight, you freaked out Kaleb, who then freaked out Lexi, who gave the pearl to the other team, and Britt, well we don't know why you got votes. However, Twilight you are safe," Brandon stated tossing a s'more to the girl, it landed on the ground, with Twilight moving too languidly to catch it.

Hannah gripped onto Britt's hand, fearing he would leave. Lexi was still wiping her tears away, while Kaleb kept glancing between Britt and Vishal.

"Lexi. You are safe," Brandon tossed the s'more. Lexi caught it, eating it immediately, she tried to put on a smile, but it didn't seem to convince anybody.

Britt and Kaleb then looked at one another. Each had voted for the other. "Kaleb... You are fired from my Wonderland. Get out!"

The actor seemed stunned, as he kicked the ice cube, before hugging his foot. Saber gulped, before going to join a group hug with Britt and Hannah. "You'll regret this! When I'm a star you'll regret this!," Kaleb burst out as he slid down the frosty path and sat on Skipper.

Lindsay shrugged, turning to the camera, "that's the third episode for ya' folks! I told you a couple would blossom, I have spidey senses for those kinds of things. But tune in next episode to see what becomes of our sleeping beauty, and watch as the tensions on both teams threaten to tear the teams apart!"

The screen starts to fade out before cutting to;

(**Conf**): "Don't think I'm stupid. I knew Kaleb wouldn't be able to keep his cool long enough, and Saber's not ready to eliminate one of the musketeers, not yet. So of course I voted for Kaleb," Vishal states, rolling his eyes.


	4. Snow Day

The sky was aglow with the faint dazzling light from the stars way up in space. The small white specks of snow casually drifted down to the cold ground below. All seemed peaceful in Lindsay's Wonderland. The occasional deer strolled gently through the snow before jumping back into the forest.

Well, everything was peaceful and calm. Then Lindsay noticed something missing, "no! No! Noooooooooo!," the host hollered out. The camera zooms in on Lindsay's cottage, which she shares with Brandon. The blonde quickly began to make a mess of her pink room, tossing everything out of her way as she began her search.

Slow footsteps were made outside of the room, followed by the turning of the door knob. Worried it might be the burglar back for second-pickings grabbed the nearest thing she could, a book titled 'Hosting for Dummies' and whipped it at the door- slamming Brandon square in the face, "oww...," he moaned out, rubbing his face still dazed from being woken from his slumber.

"It was you! Wasn't it! You stole my lucky lip gloss! How could you Brandon, you know I can't host without it," Lindsay began her search again, Brandon rolled his eyes.

"The blossom flavoured one?," the intern muttered out. The hostess nodded furiously. "There should be more in the fish shack, the producers warned me about this," Lindsay nodded, immediately throwing her coat on and running out of the building, "but Lindsay wait!"

**(conf):** "That girl gets on my nerves! Who does she think she is being buddy-buddy with the other team!," Ivy huffs, smacking the side of the small cabin where the Santa-Confessional was. "Pretty girl is going down!"

The scene cuts to team Olympians female cabin. Dania is laying on her bed, her head buried deep below her pillows, Rosalie sat on her bed gently stroking her hair while Mitchel stood on her side, trying to cheer her up. "It's just not fair! Why did she have to choose me! Why am I the one who gets picked on," Dania cried out.

Rosalie quickly starts to braid the girls hair, forming two thin braids that wrapped around her skull and met it the back, "I did my step-brothers wife hair a long time ago, for their wedding. Isabella loved it," the dirty blonde soothed out.

"Don't let Ivy get to you Dania. I'm sure she doesn't mean anything she says," Jade stated from her high-up bunk. Though she was soon forced to shut up by the pillows that were chucked at her.

Dania spoke up, wiping away her tears, "you say that like she's a nice person."

Mitchel gave Dania a soft hug around her body, as she began to tear up again. Jade simply shoved her head under the pillows.

**(conf):** The stubborn redhead continues her rant, "and who puts their hair in a bun any more! Talk about being a spoiled princess. What does she not think I don't realize that she's wearing all designer brands- Ivy wasn't raised yesterday!," Ivy laughs as she snaps her fingers in the popular Z-formation.

In one of the other cabins a door opens slowly, "help! Help! The zombies they found me!," Lexi burst out screaming as she cowered under her covers.

Hannah sighed, looking away from the window, "I just calmed her down Zaina. Where have you been!?"

Zaina stared at Hannah, removing her black robber-mask, "how did you know it was me?," Zaina pouted as her long blonde hair fell over her shoulders.

"Twilight's been acting like a sentry guard for Frosty, and in every great video game the blonde is always behind the crime. So, where have you been?," Hannah repeated.

The blonde walked into the room, removing her black coat and gloves. She proceeded to toss a black sack to the cranky gamer, "protecting my flowers."

"And we found the motive, caught her red handed, but who's the victim?," Hannah whispered to herself, trying to do her best Ace Attorney impression.

"OBJECTION! Is the zombie gone yet...?," Lexi burst out, crawling out from beneath the blanket. Her comment gained a giant grin from the gamer.

Lexi smiled gently upon realizing there were no zombies around. "And people back home said I was crazy...," Zaina muttered to herself.

"So what's in the bag?," Lexi questioned.

Hannah shrugged, opening the small black bag. She stared at Zaina as she pulled out a single case of blossom-flavoured lip-gloss. "You had to go all 007, just to get lip-gloss?," Hannah glared. Zaina was quick on her feet and jumped at Hannah, pulling the lip-gloss from her hands. She opened the package furiously as she breathed in the scent of the blossoms.

"I'll be with you again soon, my little ones," Zaina whispered, a soothing expression clearing her face of all distress.

The gamer ran her hands through her hair before turning back to the window. Through the glass, and through the falling snow she could see Britt's face staring back at her from his cabin.

"See dude, he doesn't really care how you feel. He just cares about her," Vishal whispered, bouncing a small ball against the wall.

Saber turned to Vishal nodding slowly, "you know... don't you. That I, that your, uh, prince didn't vote with you?," Saber asked

Vishal nodded, "but it's fine, because playmaker Vishal has a plan! And it shall start tomorrow! So get some rest, Prince before I find a whipping boy for you," he laughed.

The fledgling nerd raised an eyebrow confused, but got into his bunk anyways. He closed his eyes, attempting to reach the dream world. In that world he was more than just a simple Prince, he was King of all of Utopia, and Hannah was his Queen.

**(conf):** "and she has this scent about her! It's like sugar but not sugar. It's just so fragile like! What's with that girl!," Ivy yelled, as she began to write into her small diary.

In the fifth and final cabin, loud banging could be heard against the wooden door. "Stop jerking around you two! I'm trying to sleep," Emmett mumbled out, rolling around in his bunk, trying to drown out the banging.

"It's not me! That would be straight onto Santa's naughty list and I would have to clean the reindeers' litter boxes!," Frosty uttered, "and trust me, Rudolph's red nose is definitely not the reason why the other reindeer avoid him!"

The two boys laid in silence for awhile, before each began to chuckle about the others comment. The banging though happened again, but this time the boys were awake enough to realize it was the door. "Twilight!," Emmett shouted as he jumped off of his bunk and pulled the door open. Twilight poured into the cabin, a large amount of snow with her.

"Fr-frosty?"

The muscular teen waved for the 'elf' to come on over, "I'm here Twilight... I'm here," he yawned out. He wrapped his arms around his young protector to try and warm her.

"Tell me a bedtime story about Santa's Workshop?," she asked, staring into Frosty's big blue eyes. He nodded as he leant against the side of the wall and she snuggled up into him.

Emmett smiled at the duo before turning to his own beauties, his twenty lbs hand-weights. "It's been so long, I was starting to miss you guys!" He beamed as he effortlessly lifted the two and gave each a kiss.

"It was only a few years ago when Santa decided he wanted a change. You see, he had recently seen the Twilight sega," Frosty began, with Twilight looking up at the sound of her name, "and so after seeing all the girls beg and scream in their lists to Santa for Taylor Lautner, the big guy decided he needed to have the same physique!"

The shorter girl shook her head, "no, no! You don't know how to tell a good story. It should go more like this," Twilight took a deep breath, "a long time ago, there lived a brave little prince, but he much prefers to be called Saber since he was braver than any other man around. One day a great big elder giant came to his kingdom..." she started.

**(conf):** Ivy continues to scribble into her diary, every now and then though she looks up into the camera, "Dania really needs to get the crumpet that's stuck between her legs removed, maybe then she will walk like the rest of us, instead of always being on her toes."

"If Ivy were here she'd tell you this were a challenge!," Jade whispered to herself as she stared out of the window at the snowstorm that was raging on.

Dania meanwhile was spilling out her life to her two new friends, "he was just trying to spend some quality time with me I suppose. But since then, I've spent my life in the comfort of my own home. I heard rumours that I was my dads' latest addition to his prized collections he keeps in our home, the living statue of a girl who played the violin they said. All I want to do is prove I'm not priceless, I want to be worth something."

Rosalie hugged the upset girl, "don't we all... don't we all."

"I know the feel' bro. My dads' off being some super star, he doesn't come home often. But I always wished I could be right there with him. You know? But I guess I'm just not good enough for him. Heck' my mom wasn't even good enough," Mitchel frowned, as he joined in a group hug.

The scene cuts back to Vishal and Britt. The brit was still staring longingly through the window, though now he could just barely make out his lovers form through the thick snow storm. "Do we wake him up?," Britt asked once the snow became too thick to see through.

"No. Let him sleep. He's tired. And besides we need to talk," Vishal reminded.

Britt nodded quickly, his hand still placed against the window, "It must be the girls. They have to have an alliance to eliminate me," Britt spoke out.

Vishal coughed abruptly, "say that again?"

"Sorry was it my accent?," Vishal nodded then gave a wink at the camera in the room, "the girls, I think they want me out."

"Yeah... must be the girls, I mean who else could it be? Not Saber right?," Vishal asked looking at the sleeping Prince.

"Nah, we're buddies... Why did he say anything?"

"Nope. Nothing at all!," the darker skin teened stated as he tossed a ball at Britt, "nice catch."

The scene jumps back to the temporary CSI cabin. "We have to give it back to Lindsay! Stealing is wrong guys!," Lexi whined out, making puppy eyes.

Zaina glared at the brunette, "I. Dare. You. To. Try," she growled out, holding onto the lip gloss as if it were a ring with power. The girls eyes were bulging out as they darted between the other girls in the room.

"He's gone... Do you think Lindsay is doing this? The storm I mean," Hannah corrected herself.

Lexi nodded furiously, "that must be it! She must have found out that somebody- not naming names or anything, stole her lip gloss! So can we please give it back to her now?"

"You can try! But you'll never catch me!"

The scene jumps to the cabin where Twilight laid sleeping, her head on his chest. "Do you think she likes me?," Frosty asked silently.

Emmett looked at the duo and started to laugh, dropping the weights to the ground causing a loud banging sound. "You're kidding right?"

Frosty looked down at the sleeping wonder, "you know, I wish she didn't. I really don't know what the big man would say if I fell in love with someone who wasn't an elf." Twilights' expression turned to one of delight when she heard the sentence, but she continued to pretend to sleep.

"So you weren't kidding about being an elf man?," Emmett questioned as he looked out of the window.

"Not at all man, I'm a third year elf at the Elf academy, I'm training to be toy car maker."

Emmett sighed, "you know, I get so close to actually believing you, then you always say something like that!" He laughed, as Frosty nodded understandingly.

**(conf):** "and I can't even go back to the cabin because if I do the other girls will just glare at me. Except for Jade, at least Jade understands that this is just a game."

"What happened to we won't ever catch you?," Lexi giggled out as she reached Zaina who was stalled at the door.

"If I open the door... won't all that snow come inside?" Zaina questioned.

"Or maybe it leads to a secret level," Hannah laughed as she got up from the window and opened the door. The snow piled in pushing the teens across the cabin.

The scene jumps back to Vishal and Britt. The duo seemed to be playing catch as they talked about their lives back home. "I played on the lacrosse team for a little bit, but it was just a smidge too painful for me to keep playing," Britt confessed.

"Oh, so you're not a fan of contact sports?," Vishal challenged giving a wink.

"Oh, I'm up for that any day of the week, mate!," Britt grinned as the two approached one another.

"One! Two! Three, four! I declare a thumb war!," the two chanted out. Meanwhile, Saber stirred in his sleep and got on his feet, slowly waking up. He approached the door and turned the handle, causing the snow to spread across the floor, and much like the other cabin send the teens across the cabin.

Britt tapped the top of Saber's head, "I was about to beat Vishy Fishy at a thumb war! Why'd you have to do that!," he laughed.

"And plus, now our cabin is full of snow, great job!," Vishal stated.

"I had to pee. Sorry."

In one of the other cabins... (again). "Do you think this is a challenge?," Emmett questioned looking at Frosty, but he had fallen asleep alongside his brave protector. He sighed decided that the only way to find out would be to go outside and see. Not wanting to wake the two sleeping teens he gently carried them to two separate bunks before opening the door.

He quickly felt the snow fall into the room, but he stood high. Once the snow stopped pouring into the room, he started to dig through the white pile, trying to make a way out of the room. "I repeat, this is not a challenge. This is a winter storm warning for the island. Please evacuate to Boney Island." Brandon's voice rang over the island, Emmett could only assume it was a recording. He looked back at his two friends and realized that the snow must have stopped the sound from reaching them inside the cabin.

"Hey sleepy heads! Listen to that!" Emmett called out, once he knew the two had woken he marched towards the girls cabin. Around him he could see footsteps from all the other cabins, and he could just barely make out the roofs of the other cabins- The snow had already managed to pile up high enough so that Emmett could easily take a step onto the roof of any cabin.

Soon enough he found the cabin he was looking for, the only one without any steps coming from it. He jumped on the rooftop over and over again. Inside the cabin, the teens seemed confused. "Do you think that that's Ivy ready to sew her rage?," Rosalie asked, causing both Mitchel and Dania to laugh.

"No. I think that that's someone trying to tell us to get out of here before we die. Have you guys even looked outside once?," Jade asked as she got off of her bunk and pulled the door open to their cabin. Brandon's loud message could be heard now as the four looked at one another. "Coming?," Jade asked and the other three quickly nodded rushing out of the cabin.

The scene cuts to the lake where the teens are all seen skating across the island, on the other side, Brandon waits, Lindsay beside him. It seems that the nature of Boney Island is unique, as it is always warm despite the thin layer of snow on the island, it feels like it could be mid spring. "L-l-lip gloss?," Lindsay stuttered out, her body still defrosting from being out in the storm.

"I told you not to go outside Lindsay!," Brandon shook his head, tossing another log into the large bon-fire. After the last group of contestants arrived, Brandon did a head count to make sure the contestants had all made it safely.

**(conf):** "Did I mention her constant desire to be nice-," Ivy pauses as someone knocks on the door, "excuse me, I'm trying to have a confession here!" But the banging didn't stop. Ivy rolled her eyes as she pulled the door open, "what!?"

She's met with Brandon's glaring eyes, he grabs onto her and starts dragging her back to Boney Island.

Back at the sacred island, Lexi and Zaina were having a stare off. "If I win, you give the gloss back!," Lexi giggled as she tried to keep her eyes open.

"If you win. IF!" Zaina stated, concentrating on Lexi.

"I'm so glad you're ok!," Hannah yelled out, rushing in to hug Saber who was sitting beside Britt.

Saber hugged the girl back, though he was obviously confused, "shouldn't you be hugging him?"

Britt laughed, "of course not, I already know she missed me." Hannah nodded as Britt walked over and joined the hug.

"HA! You blinked!," Lexi cheered out, Zaina frowned as she made her way to the lonely and sad Lindsay.

"Lindsay?," Zaina spoke. The host turned around, her eyes filled with wet tears, "I uh... found this," the flower-lover lied, tossing the hosts' favourite lip gloss over.

The host caught it eagerly, as she tore it open and applied it. "She didn't find it! She stole it!," Lexi giggled, appearing behind Zaina.

Lindsay didn't seem to mind though, "you win! The Misfitz win the challenge!" This announcement made everybody join the host by the fire, even the newly arrived Ivy.

"What challenge?," Ivy questioned.

"Who cares? We won it," Vishal cheered as he and the rest of his team formed a giant hug.

"Lindsay, what challenge?," Brandon asked, also curious.

The blonde seemed stumped for a moment before replying, "the uh, make Lindsay happy challenge?"

"Seems legit," Mitchel laughed.

Dania turned to Mitchel and Rosalie, "we vote her out. Ok?." The duo nodded quickly before going off to talk to the other members of their team, if they could isolate the votes, they could send Ivy home.

"Em... What do you think we should do tonight? I mean it seems like most people are voting out Ivy," Rosalie whispered into his ear.

"Do you think that Frosty is an actual elf? What's your honest opinion?"

"... I think that there are many things out there that we don't know about, it's possible," Rosalie stated as Emmett got up and walked away.

The scene jumps to the elimination ceremony, which without the normal camp fire, was taking place around the large fire. "Welcome, welcome to the latest elimination ceremony. I know it's in a weird place, but you will have to deal with it! Without any cabins, I've decided the other team could watch your ceremony! Also, to spice things up a little bit, I've decided to ask you question!"

Team Olympic groaned as the other team piled into their elimination. "This is lame, you know that, right?," Mitchel asked.

"Whatever you're just jealous of my lips," Lindsay made a popping sound with her lips before continuing, "Rosalie, who on your team do you feel the strongest connection with?"

The pale girl paused for a moment, "well despite liking almost everyone on my team, I feel like I've had lifetimes to get to know Emmett." Dania and Lexi gave out soft awwws, but the boy in question was too busy staring at Frosty.

"Well then! Wasn't that fun... Ivy! Who do you want to go home tonight?"

Ivy facepalmed, "how about you go watch my two hour long confessional, I'm sure it will answer your question- But for the rest of the team, if you don't vote out Dania tonight you will regret it. Because even if you do manage to vote me off, I still have Jade."

Jade nodded slowly, "sure you do."

"Well... This is really hard for me, so I'm going to let you all vote now." One by one the contestants walked up and went and inserted their votes into a large skull.

"Time to toss out the marshmallows! Sorry, all of the crackers and chocolates were in the cabins," Brandon stated as he quickly tossed two marshmallows to both Jade and Rosalie.

"Since my silly intern forgot to mention it," Lindsay stared at Brandon, "if you are on team Olympic and do not receive a marshmallow you will be eliminated and will never ever be able to return! But you don't have to worry about that Emmett!," Lindsay cheered out tossing a sweet to the hunk.

"Mitchel! You are also safe," Brandon confirmed, tossing him a marshmallow as well.

"So it's down to our resident elf, resident mean-chick and resident Dania!," Lindsay examined, but soon tossed a sweet at Frosty. "It would be lame if we lost our elf this early!"

Brandon began to walk towards both Ivy and Dania, who were glaring at one another. "You both have been in the bottom before, but this time one of you got the most votes. It was not however," Brandon paused, as he gave a marshmallow to Ivy. "Congratulations, you get to stay," he said between his teeth.

"Dania, your tribe has spoken."

Dania got up from her stump, "check mate, I guess I loss. I wonder if daddy will still be so proud of his little china doll." She slowly strolled down the path, coming face-to-face with Skipper the penguin. "...But I guess that doesn't matter now does it? Because I know two people who are very proud of me," Dania whispered to Skipper, as both Mitchel and Rosalie walked with her.

Lindsay walked in front of the camera, "I didn't see that coming! I guess my spidey-sense are not exactly perfect! But stay tuned for next time, to see just exactly what happens! But until then, I see a very shiny ring over there and I really want it..."

* * *

AN: I know Lindsay is very OOC so I do apologize for that much! I'm hoping you all like the cast... if there are any of you anyways, I don't have any 'real' reviews... :( SO REVIEW MY LOVELIES!


	5. A Kipper For Skipper

AN: Guest Appearances this chapter by none other than... Well you'll find out soon ;) Make sure to review with your thoughts on the elimination and who you want/think will get the boot next!

* * *

A coloured twenty-some year old male sneaks into the camera, behind him the Sun can be seen gently creeping out behind the skull of Boney Island. "Welcome back to Total Drama Frosted! Last time-," he began only to be cut off when two girls shoved him to the ground.

One of the girls, with messy blond hair began to speak, "last time, I, Zaina Rose went on a top secret agent to save the endangered rose blossom from Lindsay's lips... But SOMEONE forced me to return it!"

Zaina glared at her companion, who had brown pigtails, "it's not nice to stare silly head! But you also missed the biggest blizzard I've ever seen! It trapped all of us inside of our cabins and we had to evacuate to Boney Island, because if we didn't we would have been trapped for a long time."

Brandon attempts to get back up, but the girls keep him on the ground, "in the end, our team won by returning Lindsay's precious lip gloss to her, sadly, and we all made it safely back to this island! Though the skulls are kind of creeping me out," Zaina whispered holding a skull up in her hand.

"Oh, oh and everybody else slept for an entire day! Can you believe that? Lindsay went off to the mainland to make sure everything gets fixed up, so Brandon is in charge of us until then... But-," Lexi paused, shoving Brandon down to the ground one last time, "Zaina has been showing me how nice he is!"

Brandon sighs on the ground, as the girls skip off. "Yeah... nice... That's what I am. Cue the theme song!"

**(conf):** Lexi is sitting on a nearby rock, "so Brandon decided that we could do our confessionals on this thing until we can go back to the island, it's kind of cold though. Anyways... Zaina has been showing me around lately. She's so full of energy now, she says it's the flowers. They bring her good luck or something."

The two girls skip happily around the island, every now and then Zaina stops and smells the flowers. All around them the other teens are sleeping are on the ground, Ivy's snoring can be heard by the two, causing both to giggle.

The scene cuts to later on in the day, the teens having all woken up now, the bright Sun was dancing in the sky.

Emmett and Rosalie were walking down the sandy beach watching the rays reflect off of the ice, "the reflections really brings out the brown in your eyes, Rosalie said softly, her hand creeping into Emmetts'.

"You know, the Sun really seems to make you sparkle," Emmett winked at Rosalie, as he lifted the dirty blonde haired girl into his arms.

"What!?," Rosalie burst out, jumping out of his arms and ran off.

Frosty noticed the quick exchange, "did you do something to get on the naughty list?," Frosty asked giving a slick wink.

"Huh. I don't think so? I just said she sparkled! That's a compliment right?," Emmett quickly asked scratching at his short dark brown hair.

The so-called elf shook his head, "odd, I'm pretty sure it is. Maybe she's dating someone else."

"Now isn't that cute, muscle boy finally found his heart. Awww, now isn't it just so upsetting that she doesn't feel the same way," Ivy remarked walking behind the duo.

Frosty rolled his eyes, while Emmett stared at the hourglass figured girl, "eventually the poison of your words will seep down into your heart."

"Oooh feisty boy, calm down I might need to get a collar for you. Oh! Better yet, maybe I'll ask Frosty here to ask Santa for me," Ivy smirked. Jade followed behind Ivy, and as she passed the boys she used her hands as pistols and shot the two repeatedly, then blew on her fingers, once she was done, she grinned and continued to strut behind Ivy.

The camera follows the two girls, "now that Dania is gone, we can get rid of Emmett right?," Jade asked, counting the votes on her fingers.

The redhead looked at her friend, her eyes were slightly wider than normal, "I guess we could... Since when did you get so smart?," Ivy joked as the two walked past Mitchel and Rosalie who were on their way to find some fruits.

"Can I have yo' number?," Mitchel asked as the girls passed, causing both to roll their eyes in sync.

Rosalie laughed, "what would have you done if they actually gave you their numbers?"

The dancer's face went expression list as he dropped dead, "that." Rosalie laughed harder, Mitchel joining in with her laughter.

"Thanks again for getting Ivy's makeup for me," Rosalie smiled as the duo snuck the small case back to where Ivy had put it the day before.

"No worries, must have been some pimple," Mitchel grinned, as he hopped back onto his feet and started to do the moonwalk. Rosalie nodded her head, "yeah, it was pimple alright... A really big one."

Off in the distance, a yelp was heard. "Point Saber!," Britt grinned, watching his friend and his blonde, spar it out with two sticks. The duel had started when Saber denounced the Queen, and Britt decided that they had best duel, to defend the royal honor- however Hannah intervened, claiming she had been working on her sparring skills.

"I never understood why the princesses in the games were always captured. I mean you would think after the first time, they would wisen up and take up some skill to protect themselves with!," the gamer stated, as she slashed at Saber's arm.

The young Prince maneuvered out of the sticks path and tumbled onto the ground, "aha! Maybe I really am a younger Prince Arthur!" Saber dusted himself off, getting back on his feet. He looked around for his stick, but it had managed to get lodged into a nearby mud pile.

"Well, aren't you going to get it," Britt questioned, "you know it would be really ace if it came out for ya'!"

Hannah giggled gently to herself, "come on Saber! You will totes level up!" The girl winked as she clung onto her boyfriends arm, Britt bit his lip, when he noticed the wink. However, he still gave his girl a tight hug.

Saber nodded, taking a step towards the stick in the mud. He turned back to his two friends for reassurance before pulling upon the stick- to no avail. The teen pulled harder on the stick, but still nothing happened. Before he could speak, a shorter teen with bright, almost-white hair came skipping in, "Sire. Brandon wants us all to report to him for the challenge!" The trio nodded. Britt and Hannah pulled the frowning Saber into their hug, the three walking behind Twilight who had already managed to return to Brandon. "Mission accomplished!"

"Nice work Twilight. It seems like Frosty is done talking to the penguins too!," the temporary host announced, as Frosty walked away from Skipper, the penguin.

Twilight instantly found her way onto the elves' back, "you're going to teach me to speak Penguin one day, right?!"

Frosty laughed, as he gripped onto the girls fingers, "I promise."

Shortly after the arrival of the resident "elf" the remaining teens had arrived, circling themselves around Brandon. "Ok guys," the twenty-some year old guy started, staring at both Lexi and Zaina wondering if they were going to interrupt him, "Lindsay left me a very specific challenge for you today! And that is to make Skipper happy. As she thinks he's been sad and depressive. He hasn't been eating the cookie-flavoured kibbles n' bits that Lindsay ordered. So your challenge today is to make Skipper happy!" "You know what, I don't even think I need to snark about Lindsay any more, she really does it enough to herself," Ivy stated, crossing her arms. Jade who was standing beside her, immediately did the same thing. To the duos side, Lexi and Zaina quickly exchange glances of mockery of the rag-team duo.

"I really hate to agree with the munter, but I think Lindsay might be losing it a tad," the brit agreed.

The teens all looked over at the penguin, who was banging his against a nearby tree. "Isn't that sweet," Jade flatly said.

"Anywho, you have until 5 tonight to make him happy. Skipper will decide the winner, so good luck."

Meanwhile, off in the thick forest, three penguins stared at one another. If you had the IQ similar to that of Lindsay, or maybe the innocence of Twilight, you might have just believed that they were speaking to one another. "Boom boom?," the penguin known as Rico asked.

"No Rico! This is the plan, you need to stick to it this time! Or else Private will be lost forever!," Kowalski urged on, pointing towards an elaborate sports-play on a oddly placed fragment of chalk board.

"I miss Skipper... But maybe he found a unicorn," Private weakly announced, scruffing his feet across the floor.

The scene returns to the actual contestants, "anyways, apparently Skipper here lost some of his comrades, after their hot air balloon or something crash landed on the island," Frosty cheerfully declared.

"Yes, so let's just go off of what creepy-pedo boy says," Ivy says, as she stares at the boy in question, her glare was followed by her back-up girl, Jade.

"Yeah, what are the odds of there being penguins on Boney Island, let alone penguins who fly air balloons," Jade claimed, this roused some agreement from the rest of Team Olympic, but Team Mis-fits had their own leader, who was at least a foot shorter.

"You guys! We can't just ride off Frosty's statement, he's a real elf. Elves don't lie! We just need to go find those penguins and we can win the challenge," Twilight shouted. Truthfully, she just hoped that were penguins so that she could practice the Penguin language. Her team, though, seemed unimpressed, "you believe in Frosty, don't you Saber?"

The fresh prince, just weakly smiled at Twilight, "I don't really know what to believe in."

"So it's decided then, we'll stay here and fish for some kippers for Skipper," Vishal announced, covering both, Lexi's and Zaina's mouth before they could agree with Twilight.

It was decided that Rosalie, Frosty, Emmett and Twilight would venture off into the forest in search of the companions, while the other contestants would try and fish for the local kipper fish. As the four teens made their way out of the makeshift campsite, Emmett rushed to join Rosalie in the front, "hey, about before. Did I say something wrong?"

Rosalie blushed, "no. You didn't say anything wrong." The two continued to walk in silence, neither really knowing what to say.

"So it would be ok if I kissed you?," he grinned, scratching the back of his head.

In response to the question, Rosalie wrapped her arms around the buff teen and laid her soft lips onto his, "yes."

Behind them, Frosty and Twilight were practicing their penguin speech. Twilight was still wrapped around Frosty's torso, as he continued to give her a piggy back. "Charge!," a voice called out in penguin speech.

"When did you learn that word?," Frosty asked his companion but she shook her head.

Back at the campsite, the contestants discovered an issue with their plan to fish. "I can tap dance on that ice, but I really doubt I can crack it open, bro'," Mitchel told Jade and Ivy.

"Waste of space of then. Get lost, you're using my air," the red-head rolled her eyes, showing Mitchel the palm of her hand- the gesture was quickly repeated by Jade.

"What she said."

The dancer held his hands up in innocence and quickly tapped his way out of the duo's 'bubble'. "ladies," he proclaimed, when he was next to Vishal.

"I know what you mean," Vishal pointed to Lexi and Zaina who were busy trying to teach Skipper how to roll over. When he turned to see who he was talking to, he seemed shocked, "did Lindsay add more contestants again?"

**(conf):** "That's just cold bro'. I know I haven't said much to ya' but woah. Everybody I do talk to, just seems to get eliminated," Mitchel said.

"It's a hard knock life," Saber joked to himself, as he pounded a pickaxe into the hard ice. Every now and then, he would glance over and see Britt and Hannah snogging, as Britt called it- But sometime, just out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Hannah smiling in his direction.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Prince-" Vishal started, only to be cut off by Saber himself.

"I'm not a prince. The stupid twig didn't come out of the mud. I'm no Arthur. I have no merlin."

Vishal shrugged, "come on, I'll be your Merlin. Everything will be fine!," the sporty teen continued.

Just after Vishal spoke, Saber managed to crack through the ice and water could be seen, "Maybe you're right..."

The scene jumps away, returning to the four in search of the penguins. "What have you done with Skipper!," the penguin who seemed to be in charge, or Kowalski demanded, holding a rose to Emmett's face.

"Is this actually happening?," Emmett asked, trying to hold back his laughter. Only moments prior, three penguins had ambushed them, and tied the four teens to the trees.

"This is proof! Frosty it's proof! They will have to believe us now! There were other penguins, you are a real elf!" Twilight squealed in joy, despite the circumstances.

Frosty grinned, "of course I'm a real elf."

"You know, I try so hard to not fall in love, and when I do, this happens. I mean there was a reason why I don't date!," Rosalie exhaled, trying to calm herself down.

"Where's Skipper! I miss him. He's been gone for over a week, and he usually tucks me in at night!," Private weaped out.

Emmett finally couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing, "so I guess we've all agreed that PENGUINS are holding us captured."

"Emm, calm down. You might make them mad," Rosalie whispered.

"Boom, boom," the crazed penguin announced, pulling out a stick of dynamite.

The other two penguins were quick to tackle him, "bad Rico!," they shouted together.

"Oh just great. There's a penguin who just magically spits up dynamite," Emmett exclaimed, his voice filled with sarcasm.

"Emm, shhh."

"Don't worry, they won't hurt us. Not as long as we have an elf with us!" Twilight continued to cheer. Frosty's eyes went wide, "let's hope so."

Meanwhile, back at the campsite, "you can't just take his fish! He worked so hard on getting that," Hannah barked out at Ivy. Ivy and Saber were busy having a slippery tug-of-war with a large kipper fish that Saber caught through his small hole.

"Just watch her," Jade announced.

Britt who was watching the whole ordeal marched over and tickled Ivy, so much that she let go. "I think it'd be best if you and your lass cleared off," Britt announced, as the two girls sneered.

"Thanks Britt. But Saber was doing fine on his own," Vishal stated, as he walked over to Skipper with Saber.

"Thanks..."

"Don't mention it," Vishal smiled as the two reached their destination. Saber held the fish out to the lonely penguin, who greedily grabbed it. Instead of eating it, he used to fish to slap Saber across the face multiple times.

In the forest... "-three!" Emmett shouted, as the four teens tried to break out of their tight constraints, Emmett was the first to burst out, followed by the other three.

"You win... this time," Kowalski declared, as he and his posse walked back into the forest- but not before Rico managed to sneak a bright blue sticker onto Emmett's arm.

Emmett turned to his friends, "well, that was... easy."

"Skipper is probably their leader, they aren't much without someone to lead them," Frosty examined. The two guys began to walk faster than the girls behind them, "penguins asides, I saw Rosalie kiss you. Is it official then?," Frosty inquired.

The muscular teen grinned, "I think so. She seemed kind of worried back there," he raised his eyebrows as he and his friend fist bumped. "But what about you and Twi, what's going on there?"

"Who knows, I'm an elf, not a physic," Frosty shrugged.

"Dang, and here I was ready to convert to the Frostiant religion," Emmett snapped his fingers in disappointment.

Behind them, the girls walked in silence. As they neared the camp site, Twilight spoke up, "you should tell him you know. If you really want to be with him, he needs to know." Rosalie stared at Twilight, "what do you mean?"

"Your secret about the you-know-what. He should know."

The four teens arrived just when the clock struck five, Skipper was already standing in a gap between the two teams. The new arrivals quickly joined their teams, allowing Brandon to speak, "well it seems like most of you did nothing of particular helpfulness, except for team Misfitz bugging the poor thing, so I think the winner is clear," Brandon declared as Skipper began to pitter-patter towards Team Olympic. Though, once he got closer to the team, a look of joy came across his face, before he glared at the team and marched towards team misfitz. He rubbed his head against Lexi's legs, "... what? Team Misfitz win?"

Lexi quickly began to cuddle her new-friend, much to Skippers' dismay. "We won?," Vishal asked, before his team crashed in around him as they began to cheer.

"You make a good Merlin," Saber told Vishal, before he walked away into the same spot in the forest as before.

In the clearing he could see the stick in the same place as he'd left it. Slowly he creeped up on the twig, before giving it a quick pull, it being released from its imprisonment. "My prince charming," Hannah whispered giving Saber a kiss on his cheek.

Back at the campsite, Jade was doing was Jade does best, "Emmett and Rosalie kissed!"

Ivy seemed taken back by the remark, "really?." Ivy began to scribble into her diary, while leaning against one of the trees.

"That's what everybody's talking about. Is that a problem for us?"

"Why would it be a problem?." Ivy asked quickly.

Jade glanced at her leader, "well if they are dating it could ruin us in the challenges. We are going to be down two people after tonight, and it's not even Christmas yet!," Jade explained, counting on her fingers.

"Good job, I think we just found out our new target," Ivy grinned strutting off towards Mitchel who was busy practicing one of his own dances.

"One, two, three, four," he muttered under his breath, as his feet worked into a pattern.

"Five, six, seven, eight," Ivy continued, matching Mitchel's movements.

The dancer seemed confused, but continued to dance, with Ivy matching his every move. If anyone was watching, they would be in the right to assume they were dancing together, the way they moved and glared at one another. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I decided I felt bad for yelling at you earlier, and I wanted to make it up to you," Ivy smiled as she put her arms on Mitchel's sides.

Mitchel removed her hands, but kept the rhythm going, "no really. What do you want?"

"Fine, be lame. But you need to vote out Emmett tonight, seems like muscle-boy decided to act on his smallest muscle."

The teen laughed, "looks like you need my vote- but guess what, I'm not going to let another one of my friends get sent packing. Nice talking to you, hope I didn't waste too much of your air."

Speaking of the couple, they were busy having a sentimental discussion. "I always loved you, I feel it in my bones, I think I have always loved you," Rosalie admitted.

"And I always liked you too."

Rosalie nodded, she didn't expect Emm to understand how she felt, let alone say the L word, "but, that's why I need to tell you something. Something nobody knows..." Rosalie paused, before Brandon came over to the couple.

"It's time to vote. Somebody is going home, and Lindsay isn't around to muck up the lines this time!"

"Come on, you can tell me after," Emmett grinned, as he carried Rosalie bridal style.

At the makeshift elimination ceremony area, Brandon welcomed team Olympic to their stumps. "Nice to see you all again. As you know, your team lost the challenge... somehow. Because of that, you had to vote to eliminate one of your own. This s'more represents safety, if you receive one you are safe for tonight, if not you are being sent away. And you will NEVER ever return."

"Tell that to Izzy and Eva," Ivy remarked.

"Hush!," Brandon commanded as he tossed a s'more to Jade, and Frosty. "You are both safe, good job- your team doesn't hate you," Brandon tosses a s'more to both Mitchel and Rosalie, "or you two!"

Emmett looked over at Ivy, a small grin on his face. While Ivy stared at Mitchell. "And the person going home tonight is... Emmett," Brandon glared at Ivy while tossing her a s'more. "I'm sorry Emmett but the vote was tied. And in the case of the tie, the other team gets the chance to vote and they evicted you. I will give you a few moments to say good bye, then you must leave on Skipper."

Emmett looked shocked, but Ivy was even more shocked. Rosalie took Emm's hand and walked him towards Skipper. "I love you, and you need to know. I don't think I have it in me to not tell you any more... Emmett, I'm -"

**(conf):** "Ivy owes me one now," Vishal grinned as he pounded his chest in the wake of his victory.

The screen cuts away to Emmett riding on Skipper. "I think you have a little fluff on your sleeve- oh how I love karma," Skipper laughed, as Emmett's face turned white.


	6. The Winter Showcase

AN: Hey, hey hi! Zac again with another new chapter! This one is, well short but ya' know who cares? Ahahaha. This chapter is done up in sing-songy form because I basically always have a 'song-fic' chapter in most fan fictions I write! ( watch?v=pHpaCq7xIQM) Be sure to review the story!

* * *

Chestnuts roasting on an open fire

Jack Frost nipping at your nose

Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow

They find it hard to sleep tonight...

Lindsay and Brandon are seen sitting together in front of large brick fireplace. In their hands they hold mugs of hot cocoa, metal rods with marshmallows resting in the fire. "It's nice to be back at the island... Boney island was starting to give me the creeps," Brandon soothed out.

The host nodded, "it's sad though, I had to spent the rest of the budget on having those people come and remove all of the extra snow- Now what are we going to do for the big amusement park challenge," Lindsay frowned.

"Christmas is in two days Lindsay, you never know, maybe Santa might drop by."

Lindsay's eyes seemed to light up, "oh my god! You're right! I need to make plans for the Christmas special! I need to call Beth!"

"Wait no! Don't leave me with them! The girls, they're monsters!" Brandon whined out, but Lindsay was already gone. The intern heard a tapping at the window, "they know..." he whispered to himself as he tiptoed his way to the window. With a quick glance outside, all he could see was the white powdered stuff. With a sigh, he turned around.

"Miss us!?" Zaina cheered, as Lexi pulled the two into a group hug.

Brandon's eyes seemed to twitch ever-so-slight, "no?"

"Oh! Don't be a silly duck! Of course you missed us," the pig-tailed girl giggled out.

(conf): "Vishal has given me a mission. So call me agent Z. My task, to save the flora that the evil intern is holding hostage," Zaina glared, while hugging Santa.

"Look! Marshmallows!," Lexi shouted, pointing to the fire place.

(conf): "The mission can wait a minute or so..."

Brandon gave a sigh of relief, when the teens sat down and began to eat the marshmallows, "don't forget to practice for the challenge tonight, girls!" The intern remembered Lindsay explaining that the teens would have a sing-off type challenge later that day. Both teams seemed pretty eager to sing, and for the most part, the island had been filled with song.

I've got to go away...

(But baby it's cold outside..)

The evening has been...

(been hoping that you'd drop in)

"You just got here darlin'" Britt whimpered, holding Hannah close.

The brunette gave a silent sigh, glancing out of one of the windows in the cabin, "Britt. We're in public."

The brit frowned, "I just want you to know that I still love you. If anything was wrong you'd tell me, right?," he questioned, releasing the gamer, and taking a seat on one of the bunk bed.

"Of course I would, the girls just wanted me to practice with them. Don't worry about anything, Britty bear," as if to get her point across, Hannah sang out a simple tone in a scratchy voice, "laaaaaa."

Britt slammed his hands to his ears, "oh... I see, you should really get that checked out love'."

Hannah gave a quick peck on the cheek to her British lover before happily leaving the room. "You know, don't you?," Vishal inquired, jumping off of his bunk bed and staring at the moping brit.

"What? That my girlfriend is probably out their snogging my so-called friend?," Britt laughed, "yes,I know. I saw them last night. And now her embraces aren't filled with the future, they are just plain cold."

Vishal nodded, "then you need some bro' time. Have you play puck ball before?," the jock asked, tossing a hockey stick to the depressed teen.

"Don't you mean hockey." the teen asked, confused.

Vishal smirked, "no, in Canada we call it puck ball. Don't you want to fit in? Come on, get used to our lingo!"

(conf): "Too easy... It's just too easy!," Vishal started laughing hysterically.

Oh so very nice

(I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)

My mother will start to worry,

(Oh beautiful what's your hurry?)

The moment Hannah opened the door he was there. Her Prince Charming, they embraced, falling to the soft snow below. "Why so stiff?," Saber asked, brushing Hannah's hair gently out of her pale eyes.

"You don't think that maybe this is wrong?," she asked pushing his hands away.

"You heard Vishal, he's been flirting with the other girls. We've just been too busy to even notice... He's not a knight in shining armour, he's just the nasty arrogant baby of a prince."

The two drifted off, making two snow-angels head-to-head, "Hannah, when we are done the show, would you accompany your prince Charming to the Knights' Table?"

Free of her earlier worries, Hannah replied with a bright smile, "are you secretly Doctor Who, and this is your way of bringing me back to past so that I can become your princess-"

"No no, although that would molto bene," he gave a slick wink, "the Knight's Table is a restaurant in Toronto, there are knights that joust and everything."

Britt and Vishal casually walk beside the two in the snow, but not without a sympathetic glance at both, Hannah and Saber. "Don't get your hopes up just yet, you still haven't completely rescued me from Bowser."

"Don't worry Hannah, guess what I just found," Saber remarked, holding out a frosted aqua flower. The gamer beamed with a grin, hugging Saber.

"You two should be ashamed of this. What would Dania think? And don't even get me started on how Emmett would treat you two- I bet right now, Andre is out there writing a song about this entire situation, you two are going to be H-A-T-E-D," Jade remarked, crossing her arms.

"JADE!," Ivy called out from the distance.

"Well, as Dania would say, ta-ta for now, don't get run over by the zamboni."

And father will be pacing the floor...

(Listen to that fireplace roar)

So really I'd better scurry

(Beautiful please don't hurry)

Maybe just a little bit more...

"Don't you think he'll notice the cupcakes missing?," Frosty asked curious, as Twilight raided Brandon's stash of treats.

Twilight shook her head, "of course not! Besides I can't keep watching you all night and manage to stay awake during the challenges without enough sugar."

"Wait! You still watch over me while I sleep?," he paused to take a sip of his milkshake, "I thought we discussed this, Twilight."

The girl in question stopped shoving the sugary foods into her sack, "well, we did discuss it, then I discussed it with Lexi. Lexi says I should keep watching you, she says it's cute."

"Uh huh, and exactly what else did Lexi tell you?"

Twilight blinked carefully, "she told me that the unicorns were playing tag in her cabin again last night, she says that Vishal sent them there to take her away. She thinks that he is the evil mastermind that is controlling all the zombies... Anyways, I don't just watch you all night, I wish on all the shooting stars, and sing Lexi back to sleep."

Grabbing a can of whip cream, Frosty sprayed a gentle cloud over the smaller girl's lips, then proceeded to kiss her, "and what is it, that you wish for?"

"Aca-awkward," Jade piped, opening the door, peeking her head in, then ducking back out.

"Yeah, Dania's right. Let's not do that again," Frosty declared, laughing slightly.

"Agreed... Want a cookie?," Twilight asked, holding up an Oreo.

Santa baby,

Slip a sable under the tree,

For me,

I've been an awful (good) girl

Santa baby,

And hurry down the chimney tonight.

Lexi, and Jade began to prance around in circles, around the true dancer himself, Mitchel. All while singing the oh-so-popular song. "Did I miss something?, or am I dreaming...," he thought out-loud, staring at the two girls skipping around him in nothing but a santa-themed dress.

"Well, unless you've been dreaming about me, lately..." Ivy started, tossing her pink santa hat, it landing squarely on Mitchel's head. "but it seems like you voted with me last night, so I wouldn't be too surprised."

"I didn't vote out Emmett."

Ivy stared at the teen for a little while before grabbing his hand, and forcing him into a fast-paced walts. "Then are you trying to tell me that his girl friend voted him out? I mean, I knew she hung out with Dania, but I didn't think she was biz-nitch like her too."

Mitchel kept dancing with the venomous girl, "I didn't think of that..."

"Of course you didn't. Oh you're so innocent," Ivy chided, pinching his cheeks, "that's why you need me."

The dancer dipped Ivy, as they spun in circles, mimicking their thoughts. Around them, the two girls continued to dance. "Or maybe, that's just why you need me," he stated, as he halted their dance, leaving the dancing girls.

"Well don't just stand there! Get me my diary!"

Santa cutie,

There's one thing I really do need,

The deed, to a platinum mine,

And hurry down,

The chimney tonight

"How did the mission go?," Vishal questioned, tossing a ball back at Zaina, who happily tossed it back.

"Agent Z thanks you for the tip. And it regrets her to inform you that she failed," Zaina informed, looking to the ground.

Vishal grimaced, "and why is it that the mission was not completed?"

"Well uh... Lexi and I- errr, agent Z, got distracted by marshmallows," she whispered.

"You are excused."

Zaina nodded, with frustration, as she marched back to Brandon's cabin. "I won't fail you this time."

Last Christmas,

I gave you my heart,

But the very next day

You gave it away...

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special.

Rosalie sang softly to herself, as she sculpted her greatest masterpiece yet, from the wet snow. Streaming from her eyes were frosted crystals. She continued to chisel and pack the snow, until she was pleased with her finished product. "It really does look like him, maybe he has a little extra muscle though," Twilight praised.

"Thank you," Rosalie spoke, trying to calm herself down.

They stood there is silence for a long while, until Twilight pulled Rosalie in for a hug, "you did the right thing you know. You had to tell him."

The taller girl sniffed, "I know... but I still feel like crap for voting him out."

"If he stayed he would have asked too many questions. I'm sure he understands Rosie."

"Well at least one of us does. I just wish I could be normal. I just want a normal love life," Rosalie started to pout. Mitchel seeing this, came and joined in on the group hug.

Just hear those sleigh bells jingling,

Ring ting tingling too,

Come on it's lovely weather,

For a sleigh ride together with you,

Team Olympic started the challenge, singing softly. Mitchel, and Ivy were putting on a dance, while Frosty and Rosalie swayed to the rhythm, jingling their sleigh bells. All the while, Jade waved to the audience, singing in tune. The emotion in the dancing seemed to put the performance over the top, with the constant back and forth of the singing, adding a new twist on the song.

"I love it," Lindsay cheered, while still chatting away on the phone with Beth.

"Mhmmmmm!," Brandon tried to speak, but the tape across his mouth, and his body prevented him from doing so, in the distance Zaina grinned, handing Vishal the flower- completing her mission.

"Ok. Team fit mits you're up!" Lindsay hollered out, while she made plans with Beth.

Outside the snow is falling,

And friends are calling Ya hah

Come on it's lovely weather,

For a sleigh ride together with you,

It all started with a big bang- That is, Saber being shoved to the ground by an envious Britt. "You stole my girl friend, and you think I wouldn't notice!? I'm not Lindsay! I don't take five years to realize that my lover is cheating on me!," he paused before glancing over at Lindsay, "no offence."

"None taking Bret!"

"She's totally clueless," Ivy remarked.

"Totally," Jade added.

"You were already playing with her feelings! You're not the victim here! She is," Saber screamed out, landing a jab into Britt's abs.

"Well, to be perfectly honest I never really thought this would happen... Two boys fighting over me?," Hannah spoke quickly, before trying to separate the boys.

Rosalie glanced over between the host and the intern, neither got up from their seats, "of course not. Nope, when there's a fight going on, nobody does anything- Oh, but when somebody steals a cookie from the cookie jar-"

"Make it stop! All the negativity! Make it go away," Lexi shrieked out, going into the fetal position.

"And agent's V mission is officially accomplished," Vishal whispered to himself.

"What?," Zaina questioned beside him.

Giddy yap, giddy yap, giddy up,

Let's go, let's look at the show,

We're riding in a wonderland of snow

Giddy yap, giddy yap, giddy yap,

It's grand, just holding your hand,

We're gliding along with a wintry fairy land.

"I think it's very obvious your team had lost the challenge. There's no reason to put off the elimination any longer," Brandon stated, after Lindsay had untaped him, and they arrived at the elimination ceremony.

"Well... at least nobody was hurt," Lindsay smiled, then she saw both Britt and Saber who had black eyes, "at least nobody got sick."

"Don't mind Lindsay, we had to lay off the card guy, so she finally gets to talk on her own," Brandon started only for Lindsay to glare at him.

Britt weakly raised one of his arms, "can we please... finish this soon? I don't want to be next to these two any longer than I need to," he spoke out weakly.

"Tell us about it," Hannah and Saber spoke out at the same time.

Lexi meanwhile was being consoled by Zaina, "it's ok, things will get better soon. Things will be more positive. Their negativity will go away, just trust me."

Vishal fist bumped his fellow agent, "good work."

"Well then, since Beth can't be put on call waiting for hours, let's get this started- besides, apparently she's going to break-up with Brady, and she just doesn't know how to tell him-"

"Lindsay...," Brandon sighed.

"Oh my god! I did it again, didn't I?," she shouted at herself before facepalming. "I'm sorry!"

The intern quickly wrote down a message on his hand 'hire a new card guy', before speaking, "you all know the rules, if you don't get a s'more you are eliminated, and you can never, EVER, come back."

"Moonlight, you're safe!," the host shouted, handing Twilight a s'more.

"Lindsiot, she's not on our team," Vishal flatly said, getting annoyed with her antics.

"Yes I am," Twilight retorted, nomming on her s'more.

"She's the only one of you who did not receive a vote tonight also... So take a close look around, because you're closest ally- might not be that nice," Brandon examined.

"Stupid head, you're also safe- don't think I didn't hear what you called me!" Lindsay glared, whipping the s'more at Vishal's face.

He's moaned in pain when it reached his face, "sorry."

"Hannah, you are also safe, you too Zaina," Brandon glared at the latter, as he handed both of them a s'more.

"You would have missed me," Zaina winked, causing Brandon to roll his eyes.

Lindsay began to walk around the teens sitting on their ice cubes, "Bret, Lindsay, Princess. You are the bottom three, one of you is going to be eliminated. Bret, you tried to kill Princess, and Princess you tried to kill Bret." The three teens tried to correct her, but Brandon just made them hush, "Lindsay, pack your knives, it's your time to go! Wait... I'm not eliminated am I?" Lindsay asked, turning to Brandon who shook his head.

"Lexi, she means you. You had two votes, they all had one," Brandon grimaced, wondering if Zaina had used all the duct tape or not, and if he would get fired if he taped Lindsay's mouth shut.

The eliminated girl blinked at her team, before solemnly walking down the slippery path to Skipper. When she got there, Zaina was waiting. "I promised you I would make the negativity go away, I'm just so sorry it had to be like this," she whispered, handing her a small tulip. "It reminds me of you, fragile but fragrant."

Lexi nodded slowly, hugging her friend, and tying the flower into her one her pig-tails, "thank you."

And so I'm offering this simple phrase,

To kids from 1 to 92,

Although it's been said,

Many times, many ways,

Happy holidays, to you...


	7. The 12 Days of Christmas

Ello my Zactastics! Thanks to my very first followers, Shiranai Atsune & NaruHinaFanboy! I hope this chapter clears up some of the possible confusion on just whats been happening lately... And I bet you won't ever guess who gets eliminated!

* * *

"Last time, on Total, Drama, Frozen!," Lindsay began, pacing inside the mess hall, decorated with the bright and cheery Christmas decor. She continued, "we saw the incredibly talented Team Olympic, put on an amazing performance truly showing off their singing talent. While Team Misfiz, showed off their strength in an all-out duel between Brittle and Pointy! I think it was obvious who won the challenge, and the losers, for whatever reason eliminated the mini-me, Lexi!"

"You got her name right?!," Brandon shouted, rushing onto the screen, a towel covering his lower torso a shower cap over his hair, "I'm so proud of you!," he hugged the host. The intern turned to face the camera..."you're still filming, aren't you?," he sighed, banging his head against the wooden wall.

The scene jumps to one of the cabins. Inside, however the cabin beds had been moved to form a wall in the centre. "So this is how this will work. Saber, you will stay on my left- think of it like the great wall of China or what ever, you can't cross it. And Britt you will stay on my right, like the wall in Berlin. Got it?," Vishal asked, sitting on one of the two bunks in the centre of the room.

"Yep. Now Vishal, want to come with Hannah and me to recreate the battle of the Plains of Abraham? It will be fun!," the fantasy geek cheered out, tossing a wooden stick that had been carved into a sword toward the jock.

Vishal caught the blade, by the sharper end realizing its' dullness, "I think I'll have to pass on this one man, I promised Britt I'd help him with puck ball today." He tossed the wooden stick back to his friend, who caught it with a yelp, "oh... sorry! But I will play with you tomorrow, ok?"

"Sure!," Saber smiled, walking out of the cabin, "it's not a game though," he muttered.

Britt grabbed his puck-ball stick and a nearby puck, "you ready mate'? I think I might be able to ace ya'!"

"In your dreams, I've been playing puck ball since the timbit league!"

The scene jumps to one of the other cabins, where Ivy and Jade were sprawled out on one of the beds, Rosalie having left to take a shower, and do her make-up. "We can't lose today, right? If we do, you would go home," Jade stated, as she painted her toenails, a scarlet red, similar to the toes of Ivy.

"Maybe. You never know, Jade, things can change in the blink of an eye," Ivy argued, scribbling words down into her diary.

"Aca-'cuse me? You know, as well as I know, you're screwed," the follower glared at her friend.

"Would you stop it with the impressions, you're giving me the creeps."

"What impressions," she replied, flexing her biceps and giving each a quick kiss.

Meanwhile, in the other female cabin. "You guys! Cheer up, your frowns need to turn upside down," Twilight encouraged, putting her fingers against Zaina's cheeks to force her into a smile, but when she removed her hands it slumped back into a frown.

"I think Britt is going to break up with me," Hannah whimpered, shoving her head under her pillow.

"I voted for Lexi to go home, I can't believe I did that! I told her I would keep her safe, keep her happy! I promised!," Zaina burst out, tearing the petals off of a small tulip.

Twilight made a confused face, "umm, well, true love will prevail in the end, so I'm sure Britt will realize that Saber was nothing to you. And Lexi will forgive you Zaina, just have faith."

The gamer poked her head out from beneath her pillow, "you really think so? You think that Saber and I can be happy together? You're amazing Twilight! Do you know that? We just need to eliminate Britt so Saber and I can go on our honeymoon!"

"And she will forgive me, of course she will! I just need to make it up to her by doing all of Vishal's secret missions! She will be so proud of me then! Agent Z is back on duty!," Zaina cheered out, pulling off the final petal. Seconds later, both her and Hannah were skipping out of the cabin.

Twilight sighed, curling up into one of her quilts, and pulling out her unicorn plush, "Frosty kissed me yesterday...," she whispered.

And in the girls' side of the washroom, "you don't mind, do you?." Mitchel asked, looking over at Rosalie.

"No, of course not. But why isn't the guys side, safe again?," Rosalie asked powdering her face.

"Well man, you see, in wee hours of last night, Frosty decided he needed to take a leak. When he went to the washroom, it turns out Britt was already there," he stopped, being cut off by Rosalie.

"So you're too afraid that a British guy would steal the attention of the urinal?"

"Huh?! No no! He did his business, but then Saber showed up, and Frosty ended up in the middle of the their fight, he has a black eye now! And if you think I'm going to risk my dancing legs just to do my business! You be cra'," the dancer laughed Then did he some simple footwork before leaving the washroom, "see you at the challenge."

Rosalie laughed to herself, applying her eye liner, "guys... they can be so stupid some times... But sometimes they can be so perfect." Looking in the mirror, she imagined Emmett's arms wrapped around her waist.

**(conf)**: Frosty is shown sitting on the mechanical Santa, his arms wrapped around the metallic figure, "are you ever going to find me. It's almost Christmas... Twilight keeps saying you'll find me, but if you do find me, will you make me leave her behind? And what happens if you just aren't looking for me... Big man, can you just hurry up... Please?"

Lindsay stood on one of the many tables in the mess hall, "me hear! Me hear!," she called out, trying to get the teens attention who were all enjoying their omelettes. Saber rolled his eyes, upon noticing the host's mistake. "Apparently, the big-time producer at Teletoons thinks we need to have a real challenge... Because apparently my challenges weren't good enough. So they sent me this piece of paper, with today's challenge!"

The teens groaned, they were starting to like not having to do the painful and embarrassing challenges that made Total Drama so popular in the first place. "As long as no turtles make a meal of my body, I think I'm ready," Vishal stated, causing the other guys to howler out in emotional pain.

"And if leeches are not involved I'm up for anything. Besides, I haven't destroyed anybodies hopes and dreams today- I'm a little behind schedule," Ivy taunted.

Jade bobbed her head, pointing to a nearby clock, "schedule," she said slowly.

"Oh good! Then Vishy and Ivy, you two get to do the first part of the challenge! Come with me," Lindsay encouraged, as she led them to one of the corners in the room. Standing there were two pear trees, and box full of decorations. "On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree!"

"That's it? We just need to decorate the tree?," Vishal scratched his head.

"Sounds good to me!," Ivy replied quickly, "don't make her change her mind!," she said under her breath.

Meanwhile, outside, Brandon was leading Hannah and Jade to a large bird cage, big enough for about five people to stand in. "Inside of there, are many birds. Your challenge is to find the turtle dove. First person to find it, and leave the cage scores a point. On the second day of Chrstmas, my true love gave to me, two turtle doves."

The two girls looked at one another. "What, you don't want your boy friend to do it for you?," Jade rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please. I've done this a million times in video games, how hard could it be? And by the way, maybe you should spend less time with Ivy, she's rubbing you the wrong way," Hannah argued, stepping into the cage.

Jade watched, as Hannah attempted to remain silent, as to not wake the sleeping birds. "BANG!," Jade hollered out, causing the birds to freak out and storm around Hannah.

The gamer glared at Jade, "why did you do that! Now the birds are going to hurt us!," Hannah proclaimed, as birds began to bite down on her hair and carry her into the sky.

"Hurt us? I'm not in the cage, I'm safe out here," Jade smirked, "see you later, cheater. Next time think about what happens when you cheat on your boy friend. Like I said, Dania would be so disappointed!"

Back in the mess hall, "ok, who's next?," Lindsay requested, as both Frosty and Twilight raised their hands. "Okai, I hope you're ready! I think you two have the hardest challenge of them all."

Both Frosty and Twilight gulped. Lindsay led them to the kitchen, where a dozen eggs were laid inside a carton. Lindsay nodded, then began to walk away. "Wait! What's the challenge," Twilight questioned.

"Oh... I almost forgot that Moonlight! You need to determine which of these eggs is from France," she paused, then sang out, "on the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, three French hens!"

Frosty began to examine the eggs, "do you have any idea on which egg is French?"

"Well, you know how Zaina has been going on secret agent missions lately? She's been teaching me a thing or two. So, with my new-found skills, I'm going to say that the egg, that says FRENCH, is the French egg," Twilight giggled, grabbing onto said egg.

"And so the grasshopper, teaches the master. Your journey is now complete," Frosty announced, as the two began to laugh.

Twilight found a bowl in one of the cupboards, "now, who wants cake?"

In the mess hall, Jade and Ivy ran into each other, "done so soon?," Jade questioned.

"Yeah, I decided that decorating trees is lame, and my talents could be used elsewhere. You?"

"Well, let's just say, Hannah got really into the challenge," Jade snickered to herself, Ivy giving a nod.

Lindsay attracted the attention of the teens again, "well, the next task had something to do with Calling Birds. But we don't know what those are," Brandon shook his head in approval, "so we decided since Team Olympic has one player less they would get a point!"

Brandon added on, "that means the score is currently one-zil." Team Olympic shouted out in cheer, while the other team rolled their eyes, saying how it was unfair. "But then, we realized we had no clue what to do for the sixth challenge either so we decided to give Team Misfitz a point for that one."

The two teams sighed, realizing they were tied. "For this next challenge, we need a pair from each team!," Lindsay announced, as both Saber and Britt stepped forward, followed by Mitchel and Rosalie.

"Well this is going to be awkward," Brandon laughed to himself, as he pulled Zaina and Ivy away for their next challenge.

"Why did he say that?," Mitchel asked to Rosalie.

"What's the fifth verse to the 12 days of Christmas?," she replied, as the duo began to laugh.

Lindsay handed Mitchel and Britt a golden ring, "you need to propose to your partner, the best proposal, as judged by moi, will win."

Britt shook his head, as Saber glared at him, "no way mate, I don't want to be friends with ya', sure as heck don't want to marry the lad."

"Oh thank god," Saber announced.

Mitchel just shrugged his shoulders and slipped the ring onto one of Rosalie's fingers, "I do," she laughed, admiring the plastic ring.

"Point to Team Olympic!," Lindsay announced, "you two are boring!," she stated, looking at the two boys, who were in the middle of a stare-off.

Brandon meanwhile, handed ice skates to both Ivy and Zaina. "On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, seven swans a swimming," the intern sung out. "The first one to bring back their team flag, out there, wins the point!," he pointed out towards the frozen lake where their flags were in jammed into the middle of the ice.

"I will defeat you! You have been holding the flowers hostage. Evil Ivy. Ivy of evil!," Zaina declared, as she pulled the skates on and skated off.

Ivy quickly pulled her skates on as well, "what are you talking about Izzy-clone!?"

"He said that you would say that!"

Ivy hissed to herself, as Zaina skated out of her sight, "did everybody take a crazy pill today or something?"

In the mess hall, Lindsay was counting up the new totals, "with Anna Belle and Vishy scoring points, that brings the new total to 3-2, with the Fitmits in the lead!"

"Her name is Hannah," both Britt and Saber proclaimed. The girl in question blushed.

"Britt, just stop. Game over. You ran out of lives. Pass the controller over to the next player," Hannah declared finally getting enough courage.

Britt seemed startled, but Vishal cut in, "Hannah, if it wasn't obvious already, he's over you. You're both dead to him, so just leave the brit alone." Britt nodded in approval.

"Oooh drama! But next task! Michelle, Hannah-Bell. You're both up!," the host declared, as she played music. "On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, eight ladies dancing."

Mitchel immediately began to dance to the now-famous, gangnam style dance, earning applause from his team. On the other side, Hannah was attempting to dance to the disco, but only made a mess of the rooms' decorations, plus her hair was a mess, entangled with twigs, from her prior task. "Why are all the boys chasing after her again?," Jade asked Rosalie, who shrugged.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, "should we add whip cream to the top?," Frosty asked, as Twilight pulled the freshly baked cupcakes out from the oven.

"Yes!," she answered, almost too quickly.

"Wait... I remember what happened the last time, maybe we should pass on the cream for today," Mitchel deducted blushing slightly.

Twilight looked down at the ground, "oh... yeah. You're right."

Back outside, Zaina was literally dancing circles around Ivy. "Tell me where you hid the flowers! Or face the wrath of Zaina E. Squire!"

"What flowers! Your magic flowers!? Is that what's making everybody cra'-cra'?!," Ivy shouted, trying to skate past the insane agent.

In the mess-hall, "point to gryffindor! Oh wait... Wrong challenge... Dang-it! Point to Team Olympic! You are now both tied! And due to me accidentally losing the rest of the piece of paper," the scene flashes back to Lindsay blowing her nose. "The challenge is now over! The final standings will be determined by the two tasks currently going on!"

The teams sat anxious, as Frosty and Twilight walked back into the room. Twilight tossed an egg at Lindsay, who just managed to catch it. Frosty, on the other hand, quickly removed a smidge of whip cream that was on Twilight's cheek. "Is that it?"

"Yes it is!, with that, team Misfitz takes the lead!"

Brandon walked into the room, "well then, that means it's a tie. Ivy somehow managed to distract Zaina enough to make it back first."

"So now what? Do we go to the secret bonus level?," Hannah asked, causing Saber to give a quick laugh.

"Well I suppose so. In ten minutes, Ivy and Vishy will face-off in a game of rock-paper-scissors, the winner wins for their team!," Lindsay announced.

To the side, Vishal whispered something to Zaina, who was busy sniffing a small rose. "Got it! Agent Z is on the case!"

In stride the agent-in-training made her way towards to Jade and Ivy. "Zaina," they both purred out.

"Agent Z. Actually. And it seems you happen to owe Agent V. A favor. He will be playing scissors. You know what to do," Zaina claimed, marching away. Jade looked at Ivy, "what was that about?"

"Nothing," Ivy muttered, walking towards the center of the room to do the challenge.

"You know the rules, on three reveal," Brandon clarified.

The other contestants began to chant, "One! Two! Three!" When the third word was shouted, Vishal revealed his scissors, and Ivy showed rock.

"You owed me!," Vishal growled, as Lindsay announced that Team Olympic won.

Ivy laughed, "oh I did? The debt was paid when I let you win the first mini task of the day... and besides, I thought rock lost to scissors." Ivy turned to Jade, who met her, with their elaborate handshake which involved clapping, snapping and their signature purr.

"Agent V? What do we do now?," Zaina asked.

"Our team is a wreck. We just need to vote together, we'll be safe. Just trust me."

**(conf):** Rosalie is shown standing beside Santa, "all I want for Christmas... All I want for Christmas is Emmett to be in my arms.

**(conf):** "I just want Frosty to be happy, I want you to find Frosty!," Twilight begged.

**(conf)**: Mitchel sits on Santa's lap, "I just want to see my dad again..."

The scene cuts to show Mitchel teaching Rosalie to waltz, with Frosty and Twilight beside them. "The waltz is one of the most romantic dances, you should only perform it with the one who you love the most."

"Good thing we're married then..." Rosalie laughed, trying to bring a smile to her face.

Twilight was holding Frosty tight, "we need to stop that... The kissing I mean. Santa wouldn't approve of us being naughty."

Frosty sighed softly, "even the big man can't see everything. And I think my protector deserves something for all of her hard work."

Ivy swayed with the silent beat, as she made her way beside Mitchel, "mind if I cut in?"

Rosalie stepped away, and began to watch the sun set. "And what does this lonely peasant have to thank for having the presence of the Queen?," Mitchel said dryly.

"I know it was you. You gave me the frozen roses," Ivy said softly, as they began to sway in the beat.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mitchel blushed, as Ivy's head found the crevice in his shoulder.

Off to the side, Jade stared at the two. "So much for rule number one, 'do not crush on anyone.'" The snow began to drift down slowly on the scene, as the group continued to waltz.

But not all was peaceful on the island, "why are your boxers on my side of the cabin!" Saber yelled out, tossing the One Direction garments at Britt's face.

"I figured you might want those. I thought it might be a good idea to be done with them first, that way you don't try and take them while I'm still using them!," the brit shouted back.

"She wasn't even yours to begin with!," Saber hollered.

"Just drop it, geek."

Vishal, who was laying on his bunk in the middle is shown, a wide smirk spread across his face. "Picture perfect," he whispered.

The scene cuts to the elimination ceremony. Lindsay lights the fire, as Team Misfitz takes their place on the ice cubes. Zaina frowned when she realized the cube beside her was empty- Lexi wasn't there any more.

"We really have got to stop losing!," Hannah announced.

"Why do you think we keep losing?," Vishal spat back.

"... Don't even go there. My love life is none of your concern!"

Lindsay glanced back and forth as the two continued to yell, "any ways... you know the deal. If you get a s'more you are safe, if you do not, you ain't coming back, ever! Vishal, and Zaina you're both safe!"

They nodded and bit into their s'mores. "I told you, we're safe... Just trust me," Vishal winked.

"Just trust you..." Zaina started, "that's what I told Lexi..." she whispered to herself.

"Twilight, you are also safe," Brandon smiled, handing her, her s'more.

"Thanks," she told him.

"And that leaves you three, the new Duncan-Gwen-Trent triangle. I miss Trent, he used to play the cutest of songs to me, when I was sad... I should really invite him to the event too! But, sorry Saber," Lindsay was cut off.

"Serves him right. See you never," Britt laughed.

"But your girlfriend is eliminated... Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, Hannah, I'm sorry, but you're dead to us," Lindsay sang out softly.

"Harsh much?" Brandon asked, but Lindsay shrugged.

Britt turned to Vishal and thanked him. While Saber and Hannah shared one last hug, "you better win now... But you'll need to forgive him."

Saber shook his head, as Hannah departed on Skipper, "did Sir. Ike ever forgive Soren?"

**(conf):** "Oh Santa, all I want for Christmas? The ten-thousand dollar prize," Vishal grinned.

**(conf):** Zaina looked Santa in the eyes, "I just wish I could see Lexi again..."

**(conf):** Britt sighed, sitting on Santa's lap, "when will things work out for me?"

The scene cuts to the female Misfitz cabin; Zaina, Vishal and Britt are sitting on the floor. "Welcome to our first official meeting."

Vishal grinned, as the two other teens forced a smile onto their faces, "thanks... you know, for keeping me," Britt sighed.

"You're welcome," Vishal grinned, putting his hand in the center of the three friends.

Zaina thought of everything that happened in the day, before placing her hand over Vishal's, "in it, to win it."

"In it, to win it!," Britt agreed, placing his hand over the others.

**(conf):** "I just want for people to know the truth... But I can't," Ivy whispered into the camera.

**(conf):** "Aca-scuse me, she can't be falling in love with Mitch the Biz-nitch! It's against everything she taught me! I might need to use my muscles to convince her, or a real good song!," Jade whined.

**(conf):** Saber glances into the camera, "all alone again... Just like school."

In the girl's cabin for Team Olympic; Ivy, Jade, and Mitchel were sitting on the beds. "Welcome to our first official meeting."

The scene jumps to Lindsay, at the lake shore, "I wonder what could happen now! But stay tuned, for the first part of the three-part Christmas special! With special appearances of TD alumn, Beth and Trent!"


	8. This Snow is Real

A/N: Schmer. This is the shortest chapter by a large margain... Oopsy, but you know what it's for good reason! Enjoy a episode filled with the outed contestants!

* * *

"Hello!," a shorter woman, with her hair up in a ponytail, a pair of square glasses covered her eyes. "It's me! Beth! But I'm sure you all remembered that, and you're watching Total! Drama! Frozen! The Christmas Special! And this hunk of man here is Trent!," she cheered out, pulling her blushing co-host into view.

"'ey," Trent smiled awkwardly. Beth nudged him slightly, before he spoke out stiffly, "and welcome back to the show! In this, very, special episode, we will take a look at how the six eliminated contestants are coping on Christmas Eve!"

Beth smiled, tossing her glasses off, "and as your co-host, I thought I should look at least half as good as you do, so I took it upon myself to get contacts." The shorter host winked at Trent, caressing his pecks. The guitarist cringed, pointing to a silver engagement ring on one of his fingers. "Oh don't bring her into this! She isn't any good to you!"

"Cut to the intro... Please?," Trent begged, trying to pry the girl off of him.

The scene jumps to one of the many bedrooms in the Loser's Resort. Each eliminated contestant having their own room to sleep in. "Zaina!," Lexi shrieked, jumping out of her bed, before remembering that Zaina is still on the island, "oh, nevermind then..." She sighed, walking over to the bedside table where in a glass vase, her frozen flower was put on display. "The zombies were coming for me again, but you stopped them. You always do..."

A pounding at the door, forced Lexi to cower under her covers. "Lexi!?," a voice called.

"Go away! There's no flesh or brains in here for you to eat! And how do you know my name!"

On the other side of the door, Dania was frowning. She was still in her pink-polka-dotted nighty, "Lexi, it's just me. But you're worrying me, doll'. Are you sure you're ready to sleep alone? If you want you can sleep in my room again."

Lexi slowly began to creep out from under her pastel covers, "are you sure you're not a zombie that only wants to eat my brains? Because if I were a zombie and I wanted to eat my brains, I would be saying the exact same things that you're saying now."

Dania opened the door, only to be tackled by an upset Lexi. "It's just me Lexi, it's just me doll."

The scene jumps to the large and modern looking dining hall. Large glass-paned windows covered three of the walls, letting those who sat to eat have a magnificent view. "Just say it," Trent nudged Beth.

"Anything for you," Beth stared before giggling hysterically. She walked in front of one of windows and pointed outside, "welcome back to Total Drama Frozen, where we, have real snow!"

Trent started to laugh, as he sat down to eat. "Thanks Beth!"

"No problem?"

Sitting at one of the nearby tables, Andre sat, a guitar in hand. He strummed slowly and softly, his shaggy hair covering his face. "Ohhhhh, there's just no more s'mores for me," he sang out.

The more renowned ex-Drama Boys member grinned, as he watched the amateur write down and scratch out his lyrics. "Do you think he has what it takes?," Beth wondered.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But I wouldn't wish stardom onto anybody. All the running from the fans, I lost two pant sizes," Trent smiled, happily eating his bacon.

"You eat your bacon just like Brady," Beth declared.

"I thought you only hired Brady to be your boy friend?," he replied, dropping his bacon.

"Oh I did! But I still got to know almost every single detail about him! Sierra taught me a lot about how to get a guy to love you!"

Trent nodded casually, "well I'm going to go help Andre..."

Andre looked up casually at his guest, "hey."

"I'm Trent. You know, one of the originals," he offered.

"I know who you are," Andre responded, continueing to strum on his guitar.

"Well I thought maybe you might want my help?"

"No thanks," the teen started to laugh hysterically.

Meanwhile, in the weight room; "So this Britt guy, he seems like a jerk," Emmett stated.

Hannah kept throwing punches at the foam wall Emmett held up, "a major one. He broke up with me because I kissed Saber. In the sims my boyfriends never broke up with me!"

"Oh yes. It was definitely his fault," Kaleb rolled his eyes, as he fed Hannah chocolate ice cream.

Emmett sighed, "why are we doing this again?"

Kaleb shrugged, "I saw it in a movie. The broken-hearted girl went on to beat the crap out of her ex-lover. It was a really good film. But I should have been cast as the lead. I have some really good wigs!"

The gamer nodded, as she swung into Emmett, "level up! Britt won't know what hit him!"

"What about you, big guy? Rosalie told you something the day you were eliminated, then voted you off, if you could see her now, what would you tell her?," Kaleb questioned.

Emmett paused, "that she should trust me."

Back in the dormitories... "Come on Lexi! I heard Trent is here. I know you have a poster of him, don't you want to get his autograph?," Dania pleaded.

"Tr-Trent?," Lexi whispered out, she looked at Dania then back at her room. She ran into her room, and only a few moments later rushed back out, dressed in her usual outfit. "Well, are you coming or what!?" In her hands, she carried her poster.

Dania smiled, feeling accomplished, "sure." The duo then began to skip down the hall, in search of Trent.

Speaking of the musician, "you didn't like my music?!"

"Nah, not really, bra'," Andre replied, staring at his strings. "You were just an over-glorified boy-band member."

"O-M-G! It's him!," Lexi shrieked, charging at the teen heart throb. Dania smiled, until she realized she was still in her nighty.

"I'll be right back," she winced.

Beth stopped the girl, "oh no you don't! We have a challenge to do! All six of you are finally in one place!"

Dania tried to convince the host that she would be better off in real clothes, but Beth would have none of it, Lindsay had shared some of her tips on how to be a good host. Beth motioned for Dania to sit down with; Emmett, Hannah and Kaleb. "But!"

"But nothing! Take a seat, and listen up!" Beth announced, having taken some lessons from Chef Hatchet.

Trent blushed, as Lexi clung to him, after he signed her poster. "Your challenge today, is for the biggest reward any of you have ever had."

"The winner, gets to return to the game," Beth announced.

"And why would we want to go there?," Kaleb started, remembering everything that happened back on the island.

The other five contestants began to agree, "there are zombies back there!," Lexi whined, tightening her grip on Trent whose face started to turn purple.

"And the evil brit!"

"And a blood-suckng girlfriend!"

"And Ivy!"

"And s'mores!"

"And there are way more camera's here!"

Beth and Trent looked at one another, "well, then you can compete to stay here!," Trent declared.

"The winner gets to send a loser back to the island," Beth added, a face of disgust on her face.

The scene jumps to half an hour later, the six eliminated contestants are each hanging in the air by a large rope tied around their waist. Trent, and Beth are holding an overly large pair of scissors together. "Well, you know the drill. We will ask you questions, you get it wrong you get cut!"

Trent laughed, remembering the time when he would have been the one tied up. Then he looked down at the pool of lime jello and remembered his fiance. "Question one, which current contestant still sleeps with their teddy bear?," he asked Kaleb.

"Ivy," he replied flatly. Behind the floating teens, a picture of Ivy snuggling a pink teddy bear princess is shown on a giant screen.

Dania blinked multiple times, "the queen of mean sleeps with a plushy? Oh, I can't wait to see her again!"

The other contestants shared a laugh, while Kaleb only rolled his eyes, "oh please, it's not like any of you don't have any secrets."

"Question two... which current contestant is a directioner?," Beth questioned Hannah.

Hannah giggled to herself, "Britt. I swear, he loves Niall more than he liked me, plus he has this one pair of One Direction boxers," Hannah's statement caused the other contestants to snicker. Behind them, a picture of a topless Britt, wearing said boxers is shown.

"And how does she know that," Emmett asked the nearby Andre, who grinned.

Trent rolled his eyes at the girl's response, "remember, you're the one who cheated on him- He never actually did anything wrong." The gamer shrugged. Trent continued, "anyways, question three this one is for you Andre. Which current contestant lives in a greenhouse?"

Andre looked at Trent, "can you just cut me down? I didn't eat breakfast and the jello looks really good!"

Beth and Trent sighed, as they walked over to Andre's rope and cut him down. He landed with a splat, and began to suck in the jello. "The answer was Zaina," Beth announced, disgusted by Andre.

"Dania, this question is for you! Which current contestant keeps a diary?"

Dania blew on her bangs that were falling into her face, "wouldn't it be hilarious if it was Ivy?"

Beth cheered when Dania got the answer correct, an image of Ivy's pink an elegant diary appeared on the screen. "Bravo!"

The musician glanced over at Emmett, "okay big guy, you're up! Which current contestant has kissed the most contestants?"

The muscle-head paused, wondering who it could be, "Saber? I mean he did steal Britt's girlfriend after all."

"Hey! Don't talk smack about my boyfriend! At least he didn't vote me out!," she shouted, trying to swing over to smack her ex-trainer.

Kaleb started to laugh, "oh no you didn't!," he snapped, as both Emmett and Hannah were duking it out while swinging back and forth.

In the background, a montage of Britt giving a quick peck on the cheek to most of the male and female contestants is shown. "Looks like Britt has been busy since Hannah cut him loose!," Beth announced.

Trent shook his head, "no, no. Those kisses are only friendly..." a picture of Britt kissing Jade in a pile of snow is shown, "or not?"

"But guess what! It's time to cut! You! Loose!," Beth shouted, before realizing that both Emmett and Hannah had already fallen into the jello pit and were currently jello wrestling. "And then there were three," she smiled hesitantly.

Trent asked the next question, directing it towards Lexi, "which current contestant is crushing on one of the eliminated contestants? They are NOT Saber or Rosalie."

"Britt!" Lexi announced happily, only for both Beth and Trent to cut her down.

"Sorry, that's not the correct answer!," Beth declared.

Trent and Beth looked at one another, "we're out of questions..."

"Well then! Cut me loose! I want to see Dania squirm having to make the choice," Kaleb pleaded, as Trent cut him loose. He landed on top of the jello-angel making Andre.

"Owwwww!," he sang out!

Beth looked at the last contestant 'standing' "so, who is it? Who are you forcing to go back to the island?"

Dania winced, glancing down at the jello-covered ex-contestants. She opened her mouth and spoke out...


	9. Checking Her List Twice

A/N: Dun Dun Dun! The holiday is fast approaching! Who will get eliminated next... 3 I know you won't be expecting it!

* * *

"It's Christmas Eve! Lexi, can you believe it? It's Christmas Eve already!," Zaina shouted out from her spot on her bunk bed. Only moments later, she remembered she was alone in the cabin. "Oh that's right... Twilight is with the other girls... and you and Hannah got eliminated." The lonesome girl stared out of a nearby window at the rising Sun, "I miss you."

The scene cuts to Lindsay who's busy wrapping gifts, "well! I hope you enjoyed the guest appearance made by Beth and Lindsay, but I'm back now! And with Christmas being tomorrow! I think it's time the contestants got a little break... But! The producers are demanding one last challenge, so stay tuned!"

"Are you still writing in your diary," Jade huffed, laying in her bunk. Both Rosalie and Twilight had gone to take their morning showers, and do their makeup.

Ivy shut her diary and stuffed it back into her pillow, "I just finished. And don't huff and puff at me, remember, I made you."

"Oh, trust me, I would never forget that," the follower whispered, humming to a gentle beat.

"Good. We don't need to worry about winning the challenge as much now, now that we have a solid alliance," the redhead began, watching Jade pull on her clothes, and head for the door. "Oh. And don't think I didn't notice you locking lips with the wanna-be, Simon Cowell, plaything."

Jade scoffed, as she closed the door behind her, "and don't think that I don't know about your feelings for Mitch."

The scene jumps to the girls bathroom, "why so gloomy?," Rosalie asked Twilight.

The shorter girl, glances up at Rosalie, "tomorrow is Frosty's last chance you know."

"His last chance for what?," Rosalie asked, applying her heavy powder to her cheeks and the rest of her face. "Oh...," she whispered, realizing what Twilight meant.

The believer nodded, "he's been so down lately, I guess it must be rubbing off on me, sorry... But if Santa doesn't take Frosty back with him tomorrow, I'm worried that he might never smile again."

Rosalie bent down and hugged Twilight, "but what about you? Won't you be sad when he's gone?"

"There are worse things that could happen, when you join the battle of the hearts."

Meanwhile, in the boys side, "I see Hannah meant so much to you," Saber rolled his eyes, pointing out the lipstick on Britt's lips. "Hey! Don't even go there. She kissed me," Britt growled, spraying the fantasy-lover with water from the tap.

Mitchel who had just walked into the washroom, slowly began to tiptoe out, "not again," he murmured.

The two teens started to whip water back and forth, both getting equally wet. Britt paused, taking a glance at the toiletries, namely the toilet paper and grinned, an idea brewing. In a charge past Saber, he grabbed a roll of the lush booty-loving material, and soaked it in a nearby sink. With a simple flick of his wrist he chucked the soaking paper bomb at the geek. "Check and mate," the brit grinned, speaking with his accent.

"Two can play at this game!," Saber announced, the dripping, white mush hanging off of his hair. Just as Britt did moments before, Saber launched wet paper at his ex-friend.

Noticing her alliance mate walk out of the washroom, Ivy strutted over to meet him. "Hey, I was thinking we could, well, maybe talk about our plans over breakfast?"

"What's this? Ivy being nice? I must be dreaming," Mitchel chuckled, causing Ivy to frown.

"Well, if you're going to act like that, I'll eat alone," she stated, walking towards the mess hall.

The dancer quickly rushed after her, "I was just thinking, maybe you'd like to dance after?"

The girl smiled, as they made their way to the Mess Hall. Off to the side, Jade watched, her eyes wide open. Playing with her hair, she chimed out, "ignorance is strength," then the follower skipped away, back to her cabin.

In the mess hall, Zaina and Frosty were leaning on one another, both expressionless. "Why does the world hate me," Zaina moaned, wishing that Lexi was still around.

"Why is Santa so late," Frosty replied.

The two glanced at one another, before clinking their glasses of milk together, "to the worst Christmas ever!," they groaned in unison.

"Rosalie and I baked you guys this!," Twilight announced, placing a large vanilla cake, with white icing onto the table.

Zaina glanced at the cake, then back up at Twilight, "thanks, it looks soft," she stated, dropping her face into the cake.

Frosty looked up at his friend, "she's sorry. I'm sorry. We're all just so sorry."

"Don't be like that! Come on, I want to show you something," Twilight decided, dragging the elf out of the Mess Hall.

Frosty allowed himself to be taken away, "but the cake..."

"Don't worry about it. You can eat something later. But first you need a good dose of hope. You're being depressing, and I don't want a boyfriend who mopes," she stated, still pulling the teen. The moment the words escaped her lips, she realized she shouldn't have said them.

Back in the Mess Hall, Vishal took his place beside Zaina, "I'm sorry that we had to vote Lexi out," he whispered, wrapping his arm around the girl.

"No you're not. If you were, you would have never made me vote her out," she shouted back, slapping his arm off of her. "Only Lexi can touch me! Just leave me alone."

Vishal glared, before backing off, "fine. I'll be back later, ok?" He sighed, walking away, deciding he should check on his other alliance member.

The moment he exited the Mess Hall, he could hear their shoutings, sighing, Vishal walked into the guys washroom, "I thought I told you two to take tu-"

A wet and sloppy piece of toilet paper covered Vishal's face. Saber laughed, as Britt's face went pale, "'ey, sorry mate!"

Tossing the paper to the ground, the athlete forced a smile, "no problem."

"We can play some puckball later, I promise not to hit your crotch this time," Britt swore.

Saber started to laugh even more, as he walked past Vishal, "I'd wear a cup if I were you."

Meanwhile, somewhere outside (where there was snow), "you know, this place is covered in snow. Everywhere. It's Winter after all, it makes sense," Twilight stated, stopping when the campgrounds were out of sight.

"And you had to take me all the way out here because?," the elf said, nonchalantly.

The believer pointed to a patch of golden roses, growing in the snow, "they shouldn't be able to grow. It defies everything. I've evened asked Zaina if it made any sense, and she says that it doesn't. So then I asked Hannah, and she said this is the spot where she found you."

"And?"

"And!? That just shows that anything can happen with you! You're my miracle. My wish on a star! Don't you understand that?"

The elf blinked. Then blinked again. "I love you."

In a cabin, back at the camp, "it's in here somewhere!," Jade whispered to herself, searching through Ivy's bunk. "Aca-found it!," she declared, pulling out Ivy's pink diary from inside her pillow.

"A quick threat with my guns," she laughed, flexing her barely noticeable biceps, "and Mitchel was willing to do whatever I wanted... Or maybe it was the cookies I promised. Hmmm."

Jade left the room, stuffing the diary into her sweat shirt.

In the Mess Hall, Mitchel was feeding Ivy a spoonful of chicken noodle soup, "thanks."

He smiled, "no problem."

Lindsay, and her co-host Brandon, walked into the chamber, "I hope you're all ready for your next challenge," the host announced.

Not wanting her lunch date to end early, Ivy responded, "but Twilight and Frosty aren't present!"

Brandon glanced around the room, it was true, all the other contestants were present but those two, "well, the teams are still even, four to four. The challenge will go on!"

"We can continue this after," the dancer decided, awkwardly putting his arm around the red-head. Ivy blushed at the advancement.

**(CONF)**: Jade is shown sitting, "and I'm her biggest fan ever! I am the owner of her fan club and everything! To be honest, I only signed up so that I could follow in her footsteps!," Jade read aloud from the diary, laughing as she turned the page.

The blonde host, continued, "being Christmas-Eve and all, we decided that each team should make a turkey meal, and the best will win the challenge! Myself and Randan will judge!"

The teens all looked at Ivy, waiting for a remark, "are you sick, Ivy?," Brandon questioned, feeling her forehead.

In the corner of the room, Jade coughed to herself, "yeah, lovesick."

"Well, go!," Lindsay announced, as she began to set a large table with Brandon's help.

Team Misfitz huddled around Vishal, waiting for their orders. "Ok, we will make turkey, dressing and gravy. Sounds simple enough. Britt and Zaina, you two can handle the turkey, Saber and I will deal with the dressing."

"Whatever," Zaina added, as she and Britt made their way to the freezer.

"'Ey, don't be upset. I should be the upset one! My girlfriend cheated on me, with my best friend. So come on, cheer up."

Zaina smiled slightly, "your ex-girlfriend." Britt grunted, staring at a plastic ring said girl had given to him, which was wrapped around his finger.

"Why are you being so nice to him? You know what he did to me!," Saber growled at Vishal, as they pulled the needed ingredients from the pantry.

"I need to make sure he's not getting any sudden ideas to vote you off, and this way we keep him in the dark. For a geek, you don't really know much," Vishal stated.

The Olympians, on the other hand, seemed to be having some leadership issues, "Ivy? What do we do?," Rosalie asked, watching the other team prepare their turkey.

"We can bake turkey cookies, and decorate them with love," Ivy replied, staring at Mitchel.

Rosalie slapped the girl, "look! I'm the hopeless romantic here, you're the evil step-sister, I'm not sure if you've ever read Cinderella, but you don't end up with a man! So, before I slap you again, can you please start leading us?"

**(CONF):** Rosalie is biting her long nails, "I don't have the best patience. After the Titanic sunk, I was stuck waiting for ages, that was so-not cool!," she declared, before realizing what she'd said. "Like during the movie... Not like I was around for the Titanic..."

**(CONF):** "So, just like Heather I aligned myself with the first girl I could, Jade. She was really so nice to me. But then Dania came in and ruined everything! Luckily Jade brought up the idea of voting her off, and my arch-nemesis was eliminated," Jade continued to read.

Twilight and Frosty were laying in the snow, forming snow angels. "I love you too, Frosty."

"And if Santa doesn't come tomorrow, I think I will marry you," the elf added.

The duo stopped making their snow angels, and got onto their knees, sharing a kiss. "I have an idea!," the believer shouted, forming a ball with her hands.

"Huh? I sort-of ask you to marry me, and you just want to make a snowman?" Twilight stared at Frosty jaw open, and her eyes wide.

Back in the kitchen... "Ok! The mash potatoes are done," Mitchel announced, to no one in particular, his team was all doing their own thing, in hopes that they would be able to make something presentable. The dancer slowly began to move his arms to a beat only he could hear, as he stirred his creation.

"And I have the gravy all set!," Rosalie added, taking a sniff of her masterpiece.

"And Ivy and I have basically finished the turkey, just a few more minutes in the oven!," Jade announced, pleased that her team finished the challenge. "Oh, Ivy, I think Mitchel wanted to meet with you in the freezer?"

Ivy's eyes seemed to glitter at the mere mention of his name. In a matter of seconds Ivy was in the freezer sitting on a box of soup. Her legs crossed, as she batted her eyes."Thanks!"

Soon after, Jade closed the door to the freezer and locked it. She pulled the key out, and went to the sink to wash her hands. As she lathered up her fingers, she dropped the key into the sink, and watched as it sunk down into the drain, "oops."

"What's wrong," Rosalie asked, followed by a glance from Mitchel.

"Oh nothing..."

Inside the freezer, Ivy began to redo her make-up, not noticing the door close.

**(CONF):** "And then Jade realized that Emmett and Rosalie were together, and we voted off Emmett," Jade read out.

"Now make a wish," Twilight whispered, as she stared at the snowman, she and Frosty had created.

Moments passed as the two stared at their creation, "let's head back to camp. We prolly missed the entire challenge by now!"

Back in the kitchen, Vishal and Saber finished their dressing, "good, now you should go stuff it into the turkey, it should be done by now!"

Saber frowned, noticing that Britt was the one in charge of the turkey since Zaina had returned to her mopey self. "But!," he called, but Vishal was nowhere to be seen.

Britt grumbled to himself as he noticed the girl friend stealer approach, "do you want to steal my bird too?"

Saber tried not to smile, knowing the brit didn't realize what he had said, "no, I need to dress it."

"You're really stupid. You can not dress a turkey. A turkey does not wear clothing!"

The geek face-palmed, as he held onto the turkey, "whatever just shove the dressing into the turkey would you? That way I can leave, and stop looking at you."

The brit nodded finally understanding. He slowly began to stuff the turkey with the dressing. After a handful of minutes, he'd finished. He went over to the sink to clean his hands, realizing his ring was missing. "Hannah..."

Only a few seconds later, the smell of burning turkey filled the room, "crap!," Jade burst out, rushing towards the oven, pulling out a black turkey. "There goes our chances! Why didn't Ivy remind us!" Staring at the freezer, she saw a heart scribbled on the inside of the glass in the fog, "oh yeah..."

**(CONF):** "We almost lost a challenge, but Jade came through for us, and helped me trick my way into beating Vishal, debt-free," Jade kept reading.

After the teens plated their dishes, and Ivy was released from her confinement. "Mitchel, you rescued me!," the redhead beamed, latching on to the dancer.

Twilight and Frosty sat together on one chair, as the entire cast sat down to eat the meals. "To wishes coming true," Twilight chimed out, raising her glass in toast. Everybody clinked to it, asides from Zaina who cradled her legs, staring at everyone with pity.

Lindsay looked at the two meals, "I think the winner is clear."

Brandon nodded, "Team Misfitz win."

Britt cheered, as he and Vishal hugged, the rest of the team remained seated. The British teen looked down at his fingers, feeling the pressure released without the ring. He glanced around the table, and noticed Jade giving him a wink. "And to new beginnings!"

The losing team was brought to the campfire, the five teens sitting on their frozen cubes. Ivy sat beside Mitchel, sending love-eyes at him every few moments. The dancer awkwardly looked away at Jade, who only laughed.

**(CONF):** "And I think he really loves me, for me. Finally, a boy who loves me!," Jade laughed, as she continued to read the diary. She paused, only to show the inside of the diary to camera, revealing a larger scribbled heart, with a chibi drawing of Mitchel and Ivy waltzing.

Rosalie smiled softly at the girl in love, remembering her time with Emmett. Her mind quickly travelling back to the times they had together in the haunted tower.

Frosty only had eyes for the skies though. Watching, and waiting for the big man to come down and whisk him away.

"Your team lost, again," Brandon announced.

"And you all know what that means, the contestant that doesn't receive a s'more will be eliminated, and can never-ever come back to my Wonderland!," Lindsay declared.

None of the teens really seemed to pay attention, asides from Jade that is.

"I have a s'more for Rosalie, and Frosty!," Brandon chimed in, tossing each a treat.

"And one for Topaz!," Lindsay added.

But none seemed to realize what was about to happen, asides from Jade, who grinned on her little ice cube. Once Ivy realized, all she could do was mutter out, "why?"

**(CONF):** Jade closed the diary, "and so you know. I realized something. Ivy hasn't been the big bad villain. I have. Everything we've done has been my idea I've been keeping HER safe. I've been the b*tch who separated all the couples... And you know what? I love how it makes me feel!"

"Ivy, I'm sorry but you have received the most votes, please close your restaurant," Brandon announced, a happy tone to his voice. Finally, the team voted off the jerk who had been mocking him and Lindsay since day one.

The eliminated teen glanced back at her team, "did you ever love me?" But she was only met with Mitchel shaking his head.

"But wait! There's one more s'more! I wonder how that got on my plate... I guess it must be a Christmas miracle!," Lindsay cheered as she tossed it at Ivy, who was starting to cry on the ice.

Jade sighed, walking towards the broken girl, "don't let him get to you, I'm still here for you Ivy. I still care about you."

The scene jumps back to the Mess Hall, the moon could be seen high in the sky. "It wouldn't be Christmas Eve without any gifts," Lindsay announced, as she began to toss a gift to each of the contestants.

Though, most were down in the dumps, they began to unwrap their presents. A pair of green converse, a silver mirror, an Cheshire Cat plush, a soccer ball, a belt with the union jack, a golden crown, a diary with a lock and key, a lump of coal and a santa hat. Everyone seemed at least slightly happy with their gifts, with the exception of Jade who glared at her coal. Zaina stood empty handed, "of course, why should I get anything?"

Lindsay looked at the lonesome and sad girl, "I'm sorry Zaina, I ran out of wrapping paper for your gift..."

"I'm back!," Lexi shouted out. Zaina heard the familiar voice, and the two began to rush at one another, just like in the romance films.

"And with Lindsay's return, all teams are dissolved!," Lindsay announced, as Zaina and Lexi broke down crying, followed by the used-Ivy.


	10. Tis The Season

Rosalie stared in disbelief at the returnee with her brown pigtails, "I thought no one would ever return?," she questioned. Her mind falling back to his smile, and the way his muscles used to hold her tight, she missed Emmett, but he was gone, and she was still here.

**(CONF): **Rosalie sat on Santa's cold lap, "it's the tale of Romeo and Juliet, and the only way for us to have a happy ending is to be under gravestones."

Michel made his way to standing beside Rosalie, "just remember that he's out there cheering you on." The girl nodded, giving her friend a hug.

"And what's this I hear about you and Ivy?," Rosalie raised her eyebrows, "I don't like being the last to know these things, you should know." Mitchel blushed slightly, Rosalie walking away.

**(CONF): **Mitchel stands impatiently beside the robotic Santa, his feet tapping, "Jade promised that Ivy would go home. She said, I wouldn't need to deal with Ivy's little puppy crush any more. I'm not exactly ready to date anybody."

The dancer, slowly made his way over to Ivy, after Rosalie kept glaring at him from the other side of the room. The red-headed girl was currently bawling her eyes out into her hands. "I-Ivy?," he asked.

Immediately, the sobbing girl's frown turned upside down, "Mitchel!," she cheered, jumping into his arms. "Oh it was terrible! I thought I might never get to be with you again."

The dancer winced, "yeah... I know just how you feel."

Jade watched from the sidelines, shaking her head. The follower marched over to the redhead, stepping over the wrapping paper from their Christmas-Eve gifts. "What do you think you're doing?!," she declared, glaring at the boy. "You can't just vote her out, and pretend like you didn't. Come on Ivy, we don't need him!"

Ivy stared at Mitchel, her arms still wrapped around his slim waist as Jade pulled her away. As they moved away, Ivy flailed her arms, like a child trying to grab their candy. "Mitchy!"

When Ivy was out of sight, Mitchel muttered to himself, "thank god."

Frosty and Twilight walked towards the teen sitting on the ground, "what's wrong bud?," the elf asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it?," Twilight started, carrying her plush cat, "he's the only one on your team to not vote Ivy off, but now the wicked witch of the west is going to be gunning after him."

"The wicked witch?," Frosty asked. Twilight sighed, pulling her little elf away. "Don't mind him, sometimes think he forgets that we're on t.v," Twilight giggled.

"We're on t.v?"

Jade and Ivy were sitting at one of the tables, "Ivy, you have got to get over him. He's no good for you. The teams have merged, and our alliance isn't strong enough to win anymore!"

"But Mitchel will vote with us... And 3 votes is still a large chunk of 11. As long as everybody else flies solo, we're fine," the redhead examined, counting the votes.

The follower shook her head, "but your Mitchy-poo, just voted you out. And you would have gone home. So unless you want to leave this game, I suggest getting your little heart, out of this game," Jade snapped, walking out of the mess hall.

"Want a bicky?," Britt asked, exiting the mess hall and following Jade.

"Aca-scuse me?," she responded, stopping.

The brit scratched through his hair, "ah, sorry I buggered that. Do you want a, uh, cookie?"

Jade smiled softly, "oh... please." The duo began a short walk towards the cabins, munching on the cookies.

When the two reached the girls cabin, Britt pulled Jade into a tight hug, "don't think I've forgotten about our one-off," he winked, walking off to his own cabin.

"That's very good news to my ears. Very, very good news..." Jade whispered to herself, stepping inside of the new, all-girl cabin.

'**(CONF):' **Jade is shown sitting on Santa, "Ivy's secret is safe with me for now, I need her vote after all."

Back in the mess hall, the amount of teens sitting around was decreasing, as more and more headed off to sleep. Lexi and Zaina however, were still locked in one anothers arms. "I won't let anybody hurt you again, I swear," Zaina whispered.

"Thank you," Lexi muttered, wiping away her tears.

"You know, I only had us vote Lexi off because I thought it would be best for her... The island was scaring her," Vishal declared, stepping closer to the to girls.

Lexi looked up, "the safest place for me, is and always will be, by Zaina's side. I couldn't have asked for a better friend."

"But, I thought maybe you would be farther away from the zombies, I just wanted to help you," the jock lied, trying secure his alliance.

Zana stopped hugging her friend and looked up at th coloured teen, "d'awww thanks. And you know what, I think my fist would feel so much safer, if it were punching you in the face. So if you don't mind, we have places to be, and people to see- who aren't you." When Zaina finished, her and Lexi left the mess hall and went to the girls cabin.

"Ouch. Who poisoned her wine," Saber cracked, trying to bring a smile on the jock's face.

"If you're talking to me because you want an alliance, you need to be friends with Britt again," Vishal declared, marching off, leaving Saber in the mess hall alone.

The fantasy lover blinked twice, "his royal highness is not pleased." After he laughed at his own joke, and left the hall as well.

_T'was the night before Christmas, and all through Lindsay's overly-exaggerated wonderland,_

Not a contestant was stirring, asides from the elf.

By his side a stolen suitcase packed with due-care,

In hopes that St. Nicholas would soon be there.

_The contestants were nestled in their beds,_

While visions of winning the ten grand, filled their heads.

With Lindsay and Brandon sleeping so chap,

And I having settled, for a long Winter nap.

_When out on the roof there was such a clatter,_

The elf gave out a cheer, knowing the matter.

Away to the window, he flew with a flash,

Tore open the locks, and let out his sash.

_It was in this moment, that I knew my story would end,_

As with Frosty's help I could surely blend.

Away from the island we would fly,

The Santa's workshop- I just had to try!

_The voices did crash,_

As the duo had a bash.

Shortly after, the gifts were placed,

And the elf gave brace.

_"Now Dasher! Now Dancer!_

Now, Prancer and Vixen!

On, Comet! On, Cupid!

On, Donner and Blitzen!

To the top of the porch!

To the top of the wall!

Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"

_And that was the end._

Say goodbye my friends,

Because Frosty and I,

Are learning to fly.

The camera cuts to quick shot of a flashing figure flying in the sky.

The Sun, like how it had fallen beneath the world, began to make it's climb back into the sky. And in the cabins, the teens were more than a little excited. "What do you think we are going to do today?," Rosalie asked, stretching her arms in her bunk.

"Well, it is Christmas, so I'm going to guess that it may or may not include opening gifts," Ivy chimed.

Lexi jumped off her bunk, "aha. We already know what your gift is. His name starts with an M..." Lexi giggled, helping Zaina off of her own bunk.

"Mitchy!," Ivy screamed, remembering her 'lover', as she burst out of the door, in search of him.

Jade purred, "thanks, it's not like i hadn't just gotten her to stop chasing after him or anything."

The flower girl smiled, noticing the frosted rose in Lexi's hair, "come on, play nice. It's Christmas!"

A knocking at the door, startled the girls, "it's the zombies!," Lexi shrieked, jumping to hide under Zaina's nighty, causing the girl to giggle.

"Don't worry Lexi, I'm sure it's not the zombies," Zaina softly said. From the other side of the door, the girls heard moaning. "I take that back!," Zaina whined out, diving beneath one of the beds, Lexi following suit.

Jade and Rosalie looked at one another, "those stupid boys!," Jade laughed, opening the door.

"Very funny," Rosalie laughed as the boys burst out laughing.

Mitchel took a step forward, "will you care to accompany me to the Christmas Tree?."

"As long as you promise not to bite me, and convert me," Rosalie laughed at the irony, causing the others to look at her.

Following suit, the other boys asked for the girls hands. Britt taking Jade, who gave a sly smile, Vishal regretfully pulling Zaina along, and Saber walking gently with Lexi.

"She talks about you alot, you know," Lexi smiled, causing Saber to blush.

"That`s Hannah for you... Do you think she would be mad if I tried to talk to Britt again?," the fantasy lover asked.

The brunette shook her head, "who could deny a prince?"

In front of the duo, Zaina and Vishal were locked together by their arms, "if you hurt her again, you know I won't be afraid to kick your tush from the Pacific to the Arctic, and all the way to the Atlantic. Got that?," Zaina forced a smile.

"Got it," Vishal winced.

The British teen and Jade were laughing, "do it again! Talk with an Canadian accent,"

Britt beamed, "'ey I like bacon, and uh, puck ball!"

"What's puck ball?" Jade asked, hugging her partner.

"Vishal said it's what you guys call hockey?"

Jade sighed, "oh! Puck ball! You're just saying it wrong, silly!"

"What are you doing, pasty! Get your arms off of my boy!," Ivy screamed, charging at Rosalie, who was linked with Mitchel.

Jade purred, "if you'll excuse me." The follower rushed in front of Ivy, "what did we talk about? No more Mitchy-poo, he's not with you. He hates you. He doesn't love you," she enunciated each word carefully.

"Oh that's it, he's gonna get slapped," Ivy declared, handing her earrings to Jade. Jade grinned, as Ivy marched over to the boy and tackled him into the snow. "You broke my heart, now I'm going to break you!" The doors to the Mess Hall burst open, with Emmett rushing out, pulling the punching Ivy off of Mitchel, "do you mind? I think I'd like to reconcile with my friend in my piece."

"What are you doing back here?, I'm positive I voted you and your muscles out!"

"It's Christmas darlin', we were brought back so that we could all celebrate," Dania revealed, as she and the other eliminated contestants joined the teens in the snow.

"Saber!," Hannah shouted, running to her boyfriend.

"Hannah!," Saber grinned, hugging his girl tight.

Britt looked over at the couple, "Hannah..." he murmured. He turned around, and gave Jade a quick peck on the lips, causing her to smile gently.

"What was that for?" Jade asked.

Britt blushed, "sorry, I just don't want Hannah to think I'm still heartbroken over her."

"And there's just no love for meeeeeee," Andre sang, strumming on his guitar.

"That's it music boy! Just keep singing, because the star of the show has arrived!," Kaleb announced, strutting towards the other teens.

"And then the star of the shooooow, arrived, but nooooo body cared, because he's LAAAAAAAMEEEE," Andre laughed, as Kaleb glared at him.

Hannah held onto Saber tight, before staring at her ex. "Let me at him, Emmett's taught me some new moves."

Saber laughed, but stalled the girl, "you can't! I need Britt to like me again, if not I'm going to be the first one of us to leave. You can wait until after the show, ok?"

"Deal. By then, I should be able to have capped my strength skill."

Emmett and Rosalie were quick to embrace, "your secret is safe with me," he whispered, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"It better be, or else I'll find you," Rosalie laughed, as Emmett's face went pale, "kidding, kidding," she chided.

"So where's my little buddy? I miss my elf friend!," Emmett grinned, looking around at the other teens. Rosalie looked around, "I don't know, but now that you mention it. I haven't seen Twilight either."

Beth, Brandon, Lindsay and Trent were the last to exit the Mess Hall, "don't worry about those two, they're in a better place now," Beth stated, looking up into the sky.

"They're in Heaven?," Lindsay gasped, as the teens stared at her.

Trent chuckled, "no, no. They went with Santa, Beth and I saw the entire thing. Plus Twilight left you a note..."

"Oh you mean the paper we used for the fireplace...?" Brandon added in silently.

Ivy stared at the hosts her mouth wide open, "you mean the pipsqueak was actually an elf?"

Beth and Trent nodded. Emmett laughed, "you're kidding. Come on, where is he?" He walked into the mess hall, and started to look around the room. "Frosty?"

"Is at the North Pole with Twilight. Now can we please eat, this turkey isn't acutally burnt to a crisp and looks amazing," Brandon announced, his mouth drooling.

The teens and the hosts all sat around the table, as they all began to fill their plates with the food the hosts had ordered from Turkey Delight. "Now, not to sound rude or anything. But where are our gifts?" Lexi asked, slicing a piece of her pie.

"Well... Uh, about that...," Brandon started, but Trent quickly cut him off.

"Your gifts are each other," the musician smiled, as Brandon glared at him.

"Don't lie Trenton! Actually, I had to sell all of your gifts in order to afford the next challenge, which I'm sure all of you will love!"

Kaleb stares in disbelief, "does that mean we are all coming back into the competition?"

Brandon laughed, "no. Actually, I think you were all just leaving."

"Oh come on Brandon, there's no need to be jelly of Trent," Beth cooed, "you guys aren't leaving until after the challenge, but that's tomorrow."

"I'm not jealous," he mumbled.

"Sure, you're not," Beth giggled.

Ivy and Jade were counting on their fingers, before turning to one another, their faces stuffed with food, "there's only nine of us left!," they burst out in unison.

"Nine?," Trent questioned, shooting his head up from his dressing.

Lindsay smiled, "excellent observation. Yes, there are only n-i-n-e of you left," she spoke in a hushed tone trying to avoid Trent hearing.

"Nine. Nine. Nine," Brandon repeated, staring at Trent. The musician slowly started to repeat the number, tapping on the table nine times, and looking at the nine remaining contestants.

Beth glared at the jealous intern, "thanks! It took me an entire year to get rid of his obsession!" the geek snarled, chucking a chunk of turkey at Brandon.

"Hey!," he shouted, spraying the shorter girl with gravy.

Lindsay blinked, "food fight!"

In the blink of eye, the lovely dinner table turned into a war front. Saber and Britt both dived under the table, bumping into one another. Britt rubbed his head, "'ey mate! I was looking for ya'! I think it's time we sewn over our dispute, what do ya' think? I kinda miss being a musketeer."

"Sure, why not! It's Noel after all!," Saber nodded, as they spat on their hands and shook.

In the kitchen, another alliance was rekindled. "Look. There's nine of us left. With you, Ivy and I have a third of the votes. So I'll be expecting you to be voting with me again, or else I might just have to sick lover girl on you."

The dancer stared, "I thought we wanted to get rid of her?"

"We did. But change of plans, as long as I hold her diary, she's nothing to worry about."

While some hid inside, others were smart and ran out the door. "Do you think they're happy now?," Rosalie asked, Emmett wrapping his arms around her, as they laid on the ice.

"I think, that Santa is a lucky man, having two of the most special people up there in his crib."

"I hope so," Rosalie whispered, as they looked up at the stars, which no matter how hard they tried to see something different, were in the shape of Frosty and Twilight.

Ivy sat in front of the freezer, staring at the heart she had made the day prior. "Why don't you love me?," she whispered.

"Because he never got the chance to know the real you. And I don't think I ever did either," Dania chimed, joining her rival on the ground. "I know about the diary. I know about your fan I don't know you," she sighed.

"I just wanted to make her proud. I just wanted somebody to care or love me for once," Ivy bawled, falling into Dania's lap.

Dania stroked the girl's hair, "I'm here for you. Don't worry. I'm not going leave you. Even after everything, you still deserve to be loved."

Andre and Trent were busy hiding behind the Tree. "Not you again," Andre groaned.

"Like you're a bucket of sunshine to be around, either?," Trent laughed.

"Whatever."

As the food fight came to close, the teens who joined in, namely Zaina, Vishal and Lexi, were covered in food and decided to go off and shower.

Lindsay appears in front of the camera, "well, Chris!? How was that for a Christmas special?! think it was amazing anyways!. I got to spend some time with Beth and Trent, and all of the contestants again! But who would have thought that Frosty and Twilight would really end up leaving us? I'm kind of upset that I lost my little elf buddy. But stayed tuned for next time when the 9 remaining contestants and the eliminated contestants venture into my new wonderland!," She announced, as the camera pans out to reveal a large winter-themed theme park.


	11. Ticket To Win

A/N: WELL I hope you don't miss Frosty and Twilight too much! But come on, who wouldn't run off with Santa?! On a related note... a fan-fav is leaving this chapter so sorry in advance 3... And on another side...side note? This is the last of the 'Christmas' special, things will return to normal after this chapter!

* * *

The blonde host appeared in front of a large frosted gate, it was at least twice her height, "Welcome back to, Total," the host shouted, as Beth jumped into the scene.

Falling into a pile of white snow, Beth screamed, "Drama!." After that, she quickly muttered to herself, "thank god this snow is real!"

Brandon and Trent march into the scene from opposite ends, glaring at one another. Trent carrying his guitar with broken strings, and Brandon dragging a laptop cord wrapped around his leg. "Frozen...," the two muttered out.

The blonde host helped Beth out from the snow, "Beth! Stop trying to make friends with the snow! We have a show to host!"

The shorter girl laughed, "last time on Total Drama Frozen, we aired our Christmas Special, where the bitter turned creamy and the creamy turned bitter. Dania won the returning contest, and sent Lexi back into the game so Zaina could protect her. Later on, Jade finally turned on Ivy, causing Ivy's elimination, sadly for them, it was a non-elimination elimination..."

Trent continued, "After that, the eliminated contestants returned to the island for Christmas day, and the merge! Sadly, it seems that both Frosty and Twilight are missing from the competition, likely due to Santa kidnapping them- But don't worry! My wife is on the case!"

Brandon glared at the ex-heartthrob, "but wait! There's more. All of our past couples were reunited, and in an attempt to make Hannah jealous, Britt, our resident brit, gave Jade a quick peck on her noggin'. And after Vishal realized his alliance was basically kaput, he told Saber he could join, if he chose to befriend Britt again. This led the duo to patch-work their friendship, but who knows how long that will last."

"All the while, Rosalie has managed to stay calm, and watch the events happen. But for just how long will she be able to avoid the drama? And for how much longer will Ivy long to kiss Mitchel, the boy who voted her out, and played with her heart, after pressure from Jade? All of these questions, may or may not be answered in this episode... But who knows?," Lindsay chimed in, pushing open the gate to her Winter Wonderland.

Waiting just on the other side were the nine remaining contestants, to the side the 5 eliminated contestants stood. "Took you long enough," Jade scolded, rolling her eyes.

"Ivy, why can't you learn to play nice with the others." Britt wrapped his arms around Jade whispering literal-sweet-nothings into her ear, making sure that Hannah saw.

"But I-," Ivy started before receiving a nudge in her chest by Jade, "...nothing, nevermind." Dania frowned seeing her ex-arch nemesis in distress.

"Sorry, but certain people wouldn't stop arguing over who got to say what for the introduction..." Lindsay huffed, as both Brandon and Trent tried to hide behind Beth.

Mitchel avoided looking at Ivy, "what exactly is the challenge?"

"I'm glad you asked! Because it's going to be a fun one!," Beth grinned, as she pulled out a number of maps from her purse. "Using these you should be able to find all your way around Lindsay's Wonderland with ease. The challenge is to get the most tickets possible!"

Trent jumped out from behind Beth, "just participate in the attractions and you'll win tickets. But remember, there's a gift shop, if you feel lke you don't need immunity-"

"The person with the most tickets at closing time will be the winner of the challenge and will win immunity," Brandon added on, cutting Trent off. The duo glared at one another.

"And are we free to help out whoever we want,?" Emmett wrapped his arms around Rosalie, raising his eyebrow. The four co-hosts nodded in approval.

"Thanks," Rosalie whispered.

Lindsay looked behind the teens, where a newly-hired card holder stood, flipping to a new card. The new staff-member had a name-tag that read 'Indi'. The blonde host quickly scanned the fresh card, "oh! And don't forget, at noon there will be a music performance at the Lindstastic Music Stage!"

The resident dancer perked up at this, "who's playing? The Drama-Brothers?"

"I hope not!," Andre muttered, before laughing hysterically.

Trent rolled his eyes, "must be Diss Trent Day or something..."

The short host sighed, wrapping her arms around the musician, "no, the Drama-Brothers will not be performing, we have a big-big star! But their identity shall remain a secret till noon!"

Kaleb stared directly at Beth, "a bigger star than I? This can not be!"

"It can, and is," Brandon pipped in.

"Is there a medieval themed section? In particular, a restaurant called, The Knights Table?" Saber quizzed, unfolding the map Beth had just given him.

"It's possible... I don't exactly remember...," Lindsay paused.

"Go figure," Jade laughed.

"I found it!," Hannah shouted, locating the restaurant, "I guess we can have our first date now, huh!?" Saber smiled, before thanking Lindsay for having the restaurant added into her Wonderland.

"Sorry to be a bother, but can we please just get going!? I can smell the cotton candy, and I just can't stop myself!," Lexi shouted.

"I second that!," Zaina grinned.

"We never said you had to stay here...," Trent chuckled, as the teens all bolted off.

"Are you going to win me a teddy bear?," Jade winked, kissing Brit on the cheek.

Britt shook his head in surprise, "I thought we were only going to pretend to be together when Hannah or Saber were around?"

"Oh... Sorry, I thought I saw them... But pretty please? I'm sure Hannah will be jealous when she sees me hugging the bear later..."

Britt sighed, "fine, but only because I'll get some tickets at the same time. Besides, this kind of activity is always a doddle," he pointed to where a number of cups were stacked in a pyramid formation. To the side of it, a number of snowballs were piled.

The brit grabbed one of the snowballs and tossed it at the cups, knocking them all down in one shot. "Smashing," Jade mocked in her best british accent.

"I guess this is for you then," the card holder from before smiled, as she blushed handing Jade a large plush polar bear. "And these are for you," she added, handing Britt his tickets.

Kaleb was stalking Vishal, as he went from activity to activity, "you don't like a single one of them, do you?"

The athlete was using a water gun to fill a jug with water, "what makes you say that?"

"Us eliminated contestants, you know, we get to watch your every move."

Vishal stopped. "What!?"

"We get to watch your every move."

"It's not my fault they Lindsay cast a bunch of idiots and dweebs. Britt would be fine, but he's too emotional."

Kaleb nodded, "yeah, we're such idiots and dweebs, like, you know everything about the whole live feeds? I lied."

Soon the actor was getting sprayed with water, "you what?"

"I lied. And if you don't want your whole 'i'm going to be friendly to everyone plan' to be ruined," Kaleb pulled out his cellphone, revealing that it was set to record, "you had best be mentioning my name every single episode from here on out."

Vishal stopped squirting the water at Kaleb, "then how about I buy you some cotton-candy, friend."

"Why do you let her treat you so poorly," Dania sighed when her and Ivy got on a teacup attraction.

Ivy shrugged, "I guess I'm used to it. It's also kind of karma. I wasn't very nice to people around here, to you. It makes sense that Mitchel voted me off, who would ever want to be with me?"

Dania hugged the sobbing girl, "don't say that. From what you've told me, you only ever acted that way because you wanted Heather to notice you. And you know what, I'm sure she did!"

"Wh-wha-what am I going to do when you leave? What if I end up going back to becoming her super clone?"

Daddy's little treasure simply rubbed her arm on the girls back, "I wouldn't worry about that too much, Jade seems to have taken every single bad trait from the old you. If anything, she'll turn into that person."

"But that's not fair to her..."

"I know it's not... but I'll think of something. Don't worry. I won't let either of you turn into a monster. But the first step in all of that is going to be letting Mitchel go."

"I don't think I can... Really, I've tried."

A large stone room was lit by the dim-litter candles, a burning scent filling the chamber. Two teens sat alone, enjoying a steak with gravy. In the distance knights fought with their swords. "Isn't this what you've always wanted and more?," Saber asked, awkwardly putting his arm around Hannah.

"Yep. Sure is... I'm just going to go to the powder room, and apply some more pixie dust I collected..."

**(CONF):** Hannah sat on the frosted throne that Lindsay had bought to replace the old confessional, "he's just so awkward... at least Britt knew what he was doing."

Jade was applying her own makeup when she saw Hannah walk in. "Is the date going as aca-awful- I mean, aca-amazing as you've always dreamt?"

Hannah stared at the follower, "not really... He's just kind of, well he's acting like himself I guess."

"Awwww, is little miss cheater missing her boy-toy? Well guess what, he's mine now, and if you want him back you'll have to get past Lightning and Thunder," Jade declared showing off her biceps. "Toodles!," she giggled as she grabbed her teddy and skipped out of the room.

The gamer frowned, staring into the reflection, thinking about how she used to feel when Britt would wrap his strong arms around her, instead of the noodles that Saber possesed.

Britt was sitting with Saber, "so when she comes back just make sure to make her feel special, you know. Maybe challenge one of the knights to a duel or something. Then when you beat em' show your queen how much you love her."

"Yeah... Sure, thanks for the advice!," Saber declared.

**(CONF)**: Saber rolled his eyes, "I can't stand that guy."

When Hannah returned from apply her pixie dust she was confronted with Saber knocked out on the ground, one of the knights laughing over him. Hannah facepalmed when she saw the sight, "... My hero."

As the clock slowly began to tick down to noon, Mitchel and Andre made their way to the Lindstastic Stage. "Who do you think is going to be performing."

"I'm not really sure, but they can't be worse than the Drama Brothers," Andre declared.

Mitchel paused, "what's your issue with them anyways? I'm curious."

"I went to one of their concerts, and when I got there they brought me up on the stage, but my pants got caught on some metal... I was there standing in my boxers in front of my girlfriend."

"That was you! Aha,?" Mitchel started to laugh, as they continued to walk.

"Don't judge me!"

As they neared they could tell that all of the other contestants were already there. Mitchel checked his pockets to see just how many tickets he had earned so far. He was left disappointed when he could only count twenty.

_Do I attract you?_

Do I repulse you with my queasy smile?

Am I too dirty?

Am I too flirty?

Do I like what you like?

"It couldn't be..." Mitchel rushed to the stage to see the one and only MIKA performing. He looked up in awe as the singer danced along the stage in his crazed fashion.

When the singer saw Mitchel he motioned for him to join him on the stage a large grin plastered on his face. "Don't do it man! You know what might happen," Andre warned.

The dancer ignored him as he jumped onto the stage and started to dance. The teens all erupted into cheer as one of their own danced with the star, even Kaleb applauded. Soon enough MIKA and Mitchel were in their own dance-off.

Jade pulled Ivy off to the side, "how many tickets do you have so far?"

"Not many... Dania and I were talking and going on some of the rides, I think I might have like ten?," Ivy announced.

Jade glared, "Well I only have forty, and I know for a fact Britt has more than me. Give me yours, so that I can win immunity."

Ivy shook her head, "no Jade, Dania says I should stand up for myself. You can't have my tickets, there's still time, you can get your own tickets."

"Aca-scuse me? You did not just say NOof Ste, to me. I am the biggest star on this island, and I refuse to be treated like dirt, especially from the likes of you. You know Heather would want you to help me. She would want you to keep me safe!"

"... You... You know about Heather?" Ivy started before running away, Dania started to chase after her, but Mitchel beat her to the chase, jumping off of the stage.

Rosalie and Emmett were swaying to the music as they began to dance slowly. "Did Mitchel teach you how to dance like this?," she asked.

"The guys chill, he's just full of information, who taught you how to dance like this?"

"Do you really want to know," she teased.

"Good point...WOAH!" Emmett shouted upon seeing the Hammer test of strength in the distance, "oh come on, I challenge you!"

Rosalie snickered, "but I'm a GIRL!"

"You're not just some ordinary girl."

Zaina and Lexi 'oooooed' as they walked past the flirting couple, "they're so cute together!," Lexi smiled.

"Do you like your cotton candy?," Zaina asked, eying Lexi.

The pig-tailed girl nodded repeatedly, "thanks, but you didn't have to waste your tickets on me!"

"No, I think I had to! You brought me back flowers, from the resort. I feel so energized now!"

Vishal grinned as he walked between the two girls, "oh really? Then you'd be willing to challenge me in an extreme challenge?"

"Well, I do love doing things extreme, besides, Agent Z has been feeling neglected!"

"Well then. If I win, you two join my alliance. If you win, You can get all of my tickets."

Lexi nommed on her purple and pink cotton-candy, "yummy."

In a frosted palace, Ivy was curled up on one of the thrones. "Ivy? Are you here?," Mitchel called out.

"No," she muttered.

The dancer smiled, hand-standing his way over the girl. "You know, you should really turn that frown upside down... See what I did there?"

She laughed slightly, before joining the teen on her hands. "You're really cool, did you know that?"

"It may or may not have come up once or twice. But look Ivy, I'm really sorry about everything. I'm just not ready for a relationship... My dad rushed into one when he was little and wrote a song about it... Grace Kelly if you've ever heard it. Anyways, so he ended up leaving my mom and me in the end."

"I know, I know. Dania told me... But you were the first person to be nice to me, this entire time!" He gave her a tight hug, "well you weren't exactly the nicest person to start with, but I promise after tonight, things will be different. You'll be able to start anew, just trust me."

Standing on two podiums above a giant ball pit were Vishal and Zaina. Each armed with a large pull with pillows on either end. "To the death!," Saber cheered out from the sidelines.

"You earn those experience points girl!"

"Good luck," Zaina smiled.

"You'll need it," he muttered, as he tried to poke Zaina with the rod but she ducked out of its path.

It was Zaina's turn as she lunged with her weapon, also missing. The two began a back and forth game of slashes and dodges, causing the pillows to tear open and spill their feathers around the ball pit.

After quite some time, a hit was made, as both teens were swept into the ball pool. "I won!," they both shouted as they fell.

Lindsay came onto the intercom, "hellooooo contestants! We have been monitoring your ticket scoring and it comes down to who ever won the duel between Zaina and Vishal. It seems the majority of you seemed to think this was play time... not that I could blame you."

Vishal stared at Zaina as she climbed out of the ball pit, "luck!" Vishal rolled his eyes at her remark. In the distance, he sees Rosalie cheering as she drops a hammer to the ground, Emmett seeming embarrassed.

"Anyways, we had to go and watch the recording in slow motion, and it seems that... Zaina was able to knock Vishal off before he knocked her off. Meaning, that congratulations Zaina, you have won the very first individual immunity! As for the rest of you, we'll be expecting you soon for your votes," Brandon confirmed.

Lexi jumped onto her friend the moment the announcement was made, "we're free! We don't need to worry about him and his nasty alliance anymore! He's going home, and it's all thanks to you, Zaina!"

Vishal growled as he dragged Saber and Britt away from the audience. "Have you two made up yet?"

"Yes," they both quickly replied, one genuine, the other not-so-much.

Vishal grinned, "good because we have a new target this week, and her name starts with an 'I'."

"Ivy? Really? She seems so sad lately though..." Britt stated, ruffling his hair.

Hannah walked up to the trio, "oh there you are Saber! I was looking all over for you, Emmett and Rosalie are saying their goodbyes, it seems like we need to leave before you guys vote, and I don't want to leave without saying goodbye. So if you don't mind boys...Britt, I think I'll be taking my boyfriend with me for a bit." She quickly hovered over the word 'boyfriend'.

Saber and Hannah walked away from the two others, "I'm going to miss you," he muttered.

"And I'm going to miss you too, but look. You can't trust Vishal, Kaleb has told me things, he just can't be trusted."

"And I can't trust Britt, right?"

Hannah looked away, "right. Look, I'm gonna go now, and I'll see you at the finals. Just promise me they will go home before you do."

"I promise," he whispered kissing his princess, causing her to look to the ground.

"He can't be trusted. You know that, right?," Vishal asked, as he and Britt watched Saber walk Hannah to the dock.

"I believe in second chances."

"And I believe in you," Jade whispered as she pulled Britt away.

Vishal glared as the two also left, "and Britt can't be trusted either... Why is everyone so terrible at this game."

Later on the teens eagerly gathered around the fire place, sitting on their ice cubes. "How come these things never melt?," Mitchel chuckled.

"There are some things that just can't be explained by human logic," Rosalie teased.

Saber eyed Rosalie as she made her comment, "maybe these are actually just plastic?"

"Plastic ice cubes...? I think I've seen it all!," Ivy tried to join in, but the others ignored her.

"It's ok. Ivy, I thought you were pretty funny, and so does Britt, right hun'," Jade poked her brit.

"Yeah, it sure was ace!"

Lexi and Zaina were busy poking their cubes, "I don't think they're plastic... Wouldn't plastic also melt?," Zaina quizzed.

"I guess so, you're so right!," Lexi added.

Vishal muttered to himself, "idiots."

"Well, I can answer all of those with one command!," Lindsay cheered, as she ordered Brandon to walk into the fire.

He grudgingly did as he was told, as the digital fire caved in around him. "Can we please get on with the votes? This thing is still hot!"

Lindsay nodded eagerly as she waved to the nine contestants. "Britt, having seen more of your body on the Christmas Special, do you play any sports back home?"

The brit blushed at the question, "uh, I play rugby and soccer... And maybe when I go back I might start to play some puck-ball, Vishal has been teaching me how to play."

"Like O-M-G! I love puck ball! Go Moose Heads!"

Jade and Ivy looked at one another before snickering.

"Anyways, Vishal, feeling safe tonight?," Brandon asked.

"Safer than Ivy is."

Ivy frowned, looking at the ground, "thanks for the support." She looked down at her wrist where she saw the charm bracelet that Dania had given her, a smile returning to her face.

"And finally... Jade, Rosalie!," Brandon announced tossing them each a s'more. "As you know receiving one of these mean you are safe from elimination and can not be eliminated tonight.

Lindsay stared at te card person behind the teens, "oh. Brandon! You forgot about Zaina!," Lindsay strained to read, as she tossed a s'more at the flower girl.

"Ooops, she must have slipped my mind... Lexi, Saber! You're both also safe!"

"And so is Mit... Mitchel?" Lindsay read.

Brandon nodded, staring at Britt, Ivy and Vishal. "You all received at least one vote. Feeling hopeful Britt?"

"Sort of, seeing all my mates again really cheered me up. And besides, I've got Jade by my side now."

"Good to hear, because you're also safe!," Lindsay cheered tossing him his s'more.

"Are you sure you still feel safer than Ivy, Vishal?," Brandon questioned, staring at the teen.

"Positive, Kaleb's star-power is rubbing off on me," he winked at the camera.

Lindsay stared at Ivy then back at Vishal. "Well, Ivy. I would ask you to turn in your costume, however..." Lindsay tossed a s'more to Vishal.

"My dad asked me to go on tour with him... If you didn't know, MIKA is my father, and he wants me to dance with him while he tours the country. I haven't seen him often, so this is literally a once-in-a-lifetime thing, I couldn't turn it down. Ivy, here, you deserve this more than I do," he smiled, handing the nearly-eliminated contestant his s'more. "I promised, didn't I?," he whispered.

Ivy gave her friend a kiss on the cheek, "thank you...for everything. Really."

"It's going to be okai, with Lightning and Thunder, and my star-power, no one will be able to stop us."

Rosalie sighed, as she gave her friend a tight hug before he left, "it's funny... He said all of his friends were eliminated or left, but now I'm starting to think I'm the one who's cursed... In more ways than one."

Britt watched idly by as Mitchel slid down the icy path of fail and rode away on Skipper, "how did I get a vote?"

"I told you, he can't be trusted," Vishal announced, before walking over to the bubbly girls. "Miss me?"

Lindsay is shown standing in the snow. "How was that for unexpected! Huh? I didn't even see it coming, who knew MIKA, who volunteered to perform for free was actually Mitchel's father?! I mean really, you would think whoever cast Mitchel would think to tell me that! But don't forget to tune in for the next episode, because my spidey senses tell me there's going to be even more drama, considering this is the second time Ivy has been spared from elimination! I promise there'll be more drama, next episode on Total, Drama... FROZEN!"


	12. The Gift That Keeps On Giving

The camera pans across the frosted lake, the tiny specks of white drifting down from the sky above. The Moon breathing in her final breath so that the Sun could breath his first. A bubbley blond stood on the lake, pink ice skates sheltering her feet. "Welcome back to Total Drama Frozen! Last time, I finally got to open up my Winter Wonderland and the contestants, eliminated and current were thrilled to explore all it had to offer... Past contestants brought up new emotions for the contestants, and Vishal was revealed to not be as caring as he first seemed! Dania was able to show Ivy her true self, and the two bonded, Jade however was not fond of her new friendship and tried to get Ivy eliminated! It would have worked, however guest singer MIKA was revealed to be Mitchel's father and invited his son to go on tour with him! Leaving Ivy with the most votes, but with Mitchel taking her place in the elimination... Stay tuned to find out what will happen next; on TOTAL... DRAMA... FROZEN!"

Brandon stood by the camera, "thank god we hired a cardholder!" To his side Indi gave a thumbs up.

The scene flashes to the girls cabin. Lexi and Zaina were sitting on one of the beds, as Lexi did her pig-tails for the day, and Zaina sniffed her morning flower. "I'm good to go!"

"What exactly does she mean by that?," Jade asked, leaning over the edge of the top bunk.

Lexi finished wrapping her pink bow-tie around her second pigtail then looked up into Jade's eyes. She smiled, "oh, Zaina needs to have flowers around to be herself! You would think you would know that, you've only shared a cabin with her for like... ever!," Lexi giggled out.

The flower girl nodded, before pulling Zaina off of the bed to stare at Ivy who was snoring as per usual. "Sigh, I was kind of hoping she would have learnt to stop snoring by now!"

"I think it's kind of cute... Someone as wicked as Ivy still has their faults... Now if only there was a no-snoring challenge!," Lexi giggled as her and Zaina began to poke the sleeping girl.

Jade climbed out of her bunk and stared at the two girls, "I don't think Ivy would aca-appreciate you doing that... BUT I'm the biggest star here, so out of the way." The follower shoved the giggling girls out of her way, flexing her biceps as she began to poke Ivy.

Rosalie crawled out of her bunk and stared at the teens poking Ivy, before marching out of the cabin.

In the guys cabin, a similar situation was occurring. Saber wielding the great and powerful Sharpscabular was doodling a moustache onto the brits' face. "Think you're so fantastic with you tea and crumpets? I'd like to see Jade kiss your face now!"

Vishal wakes up to Saber talking to himself, "what's going on man...?"

The fantasy-lover hides the super-fantastic Sharpscabular behind his back, "huh, oh nothing." He muttered quickly.

The athlete stared at the nerd, "come on, I know Britt didn't just grow an uneven french 'stache during the night," he declared, grabbing the sharpie from Saber. "If you're going to draw a moustache, at least make sure that it's even," he began to draw curves on Britt's face to even-out the moustache.

**(CONF)**: Britt is sitting on the frosted throne, the pen-stache still on his face. "They do realize I always get up earlier than they do, to praise the Queen for giving me such a nice life? Atleast it's for the better, I know now that the only person I can trust here is Jade."

Rosalie is standing in front of one of the large mirrors in the girls washroom. "My life was perfect before I came here, I was beautiful, it almost seemed like it was 1933," the blonde sighed to herself, applying the thick powder to her face. Her thoughts quickly fleeted, as images of Dania, Emmett, Frosty, Mitchel and Twilight filled her eyes. A lone tear fled from her eye, she carefully wiped it away. "I wonder what it would be like to never see your own reflection," she laughed at her own joke, packing up her makeup.

Zaina walked into the washroom, and began to brush her teeth.

The blond stared at the girl, "where's Lexi?"

"I think she's still poking Ivy, she really could do that all day, now that I think about it, aha!," Zaina tried to say, while brushing her teeth, causing the foam to leak out of her mouth.

Rosalie nodded, trying to make heads-or-tails of what the girl had said, "oh. Well I think this is the first time I've ever seen you two apart!"

Zaina spat into the sink, "that's true... I'm just making sure she's safe. You know, she's scared of the zombies from the tower challenge, and now she's afraid of Vishal, and don't get me started on Ivy!"

The bond nodded, "it seems like you're tired, here let me help." Rosalie opened her make-up bag, and started to apply some under-eye shadow to Zaina's eyes to cover up the bags.

"Thanks," Zaina sighed, as she began to relax. "It's not that I don't like Lexi, it's not that at all. She's one of the closest friends I've ever had, back home people would make fun of my obsession with flowers, but since I've been here I haven't had any of the urges. She's been good to me!"

Rosalie continued to apply makeup to the girls face, "she's just tiring you out. If you'd like I could try and take over for a day or so, let you have a little break."

"You would do that, for me?!" Rosalie nodded, Zaina jumping into her arms. "Thank you."

**(CONF):** "Zaina seems nice, and so does Lexi. I just... I just don't want to end up all alone of this island, all of my other friends are gone! But I refuse to let Lexi or Zaina fall victim to the curse. No, these friends are here to stay," Rosalie proclaimed, sitting in the frosted throne.

**(CONF):** Zaina sat on the icey chair, "don't get me wrong. I'm only doing this so that I can rest up and perform better in the challenges so that I can bring Lexi further into the game! I need to make sure Vishal gets eliminated, because only then will Lexi stop having nightmares... I hope anyways."

Saber and Vishal walked out of the boys cabin, "so does this mean I'm back in the alliance?," Saber asked, grinning.

"Huh. Yeah sure," Vishal decided. Saber cheered, as he pumped his fist into the air and ran off ahead into the mess hall, "dweeb."

All of the teens were eating in the mess hall, asides from Britt and Ivy who walked in together, after Ivy tried to help Britt wash the sharpie off, but to no avail. The laughter erupted the moment they stepped into the mess hall, asides from Rosalie who only frowned at the sight.

**(CONF):** Ivy sat on the icy throne, "I feel like this is the third film in Mean Girls. Like really, can't they grow up already? I know I was mean before, but I've changed!"

Jade managed to hide her laughter long enough to get up from where she was sitting with Zaina to go see her faux-boy-toy. "What... what happened?"

Britt blushed, scratching his hair, "the guys just thought it would be funny to draw on my face, no biggy."

The duo kissed, causing Ivy to frown as she walked away. She looked around at the tables, Lexi was sitting with Rosalie, Vishal with Saber, and Ivy and Britt were making there way to with Zaina. Ivy got her meal before heading to the girls washroom. Taking a seat on one of the stalls, she ate her breakfast, "yep, definitely Mean Girls 3.. I'm sorry Heather, but I'm just not as strong as you."

"I thought I told you not to talk to Ivy anymore? She's too big of a target, and now she's trying to come between us, did you see how she looked at you?," Jade declared, gripping onto Britt's biceps.

Britt moved in close to Jade's ear, "we're not actually dating, you know that right? Or are you starting to fancy me?"

Jade winked, "maybe... Just stay away from Ivy, she's no good."

Zaina munched on her toast while staring at the two, her eyes always finding there way back to where Lexi and Rosalie were sitting.

Lexi was telling Rosalie just how much Emmett would talk about her. "Oh, he's never going to live this down!" Rosalie teased.

"So... why isn't Zaina sitting with. I mean, I'm glad I got to talk to you and all, but I kind of miss Zaina..."

Rosalie smiled, "she's just trying to spend time with other people, so they won't want to vote either of you two out."

"So it's not because she doesn't like me anymore? I mean you can tell it to me straight, I won't mind... really. I know I'm not the prettiest girl around with you here, and I'm not the strongest, or the coolest, or the smartest... But she was my friend..."

"Nono! It's nothing like that you're perfect just the way you are!"

"Are you sure? Then why do the zombies only ever seem to come after me..."

The scene jumps to the final table, where Saber and Vishal sat. "And then the prince stormed the castle and rescued the princess!"

Vishal rolled his eyes, "are you done yet?"

"No! After that the princess was sad, because she had to give up everything to be with a stranger, when in fact she was happy to begin with," Saber continued.

**(CONF): **Vishal repeatedly banged his head against the camera, "why didn't I just stick with Britt. At least Britt was cool. And also, what's up with the sudden new friendships all over the place? Did something happen that I just missed?"

Lindsay's voice came onto the intercom, "hello contestants! I'm happy to announce your new Christmas gifts have arrived! Just head outside!"

"What, she couldn't have just come inside to tell us that?" Jade declared, before shoving her hand over her mouth.

"You know you're a real hoot, imitating Ivy like that," Britt smiled.

The eight contestants all gathered around outside. Lindsay smiled brightly at them, as Brandon waved. Behind the contestants, Indi readied her cards. Lindsay nodded as she began to read, "I kind of felt bad when I had to sell all of your gift in order to get the last challenge... So the producers were nice enough to mail me these!" Lindsay shouted, as helicopters began to drop large boxes wrapped in reds and green, all of them much larger than the average person.

"There are many gifts here, each with a word written on it. One at a time you will unwrap one of the presents... Failing to accept your gift means you are eliminated from the challenge. The last one standing will win individual immunity," Brandon added onto Lindsay's introduction.

Vishal stepped up from the others, "I'll go first then!" He walked around for a while, eying the large gifts, until he found one that had his name on it. "That's convenient." He unwrapped the paper, revealing a large cage where a mean-looking turtle laid, its eyes glaring up at Vishal. "What kind of gift is this!?," Vishal yelled.

Brandon laughed as he made his way to Vishal, "I was kind of hoping you would get this one, Vishal. You can choose one of the other contestants to play hockey with, they will just need to shoot at you while you play in the nets, though... the puck certainly does look hungry today," Brandon grinned as the snapping turtle snapped eagerly at Vishal.

"I choose Britt! At least I know he knows how to use a hockey stick. I've been teaching him how to play hockey," Vishal announced, not realizing his mistake.

Britt nodded, while glaring at Vishal. "So all I need to do is hit this turtle? Sounds easy enough..."

"Yeah man, just make sure you aim carefully, I wouldn't want to end up like Duncan!"

The brit grinned, "no worries, I've been getting plenty good at puck ball," he emphasized the two last words, "I'm pretty sure I'll do just swell!" Britt laughed as he took the hockey stick from Brandon and slap-shotted the turtle. The snapping turtle spun and spun until it reached its destination, Vishal's groin.

"Meep," Vishal whimpered out before falling to his knees.

**(CONF)**: Britt laughs, "that's for making me look like an idiot with the 'stach, and for making me seem like a bloody idiot by convincing me it's puck ball not hockey!"

"Well with that, Vishal moves on to the next round! Who's up next?"

Saber had run over to where his ally was in pain, "I can't believe he did that to you!? Is there anything your prince can do for you?"

"Just... go... do the challenge..." Vishal muttered, Saber nodded and went to join the others, "annoying kid!"

"I volunteer as tribute!," Lexi cheered out, as she skipped to where Lindsay was. Lindsay smiled giving the contestant a hug.

"Choose a gift, Little Lindsay!"

Lexi nodded as she began to run between all of the presents, not being able to make up her mind. She kept going in circles until she found one that read Rosalie. "This one!," she shouted eagerly as she tore the wrapping paper off and scratched through the cardboard box, revealing a small table with makeup remover.

Lindsay frowned, "the producers were hoping Rosalie would get this one... But oh well! Lexi all you need to do is remove all of you makeup!"

Rosalie's eyes went wide, as she took a sigh of relief. "That was close..."

"You look fine without your makeup Rosie, actually I think you might put too much makeup on, you look so pasty," Zaina laughed, teasing her friend.

The blond smiled, "I have my reasons..."

Meanwhile, Lexi finished removing all of her makeup in one clean stroke, "I only wear chapstick... What you see is what you get!," she giggled.

"Moving on..." Brandon stated, as Ivy walked towards the gifts. She looked at the many different presents before she found the one that had her name.

"Let's see what they think will throw me off..." Ivy whispered, as she opened her gift to reveal a headset plugged into a small mp3.

Brandon grinned, "revenge is sweet... Ahaha, you just need to listen to the full recording and you're golden, Ivy!"

The redhead nodded, as she plugged the headphones into her ears and pressed play. The voice that came on shocked her, it was Heather. "You're not worthy. Stop trying to be me. I AM the only Heather. You were never even close to being as good as I was..." Heathers voice continued to trail on, however Ivy was long gone, having run off.

"And we have our first eliminated contestant!"

**(CONF): **"I was almost eliminated twice... TWICE. Not to mention I've always been low if I hadn't won the challenge. Everyone is going to vote me off now... I just... I just wasn't able to continue being mean and rude to the others. Dania showed me the light, and I have to honour that," Ivy whimpered, wiping away her tears.

Rosalie seemed stunned, "is no one going to go see if she's alright?"

"Not really, she's been nothing but mean to all of us since we've got here," Saber stated, Vishal nodding in agreement.

Jade glared at the two of them, "she wasn't even on your team. You don't know the half of it."

Britt turned to the follower, "shouldn't you go see if she's feeling ok. She was on your team, and you guys seemed like you were friends... And I'm really worried about her," he said, speaking softly.

"How about noooooooooooooo," Jade sang out.

"Whatever. Do what you want, I'm going," Rosalie rolled her eyes, as she strutted off.

"If you leave you'll be disqualified!" Brandon shouted.

"Oh well!"

**(CONF)**: Saber sat on the frosted throne, "well, isn't this ironic!," he laughed. "But onto my point, there's something not right with that Rosalie chick. She was scared of taking off her makeup, it seems like all of the other gifts had something risky, or hope destroying, but hers was to take off her makeup? Something just isn't adding up!"

Britt winced as Rosalie left."I should go to..."

Jade stared at the british contestant, before pulling him close and locking lips with his. "I... I... I love you."

**(CONF):** Jade sat on the throne, painting her fingernails an ivy-green, "I'm the greatest star."

The brit seemed stunned, "I'm sorry," he muttered as he walked up to Lindsay and opened the first gift he could. It just-so-happened to have his name on it. "This is the bee's knee's," he announced as he pulled out a 1D posted.

The other contestants laughed, including Vishal who had just recently managed to stand on two feet, "ah, would you look at that, he's a directioner!"

"Now rip it apart," Lindsay whined.

"I have to what... No, no way mates! This is going up in my cabin! Bugger the challenge!"

Saber chuckled alongside Vishal, "loving the moustache." Britt shrugged, walking to the cabins, proud of his decision.

It was Zaina's turn to do the challenge as she scanned the gifts, finding one that read 'easy', she grinned, unwrapping it revealing a coffin. "Another one of the challenges the producers wanted Rosalie to get. Oh well..." Lindsay thought aloud again.

Saber perked up at the new information, pulling out a notebook and scribbling down Rosalie's name, makeup and coffin. "I will find out what's so special about you," he muttered to himself.

"Anyways, you task is to stay inside that coffin for an hour!," Brandon announced.

Zaina nodded, as she gripped onto a flower from her hair and stepped inside of the coffin. "You're doing this to keep you and Lexi safe... You need to win so you both can move on..."

Saber went up next. He searched through the presents until he found Jade's. He tore it open, before coming face-to-face with a mirrored box. "Huh?," he paused.

"Oh it's not that hard, rather easy actually. Just step inside for ten seconds and stare at the reflection.

"Oh...," Saber shrugged as he stepped into the mirrored box.

Lindsay meanwhile pulled out her mirror, "silly devil hair, always making me look like I don't own a brush! But I do Canada! I do own a brush!," she giggled to herself, moving the mirror back and forth. This motion however, combined with the Sun, sent bright rays of reflection into Saber's eyes, causing him to fall out of the box.

"My eyes! Help... someone get a cleric!," he called out.

Brandon shook his head, pulling the mirror away from Lindsay, "look what you did!"

Lindsay looked down at the fantasy lover then back at Brandon, "oopsy?"

"Saber you're also out. Sorry bud," Brandon announced, as Jade walked over to the hosts.

"My turn," she smiled as she opened the nearest gift, which just so happened to be Saber's. Inside, a large knight was standing, as he tossed Jade a foam sword.

"Fight," he declared. as he swung at Jade, causing her to fall to the ground. "I win."

Jade growled, "but i wasn't ready! Come on, Brandon!?"

"You're out Jade." (**CONF)**: "At least I didn't need to win this challenge... And I could have beaten that knight! I have Lightning and Thunder on my side!"

In the girls cabin, Britt, and Rosalie were trying to cheer up Ivy. "They're terrible people. They only want to make us feel bad. This really is Mean Girls 3... I just don't get it!"

Britt gave a small smile before gently lifting Ivy's chin so that she was looking into his eyes, "they're not so bad... Really. Just keep your chin up, and don't let them get to you."

Rosalie nodded, "Ivy, after everything that you did to everyone else, this might just be your karma... But I do feel your pain, the others aren't exactly the nicest around."

"I know what I did before was wrong though," Ivy sniffed, "I just wish I could make all of this right!"

Britt and Rosalie looked at one another, "we'll think of something."

The scene flashes back to where the challenge was taking place. Wrapping paper littered the ground, with only one large present remaining. The screen quickly skims over the many tasks that both Lexi and Vishal had completed, including jumping into the snow in a new bikini, and getting into a fight with a seal, leaving Vishal with a black eye, and Lexi shivering cold.

"Well, there's only one present left... Whoever completes it will win immunity," Lindsay read.

Vishal hurried to the present, reading that it was Lexi's gift. "Oh, this will be fun to watch! I choose to let Lexi do it."

"Oh thanks, you're so nice!," Lexi smiled, as she slowly unwrapped the gift. "Nope. Nope. Never mind I take that back. Not nice. Not nice at all. Evil commander of the zombies. You knew this was in here didn't you Vishal!" She screeched, the last bit of wrapping paper fell to the ground, revealing a 'zombie' inside a cage.

The creature had a terrible odour and let out terrible sounding moans. "All you have to do is hug it. It won't bite, I promise," Brandon assured.

Lexi gulped, before looking back at the coffin, where Zaina was still inside. "Be brave. Be strong. Be afraid. be very afraid," she whimpered. "They found me Zaina... they found me. Where are you..."

"She won't do it. Can we just get this over with and give me immunity,?" Vishal asked.

Brandon and Lindsay nodded. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lexi screamed out. As the trio looked over at the pig-tailed girl they saw she had managed to wrap her arms around the 'zombie'. And not even two seconds later, she fainted. "Lexi! Lexi! Where are you! I'm coming Lexi!," Zaina shouted as she pounded against the coffins dense wooden frame.

Vishal's jaw dropped, "tweedle-dumb won a challenge?"

The coffin fell to the ground, Zaina rushing out of it, picking herself up from the ground. "Lexi, where's Rosalie... She was supposed to protect you. She promised me... She gave me her word. I'm so sorry Lexi, I shouldn't have trusted her, I shouldn't have."

Lindsay pulled out a megaphone, "and Lexi wins the challenge! I expect to see you all in ten minutes to vote!"

**(CONF):** "Zaina is a lot like Gwen... Both are strong and independant, and both were forgotten in a coffin... Sorry about that!," Lindsay giggled.

The scene flashes to the elimination ceremony, where the eight teens gathered. "Before we start, I would like to apologize, for everything. Really, I never meant to do any of the things I did. I just wanted Heather to like me... I'm, well, I'm the Sierra to her Cody. Britt & Rosalie helped me bake these cupcakes, to show how sincere I am. I just really hope you guys can forgive me."

Jade who was sitting beside Britt started to tear up. "She's lying! R-r-really guys! She's j-j-just doing this as an a-a-act! She told me all about it. And she's even been making me do m-m-mean things to people, so that I seem like villain. I just, I just don't want any more of my friends to be hurt, by what Ivy says... I'm just so sorry you guys... I should have told you all earlier!" Jade burst out, latching onto Britt who just sent daggers into Ivy's eyes. Saber and Vishal both tossed their cupcakes into the flame. Zaina only shook her head as she tried to calm Lexi down, from the challenge. Rosalie gave a look of defeat before returning her cupcake to Ivy.

"But... I didn't do that! Really, I'm being honest, please believe me. Jade's the evil one!"

"Really? You think you can just use us again? No can-do mate, you buggered up. You hurt my girl. Lindsay is it possible for us to recast our vote?," Britt asked, rubbing circles into Jade's back.

"Nope. Not possible, the votes will stay as is. Lexi as the winner of immunity you are safe and you get the first s'more. Receiving a s'more means you are safe from elimination, whoever does not receive one will be forced to walk down the ice path of shame and ride Skipper to loser-ville," Lindsay read off of the card, as she tossed a s'more at Lexi who was in fetal position.

"Saber you are also safe," Brandon tossed him a s'more as he eagerly caught it.

"Jade, Ivy. You're both safe. Who's being honest, well that's another story," Lindsay slowly read, as Indi quickly scribbled the words onto the card. They each caught their s'mores, neither with a face of glee.

"Britt. Congratz mate, you're in the final 7," Brandon uttered out in his best british accent, causing Britt to give a soft smile.

Lindsay looked at the three remaining contestants, "Rosalie, you're in the bottom three for not keeping your word to Zaina about Lexi. Zaina you're in the final 3 because you're a threat in competitions, and that goes for you too Vishal."

Rosalie gave a sad look at Lexi and Zaina, mouthing "sorry" but Zaina was having none of it.

"Zaina, you are safe," Brandon declared tossing her a s'more.

"Vishal, our friendship is FINISHED. TTYN!," Lindsay announced, tossing Rosalie the final s'more.

Lexi looked up slowly with a gentle smile, "the prince of darkness is gone now... The zombies will leave me alone."

Vishal glared at the other teens, "you're all idiots. Really, I mean get real!" The athlete was ushered down the icey path where Skipper was waiting for him.

"Jade, if you'd have me, I would be honoured to be your boyfriend. I'll never let anyone like Ivy hurt you again, please, would you do me the honour." Britt asked, getting on his knees as he gave Jade a small tulip Zaina had helped him pick out.

"Yes," she whispered before kissing him.

**(CONF): **"All's in a days work, for the biggest star of the show!," Jade laughed hysterically, before ripping the petals off of the tulip.

Lindsay appeared on the ice, "yikes! Who saw that coming? I sure didn't! But stay tuned for next episode where the contestants are getting MAKEOVERS! Yep, that's right, yours truly will be giving the contestants makeovers, and they will be forced to walk the catwalk or face certain elimination! So come back next week for the newest and most dramatic episode, of TOTAL, DRAMA, FROZEN!"

Off screen, Brandons' voice could be heard, "makeovers? Really?"

"What, I'm bored of seeing them wear the same thing day-in and day-out!" the host whined.


	13. Fashion Rehaul

A perky blond stood in front of a large frosted-over fountain, "welcome back to Total Drama Frozen! Last episode we saw friendships crumble, and relationships built. With the surprise appearance of a zombie from the frozen towers making an appearance, sweeping Lexi off of her feet, but not before Lexi could secure the challenge win for herself! Zaina wasn't to pleased about being forgotten about in the coffin and was quick to blame Rosalie for Lexi's new condition, considering how Rosalie had promised to protect Lexi. Britt and Ivy found themselves on the opposite end of the popularity stick, with the others making the duo the butt of every joke. Wanting to turn things around for herself with the help of Britt and Rosalie, Ivy baked cupcakes, asking for the others forgiveness. Jade shot this down, quickly breaking into tears saying that Ivy was just pretending, Britt came to her aid, as Britt entered his second relationship of the season, and Ivy lost one of her only friends left. Lucky for her, the votes were already cast, and the faux-friend Vishal was sent packing! What will happen this episode, and who will be eliminated in the most dramatic episode yet, of TOTAL, DRAMA, FROZEN!"

The scene fades to black and white, as the scenery returns to last night's elimination. Ivy gets up from her ice cube, getting ready to walk away. "Not yet, Ivy- if that is even your real name, we need to clear the air. Now. There's only seven of us left, and the truth needs to come out," Jade declared.

Ivy rolled her eyes, "fine," she took her seat.

"Who did you vote for,?" Jade asked the others, "I voted for Vishal, he was being mean to my... boy friend," she crawled her fingers into Britt's hair.

Her boy-toy nodded, "I also cast my vote to eliminate Vishy, he just wasn't as ace of a mate as I thought."

Saber bit down on his lips, "as your prince, it was in the best interest for the alliance between the Vishal clan and the Saber household to eliminate Zaina, I am sorry."

The redhead looked at Rosalie, casting her a shy smile, "I voted for Vishal."

Rosalie shook her head slightly, "so did I."

Zaina turned to her friend with the pig tails "we voted off Rosalie."

Lexi shook in her fetal position, "Vishy," she muttered.

The flower girl stared at her, "I stand corrected..."

Britt got up from his cube, giving everyone a smile, "it's o.k Zaina. All is forgiven, besides, we all know who's going home tonight." He helped Jade to her feet, glaring at Ivy. When Jade got up, she twirled away, her hand locked in her boo's.

(CONF): Britt is sitting on the throne, "she betrayed my trust. After everything with Hannah, Saber and Vishal, all I wanted was to have a friend. A real friend," he scoffs. "But it looks like it's just going to be me and Jade for a while... Maybe Rosalie."

Ivy gets up, chasing after the couple. Rosalie looks at Zaina, "I thought we were friends?"

The flower girl shook her head, pulling a flower out of her hair. She began to tear the petals off, "that was before you hurt Lexi."

"When did I ever hurt Lexi? We were getting along just fine!," she countered.

Zaina points to Lexi, "you did this to her. You left alone, and now she's broken again." She lifted Lexi over her shoulder and started to walk away. Lexi's eyes went wide, as she tried to reach out for Rosalie, mouthing "sorry."

Saber who was watching the scene unfold, chased after the two girls.

(CONF): Ivy is moping on the throne, "she lied. She lied. She lied to everyone. She's not even being the real Jade. The Jade that I became friends with. Now, now she's just this big mess. And it's my fault."

"Why did you do it? Why did you lie!?," Ivy yelled out, running to where Britt and Jade were walking.

"She didn't lie, Ivy. You were just using her... You were using me. Do you even know what a real mate is? Just bugger off, we're brassed up with all of your lies," Britt declared, stepping between the two girls.

Jade rubbed circles onto her boyfriends back, "it's ok Britt, I can handle this, go get some sleep. You need to be ready for the challenge tomorrow." He nodded then left. Jade waited until he was out of earshot before speaking, "awww, the little princess finally made a friend? Too bad, he's mine and you should have stayed away."

"Why are you doing this?," Ivy asked, tears coming to her eyes.

The follower scooped some snow from the ground into her hands and formed a ball, spinning it on her fingertip, much like a basket ball. "Don't act so innocent, this is kind of your aca-fault. You've made me who I am," she flashed her ivy-coloured nails. "I'm a monster, and it's all your fault."

Ivy collapsed giving Jade a hug, "I'm so sorry... But if you know you're a monster, then why don't you just stop? End all of this?!"

Jade shoved Ivy to the ground, "simple. I'm having way too much fun." The follower grinned, as she started to walk away. After a few steps she turned around, she opened her mouth and let out a number of high pitched croaks, "that's penguin for, tell anyone about this, and you'll have a meeting with Thunder and Lightning."

(CONF): "I need to find out just what Rosalie is hiding... But I can't do it alone," Saber announced.

"Zaina, hey, wait up!" Saber called out, chasing after the girl.

The girl in question turned, "what is it?"

"I have an offer for you," he beamed, "for you are a valiant one, and I am wise, together no mystery can stop us."

Zaina looked at the boy, puzzled, "come see me tomorrow,I'm too tired to think." Lexi was fast asleep on her shoulder. She continued to walk, leaving Saber behind, "I'll keep you safe this time, I swear.

The camera changes back to colour, as the scene flashes to the boys cabin. Britt is shown to have shoved two of the bunk beds together, and was sleeping in a makeshift twin-sized bed. He crawled out of bed, waking up. He looked into the glass window, checking to see if he had magically grown another moustache. Realizing his face was clear, not a single mark from the blade Saber had dubbed Sharpscabular, he spoke, "Saber, why is it that we can't be friends. We were friends once upon a time you know, lad."

"And then you decided to see how different girls tasted, and broke Hannah's heart," Saber replied, his voice cold as he studied his notes about Rosalie.

"I never cheated on her mate, you lot are the ones who started snogging," Britt explained.

"Whatever, the prince doesn't want to see you anymore, you may leave." Britt rolled his eyes, leaving the cabin.

Rosalie wrapped a towel around her torso, walking towards Lexi in the girls cabin. "You feeling better?"

Lexi smiled, sitting up straight in her bed, "I'm feeling amazing! I didn't even have a nightmare last night! Now that Vishal the prince of darkness is gone, the scary unicorns don't bother me!"

Zaina sat beside Lexi, glaring up at Rosalie. "Well, I'm happy to hear you're feeling much better, I'm just gonna head out, I need to do my makeup and all that," Rosalie said.

Lexi nodded, as Zaina quickly began to do her pig-tails for her. "I can do them myself, Zaina. Really, I'm not a baby," she giggled.

The flower girl ignored the request, "it's fine. I like doing it. But look, Lexi, you can't talk to Rosalie anymore. She's no good. There's something not right about her, I just have a feeling."

Zaina finished tying the ribbon around Lexi's pigtails, adding a small flower. "Thanks," she muttered, turning to face the flower girl. "But I think I want to keep talking to Rosalie, she's really sweet. She's been real' good to me."

"I forbid you. I promised I would keep you safe, and Rosalie is bad news!" Lexi shook her head, walking out of the cabin, leaving Zaina in the company of her flowers. "Maybe the kids at school were right, I'm just too weird to have any friends."

Ivy and Jade were waiting outside of the mess hall, neither willing to speak to the other, waiting for the door to be unlocked. Brandon walked over to the duo, "the mess hall is closed for the morning, the challenge is early today," he announced, as the girls groaned.

"And you never thought of telling your biggest star this, because? If I don't get my daily dose of bacon I just might cry! Do you want to see me cry!?," Jade whined.

"Attention all contestants, please meet me by the fountain for your next challenge!," Lindsay announced over the intercom.

The two teens purred, walking to the frosted fountain that was in the middle of the camp ground. Rosalie stood with the other contestants, still wrapped in her towel, "are you sure I can't go put some clothes on? It wouldn't take long!," she begged.

Lindsay appeared in front of the teens, "nope! But here, you all can wear these," she announced, as brandon handed out a simple white tee and denim to all of the contestants. "Change into this everyone, and meet me back here!"

The contestants all got changed, and returned to their spots. "These are not clothes fit for prince," Saber examined.

"Are these organic? I really can't wear things that aren't organic...," Zaina whimpered.

"They're organic. And these are your uniforms for the challenge. I would let you guys wear you normal clothing, but DJ and Indira are burning them to a crisp as we speak," Lindsay calmly said, as the contestants all gave a panicked expression, looking behind them wear a large bonfire was being held.

Britt whined, "but... my One Direction knickers!"

Saber snickered, "and you wonder why the prince doesn't want to be your friend."

"Aca-apologize!" Jade demanded.

Saber rolled his eyes, "so sorry."

"Your challenge today, contestants is to create your new outfit for the rest of the season! Once you have designed the perfect outfit you must walk the catwalk! And yes Emerald, this was the challenge that eliminated me, but don't worry little Lindsay! I have faith in you!"

"So much for having a card holder," Ivy teased, as Rosalie laughed. They both smiled as they looked at one another.

"Lindsay, where can we find the clothes?," Lexi asked.

"See I knew I had the right idea by putting my faith in you! Well you see, at the top of the cliff, you'll all find a crate with your name on it, inside these crates are clothes that I personally thought you would each enjoy," Lindsay explained, as the contestants all made a mad-dash up the cliff. "I guess they don't want to know about the Mess Hall... Oh well."

Rosalie and Ivy were near the front of the pack, just behind Britt. "I believe you, you know," Rosalie decided, as the two kept jogging.

"Really?," Ivy asked, panting.

"Honest. Jade was always a little off, I guess it was about time she went off her nutter," Rosalie smiled, as she slowed down slightly to match Ivy's pace.

The slower girl grinned, "you don't know how happy that makes me."

(CONF): Rosalie is sitting on the throne, "I believe Ivy, I don't really know why. But if Ivy is telling the truth that means Jade is lying... Which means that poor Britt is in love with a monster."

Further behind the duo, Saber and Zaina were talking. "So you've come to me in your time of need, Saber. What is it that I can do for you," Zaina slyly spoke out, trying to mimic a movie she had once seen.

"There's something weird about Rosalie, and I just haven't figured it out yet. But I know you have skills as an agent, isn't that right agent Z?"

Zaina raised a finger to her lips, motioning for him to quiet down as Lexi ran past the two. "And what is it exactly that you want agent Z to do?"

Saber grinned, "find out everything about her, that you can."

(CONF): Zaina sat on the frosty throne, "a chance to mess around with Rosalie? Sure, why not."

Jade trailed behind everyone else staring in wonder at the stars that were still shining in the daylight. "I'm not a monster. I'm just popular. I'm a leader."

When the Sun finally reached its highest, Britt managed to make it to the top of the cliff. He looked around and saw his crate. "It's a literal crate? How am I supposed to crack this open?" He looked around, without much luck. "And how am I supposed to get down?"

Lexi had just passed Ivy and Rosalie when Britt slid past her on a crate. "This challenge just got 100% cooler!," she shouted as she sprinted up the rest of the hill so that she could slide down.

Rosalie and Ivy laughed, as they saw they duo's slide down. "This is like day one all over again," Ivy smiled.

"Except this time, one of us will win this challenge," Rosalie declared, racing Ivy to the crates.

At the bottom of the hill, back near the fountain, Britt is seen laying on the broken remains of his crate and the clothes that were inside. The scene flashed back to show Britt crashing into the fountain. "Momsy?" Lexi sees this, and jumps off of her crate just before she crashes into the pile-up.

Lexi lands in the snow, as she watches her crate explode. She blinks, "well I lived..."

With warnings from Lexi, all of the other contestants end up reaching the bottom safe and sound. "See, I don't need your help to keep me safe all the time. I'm not stupid," Lexi told Zaina.

Zaina smiles, "I guess..." she frowned, making her way to where Rosalie was. The flower girl examined as Rosalie seemed to shine in the sunlight. She was sifting through the clothes from her crate.

"Zaina's staring at you," Ivy whispered. Rosalie nodded.

"She's mad at me, it's to be expected... Do you think this is cute?," Rosalie laughed, lifting a black tee-shirt with bold red lips and fangs on it.

Ivy's eyes went big, "not really... It's kind of creepy."

Rosalie smiled, "that's what I thought, but that's more or less all I have in this crate."

Zaina rolled her eyes, and returned to Saber who looking through his clothes further away from the others. "There's nothing strange about Rosalie. She's normal. Just can't keep a promise."

Saber looked at Zaina, "no. I refuse to believe that. She is something more than us. Is there anything you can tell me, anything at all?"

Zaina paused, thinking about it, "well. Her skin is always bright when she wakes up in the morning before she leaves to do her makeup and shower. After that she's back to being so pale. And all of her clothes in her crate are dark, and some of them have fangs."

The fantasy geek looked at his notes, adding in the new details, "coffin, makeup, doesn't eat much, fangs..."

Zaina shrugged, "good luck. Really, I hope you figure this out."

Jade is seen with Britt, wiping his forward with a muscle shirt from his crate, "it's ok Britty-Bear, you'll be ok. Just wake up... You need to win the challenge for me."

Britt stirs as he comes-to, "I promise..."

Lindsay struts towards the contestants, "if you feel like what you have in your crates don't suit your style, there's more clothes in the mess hall."

"I'll be back Britt, just try and make an outfit, I'm going to go look in the mess hall," Jade whispered.

Once Jade was gone, Britt started to rummage through his clothes, "why...why is everything green? I'm not irish," he muttered.

Saber had stopped picking out his outfit, once he found a crown. Deciding that the white tee and jeans was good enough, he returned to his work on the Rosalie case. "There is only one possible answer... But it's ridiculous!," he argued with himself, while staring at Rosalie who was sitting at the other end of the mess hall.

"The clothes in here, are so much better," Rosalie cheered as she searched through one of the piles sitting on the table.

"I know right? The stuff is totally more fashionable, I can actually make a real outfit with these," Lexi pulled out a bright pink blazer.

Ivy smiled, as she started to see things get better for her.

Jade scrambled through the clothes that were in the mess hall, in search of anything that would look nice. Every Time she found something however, she found something to be wrong with it; it wasn't elegant enough, it wasn't slimming, it didn't show off enough muscle or it didn't attract enough attention. "This just won't do," she purred, as she started to tear apart a pink tank top.

Saber called Zaina over, "I've figured it out. But you won't like it." Saber muttered a sentence to Zaina, before she rushed over to where Ivy, Lexi and Rosalie were sitting.

"Lexi, you're coming with me. It's not safe with Rosalie anymore," Zaina declared, dragging Lexi away from her friend.

"Stop it! You can't do this Zaina. I'm not you baby, heck, I'm older than you are by two months and 8 days! Stop treating me like I don't know any better, and let me stay here with my friend."

Zaina scoffed, "fine, if you think you can trust her more than me, go right ahead." The flower girl tore the flower from Lexi's hair and tore it to pieces.

Rosalie frowned at the feud, "you didn't have to do that, I wouldn't have minded."

"She needs to learn, Rosalie. I'm not just going to drop my life because she thinks I'm in danger."

Jade also saw the feud and took the opportunity to find a new alliance partner, "it seems we have a mutual enemy. And an enemy, of my enemy just so happens to be my friend."

"Who, vampire girl," Zaina whimpered out, as she broke down crying on Jade's shoulder.

"Vampire? What's this I hear about a vampire?"

Zaina looked up at Jade, "Saber figured it out. What her secret was. She has to be a vampire. There's no doubt about it."

Jade paused, "well then, there's no questioning it. You have to go confront her about this!"

Lindsay rang a bell, signalling the contestants that their time was up. "It's time everyone! Brett you're up first."

Britt nodded, having found his clothes in the mess hall after Jade left him. He quickly got changed back stage. The lights went out in the mess hall, asides from the few spotlights shining on the stage. "When did we get a stage?," Saber whispered, but Zaina shrugged.

The british teen pulled open the scarlet red curtains and began to strut his way across the stage. He was wearing navy high-top converses, and black skinny jeans. A thin white v-neck tee, that showed the bumps of his muscle, over the tee he wore a denim vest, his outfit was finished with a union jack belt. As he neared the end of the stage he give a wink towards Jade, before walking back behind the curtain.

Ivy was up next, as she too came out looking stunning. She wore an ivy green sundress, with white Toms. Around her waist, a bright white ribbon was tied. She walked the catwalk with glamour. She gave a shy twirl at the end of the stage, before strutting her way back behind the curtain, letting Jade take her turn.

Jade wasn't as fashionable, but she was confident with every step she took. She had a sense of pride with her outfit. She wore a salmon tank-top that was torn so it acted much more like a sports bra. She wore pure white short-shorts, which were also torn. She wore flip-flops, so every step she took she made a gentle clipping sound. "She does know it's Winter... right?," Saber laughed.

"Who cares," Britt ogled, his eyes wide, Jade rather than walking back down the stage, chose to jump into his arms.

Lexi shrugged as she took the stage. She wore a grey pencil skirt, and a hot pink blazer, under which she had a matching grey crew-neck. As she strutted across the stage, she made sure to get Zaina's attention, as if to show her how mature she looked. She turned around on her heels, and strutted back behind the curtain. With the others unable to see her, she pulled the high heels off, taking a deep sigh.

Rosalie took the stage, a navy and grey baseball cap resting on her head, the letter 'G' was sewn onto it. She took a few steps, before pausing. She wore white vans, and grey jeans. Covering her torso was a long sleeve grey shirt, and a navy-blue vest. She wore grey, leather-like gloves. Behind her, Zaina stood eyes filled with green envy. The flower girl wore a leather jacket with a grey tee underneath. She also wore tight black jeans, and leather boots. She marched until she was standing side-by-side with Rosalie.

"You're a vampire, aren't you." she muttered, catching Rosalie off guard.

The so-called vampire looked at Zaina, "no clue what you're talking about. Zaina grabbed hold of Rosalie.

"Don't you dare sink your fangs into my friend," Zaina declared, before walking off, leaving Rosalie to trail in her footsteps.

Saber was the last to take the stage, wearing his golden crown and white pants and tee. He simply took a few steps onto the stage, before smiling, and returning to his seat.

Lindsay looked more confused (than normal) and took to the stage. "Well, I'm glad I finally got to see you all in brand new outfits! And I hope you all like what you're because this will remain what you wear until the end of the season! As for the winner, I think it's very clear, that there was only one hunk of man candy on that stage, and that's Britt!"

Britt blushed, while the other contestants looked behind them to see Indi with the rosiest of red cheeks, realizing what she had written, "oops?"

"This isn't happening..." Brandon muttered to himself, as he led the contestants to the elimination ceremony, he told them all to go and vote while he looked at Indi. "Your job is to make sure things like that DON'T happen! Lindsay is already in trouble with the producers for not knowing the contestants names! Now they might fire her when she goes to the meeting tonight... Just know it Lindsay gets fired, so do you," he sighed as the contestants began to return from casting their votes.

Lindsay walked to the other side of the fire and smiled at the contestants. "There are seven of you left, and soon there will only be six! Your votes have been cast, and one of you will be going home," Lindsay announced, as she read from the cards.

Brandon looked at the contestants, "Britt, you won immunity, so this is for you," he tosses Britt a s'more. "Having a s'more in your hands means you are safe from elimination tonight. If you do not receive a s'more you will be forced to walk the icy path of lame, and ride Skipper away. Never to be seen again!"

The blond host whimpered, tossing a s'more at Jade. "Jade you're safe." Britt and Jade grinned as they fed one another their s'mores, receiving an 'awe' from Lexi.

Brandon wrapped an arm around Lindsay, "Lexi! You're also safe." Lexi grinned, pumping on her new blazer.

"You're my good luck charm, aren't you!"

"Saber," Lindsay announced, her face hidden by Brandon's chest.

"She... She knows my name," Saber murmured, catching the s'more in awe.

Brandon paused, looking at Ivy, Rosalie and Zaina. "Ivy, your fellow contestants seemed pretty solid on voting you out after last night, feeling safe?"

"Safer than Vishal," she laughed, as Rosalie joined her. The other contestants tried to hide their laughter, not wanting to seem on Ivy's side.

Lindsay muttered a sentence out, but Brandon's chest prevented the sound from escaping, "Zaina, this is your second time being in the bottom three, and the second time you're facing Rosalie in the bottom. Do you think you have what it takes to stay in Lindsay's wonderland?"

"I don't know... I just don't know anymore," she said, plucking petals off of a small rose.

"And Rosalie, all of your friends have been eliminated seemingly after befriended you. Do you think it's your time to go?"

Rosalie looked at Brandon and shrugged, "I've lived through worse events, and my friends always seem to fade away. But I have trust in my friends this time."

Brandon nodded, "interesting. I'll have you know, that Ivy is safe," he tossed Ivy a s'more.

"What," she muttered. "I thought... that I was supposed to go home? You guys?"

"We found a better target," Zaina giggled.

Lexi spat out the bot of s'more she was eating, "you didn't! You couldn't have! Zaina! That's so lame!"

Lindsay stopped tearing up long enough to grab hold onto the final s'more. "Rosalie, you are not the biggest loser," she announced tossing the s'more to Rosalie.

"Well, it's good to know we have Lindsay back... She does know you want to be the biggest loser, right," Britt chuckled.

Zaina got up from her ice cube, before walking down the ice path alone, "Zaina, Zaina, ain't she a pain-a. Always in the garden, waiting for a pardon. Zaina Zaina, she's so lame-a," the flower girl chanted to herself, as Skipper brought her away.

Brandon looked into the camera, "well it seems like not every elimination goes as planned, for anyone! But Zaina is out of the competition, leaving six! Britt, the british teen whose heart seems to lead him. Ivy, the resident mean-girl blossoming into a sweety. Jade, the follower who has followed, perhaps the wrong actions. Lexi, the bubbly girl, who just wants to be treated as an equal. Rosalie, the acclaimed vampire, who eliminated her own boyfriend! And Saber, the teen who thinks he's a prince! How exactly will these six contestants react when they find out the next challenge we have in store for them?! And will Lindsay still be hosting when you see me again?! And does Britt still have One Direction boxers? All of these questions and more will be answered next time, on TOTAL, DRAMA, FROZEN!"

"Frozen...," Lindsay muttered, weakly lifting her arms.


	14. The Frozen Games

Lindsay appeared inside of the mess hall, her blond hair tied back in a ponytail, "welcome back to the latest episode of Total Drama Frozen! Last time the contestants walked the catwalk, some discovered their inner beauty, while others," Lindsay coughs, "Jade. Only managed to show more skin than Heather. Brandon decided to set fire to the rain, errr, to their old outfits, and when an intern he hired almost cost me my job, Brandon was sent packing back to his home country off screen. Britt won the challenge, but Zaina's mentality of protecting Lexi crossed the line, causing her own elimination. Despite the agreement the others made the night prior. Without Zaina around, and the rumours of Rosalie being a vampire running wild, who will be next to ride away on Skipper? Find out now, on Total, Drama... Frozen!"

Indi is shown sitting in the washroom, Lexi doing her hair and makeup. "Now that Brandon is gone, you're going to be my friend, right?," she asked, her eyes going wide.

The intern shrugged, "uh, okai? That sounds like fun!"

"Goody," she squealed, tying a lily into Indi's hair, "even though Zaina went cra' yesterday, I think she would have wanted you to have this."

Indi nodded, as she stared at herself in the mirror, "I look amazing, thank you."

"Well, I wouldn't want my new friend to look bad on t.v!"

In the boys cabin, the teens were having another state-off. "what did I say about trying to talk to me,?" Saber growled.

Britt sighed, pulling his denim vest over his white tee, "that I could only talk to you when I wield the almighty and powerful Excalibur. But mate, that thing is just an old-wives tale of yore, can't we just talk like normal people?"

The self-proclaimed prince stared at the brit, "not really, no. The prince does not speak to peasants, good bye." He shooed the teen away.

"I tried," he muttered leaving the cabin.

(CONF): "If I were King I would have his head on a pike, sadly, I'm not... But there's still a certain vampire that needs to be taken care of," Saber grinned, sitting on his throne.

Saber walked out of the confessional, his intent to speak with Rosalie. Rosalie, however was speaking with Britt. "Of course," he muttered.

"You know, she's not all that bad, really. She's kind of sweet," Rosalie said, as her and Britt skated across the ice.

"So's sugar but it still dissolves in the rain." Britt spun on his skates, grabbing hold of Rosalie. The two spun, then quickly skated down the lake, casually jumping here and there.

Rosalie giggled, "and just what is that supposed to mean?"

He paused, "it means that she's just pretending, and I'm deeply sorry if you can not see that." Off the ice, Jade was smiling, waving for Britt to join her, "we'll talk later, I swear." Rosalie nodded, her friend skating off to join his girlfriend.

Jade smiled, wrapping her arms around Britt's waist. She guided him to the frosted fountain, where she helped him pull off his skates and replace them with his navy high-tops. "I missed you. You weren't in your cabin when I went and checked."

"I have friends too. I need to spread my love," he smiled, brushing Jade's bangs from her face, "but guess who gets the biggest share?" he teased.

(CONF): "Don't get me wrong viewers. Britt is very handsome, and indredibly sweet. But I'm not here to meet someone who's willing to," Jade paused, before finishing her sentence in a british accent, "split their crumpet with me."

(CONF): Britt's shown with a bouquet of flowers, "Zaina helped pick the flowers out for me, before she went bonkers. I'm just waiting for the perfect moment to give them to Jade."

Ivy was wandering in the forest by the campsite. Eying the trees, and the small paw prints that could only be from the resident chipmunk family. "I'd never really realized how beautiful the island was," she whispered. She twirled around in her dress, her arms outstretched as she let out a gentle giggle.

In the mess hall, Indi was serving the teens their breakfast. "Thanks Indi!," Lexi beamed, as she accepted the tray with her pancakes. Indi smiled back, as Lexi walked away to find her friends. She easily found Rosalie and Ivy sitting together and joined the duo.

Rosalie smiled, "hey Lexi, how are you holding up?"

"I'm doing great. It's like a huge weight has been lifted off of my shoulders! It's kind of funny though, Zaina warned me to stay away from both of you, but look at us now!." Lexi laughed, the two other girls joining in.

"I'm just glad you decided to give me a chance, both of you. I don't know if I would be able to do this on my own," the redhead blushed, sipping from her glass.

Rosalie nodded, her dimples shining through, "that's just what friends are for."

The three girls raised their glasses, chiming them together, "to friendship," they all cheered.

On the other side of the mess hall, Britt and Jade were dining to a candle lit cheese fondue. "Thank ye'," Britt smiled, as Indi lit the final candle.

"My pleasure," she bowed, heading back into the kitchen.

"She's really sweet. A tad bit silent though," the brit decided. He dipped a carrot into the melted cheese. "... Jade? Is anyone there," he teased, swaying the carrot in front of her face.

Jade was staring at the three girls, "do you think they're working together? Is that how Zaina got voted off?"

Britt sighed, "are you ok Jade? I mean, Indi spent a lot of time to make us this meal, the least you could do is try it." He put part of the carrot between his lips, the other half sticking out.

"If they're working together, that means they have half of the votes... That means they control who goes home. Unless of course, Saber votes with us. But because of your stupid boy fight that won't work."

Britt pouted, sucking the entire carrot in, "I guess."

Lindsay wa waiting for Indi in the kitchen. "What are we going to do? Brandon lost his job Indira! He's been calling me all day!"

Indi sighed, "my name is Indi. See?," she scribbled the letters, I-N-D-I onto a piece of paper and gave it to Lindsay. "Asides from that pressing issue. Brandon is perfectly fine. He chose to take the fall. So let him figure it out. Ok. Lindsay?"

The host glanced around nervously, "I just... I don't know! He keeps saying that he got a new job at some other show. What if it's a rival show...," Indi shoved a fresh-baked cookie into her mouth, "omg. That's good! Thanks I-N-D-I!" Indi sighed, as she and Lindsay left the mess hall, discussing the upcoming challenge.

Back in the mess hall Saber had joined the girls at their table. He was still wearing his golden crown from the day before. "What are we talking about?"

"Can we tell him?" Rosalie asked, staring at the prince-in-training. Lexi and Ivy looked at one another and nodded. Rosalie took a deep breath, "we want Jade out."

Saber nodded, "why?"

"She lied. I'm not the monster on the island, she is," Ivy whispered, "yeah, I was mean at the start, but I'm a different person now. I never made Jade do anything. Honestly, she's just pretending."

Saber looked around at the girls, pausing at Rosalie, "speaking of monsters," he chuckled.

Rosalie's eyes went wide, "I think Lindsay is calling us for the challenge..."

"No she's not," Lexi said.

"Come on, Lexi. Sure she is," Ivy laughed, catching onto Rosalie's uneasiness.

Lindsay's bright voice came onto the intercom, "would the contestants please report to the fountain, your challenge is ready!,"

"Creepy," Lexi giggled.

"Really, just unnatural," Saber bit into his lip.

Indi and Lindsay were waiting by the fountain, a small silk bag was in Lindsay's hand. "Welcome everyone! And good job on making it to the final," Indi started.

"Six," Lindsay finished, looking at Indi who nodded in approval.

"In Lindsay's hand is a bag, inside that bag are all of you names. For this challenge, you're playing in pairs. That means two people will win immunity," Indi declared, as Lindsay reached into the bag and pulled out two slips.

Lindsay stared carefully at the names on the paper, trying to remember how Indi said to read the names, "Rosalie... And um, Saber?"

The duo looked at one another, a smirk appearing on Saber's face, while Rosalie seemed to hit an all-new level of pale. "Oh joy?"

Lindsay read out the next pair, "Lexi and Jade!," she declared proudly.

Indi shook her head, reading the paper, "That's an I, not a J. Lexi and Ivy," Indi corrected.

Lindsay pouted, "that means that you two are together!," Lindsay stated, pointing to Britt and Jade.

"How is that fair?," Saber asked.

"Who knows, maybe you should ask the bag," Lindsay said, tossing Saber the bag.

Indi pulled out handcuffs from inside the fountain, "and the challenge wouldn't be complete without these!," Indi laughed, as she handcuffed the contestants together, so that each pair hand one hand attached to the other.

Lexi and Ivy smiled at one another, giving each other a high-five. Britt and Jade gave one another a peck on the lips, while Saber just stared at Rosalie. "Can we hurry this up?"

"You know, your hand is really cold, is there any particular reason for that?"

Rosalie sighed, plastering on a smile, "it's Winter and I'm standing outside. Do the math."

"Your first challenge is to make the best snowman possible! Your time starts now," Indi announced.

"And when does it end?," Ivy and Jade both asked at the same time.

Lindsay tilted her head and blinked, "that was creepy. And when I say so. So GO!"

Ivy and Lexi were the first to get on their knees and start to work, each packed together clumps of snow and started to roll the small balls in unison. "Twilight used to make snowmen every night," Lexi said, as they began to crawl across the ground.

"Yeah, I remember that! She used to make a wish on each and every one of them, it was kind of cute... If we're being honest one night I remember making one, in hopes to gain Mitchel's heart."

Lexi giggled, "that's so cute! I'm sorry it didn't work out."

Britt and Jade were also on theirs, "if my mates saw me on my knees back home, they would never let me forget it," he chuckled, as they continued to roll the snowball together. Jade ignored him as they kept pushing. "I thought it was funny?" He sighed.

"Saber was eating with them. Saber drew the war lines. This means war, and little princey-boy is going to meet Thunder and Lightning," Jade's eyes twitched.

Britt smiled, "man, I love your humour."

"Work. Boy! Work!"

Meanwhile, Rosalie and Saber refused to move. "I'm not going to do this. You're being really creepy. Could you just stop touching me," Rosalie asked, as she crossed her arms, causing Saber to fall over.

"You're just so unique," Saber paused, "or are you... Just how many vampires are there?" He questioned, pulling a tuft of hair from Rosalie's scalp.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rosalie pulled a tuft of hair from the boys hair, "but just how many freaks are there like you?"

"Hurtful," he muttered.

Rosalie laughed, "so is being poked and prodded like some kind of animal."

"You kno-ow, it's kin-da c-o-old," Ivy whimpered, as she and Lexi stood up, after making the third ball.

Lexi shivered, nodding, "I kind of regret choosing a skirt, and by the colour of your lips, I don't think the dress is too helpful"

Lindsay and Indi walked out to see how well the contestants were doing, "did we forget to mention it's a best of thee challenge?" Lindsay asked.

Lexi and Ivy both stared at one another before running back into the mess hall to be beside the fire. "So much better," Ivy cheered.

Britt and Jade were adding the final touch to their snowman, the carrot nose. "We got this in the bag," Jade said.

Britt pulled Jade in for a kiss, "you know, when you make a snowman, they say you get one wish."

"Kissing skill level up!," Jade cheered out, covering her mouth with her free hand. The brit looked at her oddly.

Lindsay and Indi looked at the three 'snowmen'. One being three large snowballs that were scattered in the snow. The second, being a miniature snowman, Saber managed to scrape together with his free hand, it stood no taller than his ankles. The third, was an average looking snowman. "It's almost as if you guys don't want to win the prize money," Indi laughed.

"Britt and Jade score a point! One more and they win immunity!," Lindsay announced, after Indi whispered into her ear.

Jade jumped in joy, "I'm the biggest star!"

"You sure are to me," Britt smiled.

Rosalie had dragged Saber across the floor until she was by the fire with her girls. "They scored a point. If they win one more Jade stays safe another elimination," Rosalie sighed.

"Then she just won't get the chance to win again," Saber chuckled.

Rosalie slapped the prince, "we aren't going to hurt her!"

"We are the holy trinity, we don't hurt people," Lexi agreed, slapping Saber.

Ivy slapped Saber, "what they said."

"Could have fooled me," he muttered.

Jade began to pull Britt over to where the others were, when Lindsay announced the next challenge was to start at the lake. "Almost... I'll get them the next time," she muttered.

"We just need to win this challenge, and then we'll get to be together again." Britt awkwardly hugged Jade, the handcuffs preventing it.

The three pairs made it to the frozen lake, "to win this challenge you need to find the head. But don't worry, Indi assured me that it's not their real head, of the third contestant eliminated. Once you find that, you need to meet me back here. First pair back, with the correct head will win part two!," Lindsay shouted.

Jade was the first to the ice, her legs turning blue from wearing short-shorts in the Winter, literally right behind her, was Britt being dragged. "and so we slide, but we're not looooooooooosers," Jade sang out, as she broke out into a dance, forcing Britt to follow her erratic moves.

Lexi and Ivy easily slid past the dancing duo, Rosalie and Saber right behind them. "Is it just me, or has Jade been acting odd lately," Lexi asked.

Ivy nodded, "she's turning into a monster. I think the only way to help her is if she gets eliminated. Rosalie and I figured it out. She's been following every eliminated contestant and all of their habits."

Rosalie and Saber slid past the girls, "you've got to go faster than that if you want to win!," Rosalie giggled, as her and Saber got into the motion of sliding.

"I guess we won't need to hurt Jade after all," Saber shrugged, as the distance between the couple and the others grew more and more.

Britt began to slow the dance down, pulling Jade in close, "I'm sorry, but we need to win this challenge," he frowned, as he pulled her up into a bridal-style carry. He rushed across the ice, attempting to catch up.

"But I wasn't done my song, or dance. Santa won't like you very much. You're being a naughty boy."

"Naughty... huh?"

Ivy and Lexi, and Rosalie and Saber had made it to the island, the final pair wasn't even in sight. "Alright, we need to find Dania's head somewhere on this island," Ivy smiled, remembering her friend.

"We'll look this way, you guys go that way. The prince demands it!," Saber chuckled, as he pointed left, then right. The four all nodded, as they scrambled in search of the tiki head.

Rosalie and Saber began their search, as they looked under the large bushes of the tropical island, and in the large flowers. "When did it happen," Saber asked.

Rosalie paused, allowing Saber to climb onto her back to look in the tree branches, "when did what happen?"

"When did you become a vampire?" He searched through the branches, tossing coconuts over his head. "Next," he muttered, as Rosalie moved forward.

Rosalie sighed, "I'm not a vampire and you better look hard. If Britt and Jade win this, you're going home."

"I'm not stupid. I'm a prince, I know how to count votes. And besides, I am trying to win this."

Rosalie paused, remembering her last time on the island, "oh! Let me know if you see something white and black."

"Will do?"

On the other side of the island, Lexi and Ivy were searching in a dark cave. "How are we even supposed to find it if it's in here," Ivy whispered, keeping her hand on the side of the wall.

"That's exactly why they would put it in here," Lexi announced.

"True enough... Did you find anything yet?"

Lexi shook her head, "not yet."

"Not to be rude, but I thought you were scared of like everything," Ivy questioned.

The pig-tailed girl shrugged. " I guess you could say that. But Rosalie showed me how to be brave, and stand up to the fear... Weren't you a mega witch before?"

Ivy laughed, "you can say that. But Rosalie and Dania helped me understand that, that person wasn't me. I'm actually really happy we got to have a makeover."

"I found it! Come on, let's go!," Lexi shouted, as the girls ran out of the cave.

Rosalie and Saber had just found the tiki-head, "let's hurry back!," Rosalie cheered. The two had found Dania's tiki head sitting on a pile of rocks.

"You're really good at challenges," Saber decided, as the two used their free hand to carry the head, as they ran out of forest.

Rosalie smiled, "thanks, there haven't really been many real challenges, so far," she giggled.

Saber nodded, "and you're really strong, and fast... You're almost super-human."

"If that's supposed to be a compliment, we're both dating someone," Rosalie shook her head, as they reached the beach, seeing Lexi and Ivy running out of the forest on the other side.

"Not the tiki head! It wasn't a tiki head!," Lexi screamed, a wooly beaver chasing after the two girls. Its teeth soaked with its own saliva.

"Don't just stand there, RUN!" Ivy shouted as Saber and Rosalie began to skid across the ice.

"Leave it to girls to mistake a real living thing for a wooden head," Saber chuckled.

The three girls all glared at Saber, "do you want to be slapped again?"

"No thanks. I'll just shut up now."

"Who's a good prince?," Rosalie teased.

Jade was sobbing on the ice, "help him! Please. Someone? Please!"

The four all looked at one another, "what's wrong?," Lexi asked.

"Britt and I were dancing, and he fell into the ice, I was too weak to pull him out right away, so he was under for a while! I don't know if he's breathing! He's just so wet!," Jade whimpered, crawling off of the frozen Britt. "I tried to warm him up, but he just won't move. Please, help us?"

Rosalie sniffed the air, "he's still alive, hold this," Rosalie announced, tossing Jade the tiki head, as she, Saber, Ivy and Lexi managed to carry both Jade and Britt.

"Now let's hurry up before gets here and eats us all for dinner," Ivy declared.

Jade was still crying, "thank you. Thank you so much."

Eventually, the six managed to make it back to the camp, Britt still hadn't woken up. Lindsay looked at the state of the group, "I see you all met the wild life."

"A little bit of a heads up would have been nice," Saber rolled his eyes.

"Please... Help him?," Jade whimpered, pointing to Britt.

Indi and Lindsay nodded, as they rushed the teens into the mess hall, unlocking all of their locks, and taking Britt into the kitchen. "We'll fix him right up," Indi promised.

Once the host and Indi were gone, Jade turned to the others and grinned, "and the emmy award for best performance goes to... ME," she grinned.

"What? He was dying Jade. You know it's ok for you to have a heart sometimes," Ivy teased.

"Oh please, I shoved him into the water the moment I heard you guys scream. There was no way we were going to win the challenge," Jade sighed but then spun the tiki head on her finger, "but things sure did turn around."

Lexi looked appalled, "no... Rosalie and Saber found that! They won this challenge."

Saber's face lost its colour, the shade matching Rosalie's, "whoever brought the tiki-head back to the island would win."

"You're truly a monster. You could have killed him Jade. And for what? Immunity?," Rosalie hissed, running out of the mess hall.

"Cry me a river. You were just aca-out played. Get over yourself."

The scene flashes to the elimination ceremony. "welcome back contestants," Lindsay cheered.

Britt was shown to be wrapped in a quilt, Jade was rubbing her hand in circles along his back, a giant smirk plastered across her face. The other four were sitting on their ice cubes, glaring at the duo. "I said I was feeling better you guys, really. You don't need to keep an eye on me."

Indi looked at the contestants, "Ivy. Are Britt and Jade a power couple? Do you think they have what it takes to make it all the way?"

Ivy bit her tongue. They had agreed to not tell Britt about Jade until he was back to himself. "I feel, as though, they have what it takes. They are one part brawns, and one part brain. But full-time cute," Ivy forced a smile, looking at the couple.

"Interesting. Saber how do you feel tonight?," Lindsay asked. The teen was shocked that the host actually knew his name, again.

Saber shrugged, "I know who's going home."

Indi nodded, "Lexi, how does it feel to be without Zaina?"

Lexi smiled, "Zaina was a good friend. She was one of the people I was closest to, for a long time. But, she needed time alone. Without Zaina though, I feel different, but it's a good different."

Lindsay smiled, as she tossed both Britt and Jade their s'mores, "you guys deserve this, good job on winning the challenge."

The ex-card holder looked at the other contestants, "Rosalie, you are safe. You are the only one to not receive a vote." Rosalie smiled as she caught the s'more. "Lexi, you received one vote, but you are safe."

Lexi nodded, as she and Rosalie hugged, biting down on their s'mores. "The holy trinity," they whispered.

Lindsay looked at both Saber and Ivy, "do you still feel safer than Vishal, Ivy?," she teased.

The contestants were all amazed by how many of their names Lindsay was getting right, "yes, I do," Ivy nodded.

The blond host looked at the two again, "Saber. I have to ask you to leave the mansion."

Saber nodded, "you girls have this. Don't let the jerk and the monster break you up. I am a believer of the Holy Trinity, and as Prince I officially dub you all ladies of my court." The prince skated down the path of lame, and hopped onto Skipper, "to the castle!"

The girls all looked at one another, before looking at the couple cuddling under the stars, "her luck has got to run out sooner or later," Lexi decided.

Lindsay appeared on the lake, "and how's that for dramatic!? Just who will be the next to ride away on Skipper, and who will have to fess up to their past crimes? All of this, and even more can be seen on the very next episode of..."

"Total... Drama... FROZEN," the five remaining teens cheered out.


	15. (Un)Holy Night

Lindsay appeared on screen a pink toque covering her hair, "welcome back to Total Drama Frozen! Last episode, we said goodbye to Brandon, and a big hello! To Indi. The contestants were quick to warm up to Indi and her positive ways. Despite changing staff, the contestants still had to compete! The final six were paired up and sent on a mission to retrieve Dania's tiki head from Boney Island! Britt and Jade however chose to spend their time dancing and singing on the frosted lake. Ivy and Lexi, and, Rosalie and Saber decided to team up in an attempt to eliminate Jade, after they all realized just how much of a monster she truly is. Ivy and Lexi searched a dark cave, and grabbed what they thought to be the tiki-head, but instead was a wooly beaver that chased them away. Saber meanwhile hounded Rosalie questions about her being a "vampire", despite her never actually saying she was. In the end, Rosalie and Saber found the tiki-head, and raced off of the island, followed by the girls. However on the ice, they came face-to-face with Jade, and a soaking wet Britt. They chose to do the right thing and help the couple back to the island. However by doing this, they let Jade hold the tiki-idol, winning immunity for both Britt and Jade. At the elimination Saber was sent home, with the Holy Trinity promising they would eliminate Jade," the host took a deep breath. "Stay tuned to see if that promise is kept, and if the final 5 are able to survive the night! All of this and more, on TOTAL... DRAMA... FROZEN!"

The inside of the boys cabin is shown. All of the bunk beds having been pushed together, with Britt sprawled across them. His One Direction poster plastered on the underside of the upper bunks. He slowly dragged himself out of his bed, and high-fived each of the band members. After that he jumped out of bed, using his chapstick as a microphone, he sang out. "One way, or another, I'm gonna find ya'." The brit ran across the floor in nothing but his slightly burnt One Direction boxers.

Meanwhile, in the girls cabin. "I wonder what it's like to have a cabin all to yourself," Ivy asked. Her and the other holy trinity members were giving one another manicures. Indi and Lindsay had informed the contestants that there would be no challenge today, as the producers had decided to add more episodes to the popular show.

"I'm sure Britt's enjoying himself," Lexi giggled, as the two other girls joined in on her giggling.

Rosalie sighed, rubbing Ivy's toes, "we need to tell him today. It might be our last chance."

Ivy and Lexi slowly nodded. The Holy Trinity had decided the night before that they would tell Britt about his monster girlfriend once he had recovered. The monster in question was nowhere to be seen inside the cabin. "I'm glad I met you guys. You've been nothing but nice to me, I just wish Dania was here. And that I was actually nice to her when she was still in the competition," the red head bit her lip.

"Well, we're here now. And if there's one thing I do know, it's that the past is written, you can try and erase it, but it'll still be etched in you, no matter how many times you think you remove it. It's just better to accept it Ivy," Rosalie calmly spoke, as she started to paint her nails.

Lexi nodded, "just turn that frown upside down," she giggled. "Or I'll do it for you," Lexi glared, flashing a smile. All three girls started to laugh, as they continued to paint one anothers nails.

Jade was outside in the snow, having found a real pair of pants. While they were slightly tattered, they offered more protection than her short-shorts. The follower was knee-deep in the snow, rolling sphere after sphere of snow. She was making snow men. And after she finished each, she made a wish. Always the same wish- That she could be normal again, but even with the power of the snowmen on her side, a part of her knew that her wishes would prove fruitless. As for every bit of her that wanted to be normal again, there was just as much of her that wanted to stay the same. "Because I'm the biggest star, there's no aca-excuse... With Thunder and Lightning, and the power of dance," she sang softly to herself, "I'll be unstoppable... Unstoppable." Her finger having carved the word 'help' into the snow man she had just created.

In the Mess Hall, Indi was staring at Lindsay. "they want five more episodes after this one. We only have five contestants. How are we supposed to drag the show for five more episodes?" Indi scribbled down ideas on the paper that was laid in front of the two girls

"I bet Dj would know. He knew everything," Lindsay frowned, remembering how Brandon would help Lindsay plan out the episodes. And how we would always back her hot cocoa perfectly.

Indi nodded, "we need to think about the present. There must be something we can do to make the show last longer."

In the boys cabin, Britt had finished putting on his little spectacle and had gotten dressed. He grinned staring at his little cabin, "last mate standing! But the party's not over yet!" He walked to the door, where Saber's crown was hung on the door knob. The brit picked it up, staring at it, "I guess Saber left this here for me. Perhaps the prince has decided to make amends after all," he smiled and looked into the nearest camera. "I forgive you mate."

The Holy Trinity had finished doing their nails, and started to work on their hair and makeup in the washroom. The girls were dressed, smiling as they applied their eye-liner and lip stick. "I don't need makeup, really girls. It doesn't look good on me," Lexi complained as Ivy held the pig-tailed girl down, and Rosalie began to apply makeup onto her face.

"You already look gorgeous Lexi, makeup will just make you look perfect," Rosalie smiled, raising the girls chin, "smile."

Ivy held onto Lexi's fragile wrists, "just trust us, ok. We aren't going to hurt you Lexi." Lexi pouted, but obeyed, giving a weak smile.

Britt twirled the crown on his finger as he walked out of his cabin. He saw Jade sitting on the steps, "there's my princess." The brit's eyes lit up, as he lifted her to his feet, and they shared a kiss.

"So I'm your princess now, huh," Jade whispered, lifting the crown, so that it rested on her head.

"You always were, but now I have proof."

Jade's face lit up, as she jumped onto his back, "then as your princess I order you to dine with me for breakfast."

Indi and Lindsay sighed as they pulled the second-to-last table from the mess hall and brought it to the fire pit at the elimination ceremony. "Let me guess, Brandon was the one who collected the wood before,?"

Lindsay nodded, "he said it wasn't a good idea for me to use an axe, so he hid them all."

"Lovely. So now we're out of actual fire wood, what are we going to use next," Indi sighed, as Lindsay shrugged.

The five remaining contestants were in the mess hall getting their breakfast. "Weren't there more tables before," Lexi asked, as the Holy Trinity took a seat at the only table in the room.

"Pretty sure. Maybe someone stole the rest?" Rosalie shrugged, as she nibbled on her toast.

Britt smiled, as he and Jade joined the girls, "'ey."

Jade waved to the girls, "hey! Thanks so much for saving Britt the other day. I don't know what I would do if he weren't here with me!"

"Maybe you would cuddle with a stick," Ivy whispered, Rosalie grinning.

Jade frowned, "I heard that," she whimpered, holding onto Britt.

The boy-toy sighed, "I was hoping that you mates could settle your differences, ya' know. You girls are just bloody beastly to one another. I'm going to leave now, and when I get back, you better be singing Kumbaya." Britt warned, as he got up from the table taking his food, and left the mess hall.

"Are you done with the act yet, Jade? He's gone," Ivy nudged.

Jade smirked, "oh my sweet darling, I'm just getting aca-started." Jade's neck twitched.

Lexi looked at Jade, "I think you should get that checked out, really. I don't think your neck is supposed to do that."

Jade's neck twitched again, "you should prolly get your face checked out after Lightning and Thunder pay a visit."

Rosalie stared at Jade, "let's go girls. There's no reason to talk to a dead woman walking," she declared as she ushered the Holy Trinity out of the mess hall.

"Toodles," Jade rolled her eyes, looking down at her pancakes, where she had drawn a sad face with the maple syrup.

The Sun began to make its descent, leaving its trail of pink and orange in the sky. Britt sat on the edge of the renowned cliff. He carefully made balls of snow and whipped them out onto the frozen lake. "I thought people in Canada were supposed to be nice."

"They are, for the most part," Rosalie announced, as she took a seat beside Britt. "Sometimes people just can not get along, no matter how hard they try. You were nice to Saber, but he still wanted nothing to do with you."

The teen sighed, "I thought it would be easy peasy to make friends when I came here. I was somewhat popular back home. But it seems I was dim to think that, most people here hated me for some reason."

Rosalie gave the Britt a hug, "not really. Everything just happens for a reason. What goes up, must come down," she smiled as she pointed to the Sun. "And besides, maybe you'll have better luck on the second season."

"Second season?"

The dirty blond smile, "yeah. They ordered more episodes for this season, that must been Canada likes us, right. So I would think they are already planning on a second season."

"True enough. Thanks Rosalie," Britt smiled as he got up and patted the snow off of his jeans.

Rosalie grabbed his hand, as he helped her up, "but Britt. You need to know something. Jade isn't who you think she is. She's the reason why you ended up in the water yesterday, she only did it to save her own skin."

Britt shook his head, "no. You're lying. Ivy and Lexi already came and told me this story. Nothing you guys can do will make me turn my back on Jade, even if you guys already have. And stop making up lies about her, would ya'?"

The brit stormed off, leaving Rosalie to watch the Sun fade away alone.

"I think it's going to be a full moon tonight," Ivy claimed, as she and Lexi skated on the ice.

Lexi skated in circles around Ivy, "Maybe you're right. Could explain why Jade's been all twitchy."

"Doubtful, Jade is on an entire different scale of crazy." Lexi giggled, as she jumped over Ivy.

"Cheer up Ivy, we made it to the final 5! We should be happy, and besides it's not like Jade will win the next challenge, she hasn't won a single challenge!," Lexi decided, as she and Ivy locked arms and began to spin.

Ivy gave a weak smile, "I just have a bad feeling."

Jade was staring at her snowmen, "I'm still waiting for that wish," she whispered. The follower slowly began to dance in between the frosty creations, "it's just a simple a wish, not from a star, but on the elegance of snow," she sung. One of the stick arms touched her arm, causing her to stop. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?," she paused, readjusting the stick arm. The stick arm however gripped onto her wrist. Jade stared at the snow man, whose face was no longer a jolly smile, but an evil smirk, "you're not supposed to move!," she screeched, running away from the snowman.

Lexi and Ivy looked at one another and rolled their eyes when they heard the scream, "she prolly broke a nail." Lexi giggled at the joke.

Britt rushed to the scream, and found jade cowering behind the boys cabin. "What's wrong?"

Jade weakly pointed to the main camp grounds, where an army of snowmen were slowly making their approach, "that's what's wrong," she whimpered. "I think I just discovered the bonus stage, but I'm not a high enough level to take them on," she twitched.

Britt looked at his girlfriend with a strange look, "they can't be too tough, they're just snow." He marched up to nearest snowman and punched right through it, when he removed his arm, the snow man miraculously repaired itself.

"Yep. Just your everyday snowman," Jade rolled her eyes, dragging her shocked boyfriend away from the thing.

The duo ran to the ice, where the girls were still skating. "We have a problem," Britt announced, pointing behind him.

"I think you forgot the top hats," Lexi declared, continueing to skate with Ivy.

The redhead however stopped, "Lexi. I don't think that's the problem... They're moving."

"Oh."

"Now what!? We can't just stay here, they're get us! Protect your princess," Jade shouted.

Lindsay and Indi were sitting back at their table in the staff cabin. "That'll work, you figured it out Lindsay! You're amazing!," Indi shouted, after Lindsay had explained her plan for the rest of the season. "The challenges could use some work, but that's brilliant!"

The blond smiled, "now we have five more episodes to film. The producers won't fire us now!," Lindsay squealed, giving Indi a tight hug, "I sure hope I'm making your proud Chris!"

"But we need to eliminate someone tonight," Indi added, as Lindsay nodded. The dup then headed to check on the contestants from the surveillance room.

The group of four contestants were making their way to the boys cabin, when a handful of snowmen cut them off. "Mom, I love you," Ivy whimpered.

Britt sighed, charging into one of the snowmen, "I've got this, just run! I'll meet you there soon!" The three girls nodded, as the snowman Britt charged into fell apart. "I- I did it. Ace!" He grinned.

The three girls made it to the boys cabin, where Jade was quick to start shoving the bunk beds against the door. "How is Britt supposed to get in?," Lexi asked. But Jade continued to shove the bunks against the door.

"You're going to leave him for dead," Ivy added.

"He made his choice," Jade growled.

Ivy slapped the so-called princess across the face. "He saved us, and you're not even going to give him a chance?"

Britt meanwhile had found an axe that was placed inside the fountain, "handy." He charged at the snowmen, slicing them. But for every snowman that fell, another was rising from the ashes of one of the fallen. "Or not?" Giving up, the brit ran for the cabin. He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Lasses?" But no one answered.

Inside the cabin, they could hear Britt scream, and something clatter to the ground. Ivy and Lexi stared at Jade, "you better hope this was just a challenge."

Jade shrugged. A knocking at the window caught the trio off guard, as a wooden stick appeared. "... They're... they're coming for me again," Lexi whimpered, as she crawled under the large bed.

The window crashed inside the cabin, as snow started to pour in, and form small snowmen. "Ability activate! Squish power!," Jade declared as she started to snow on the snowmen. Ivy gave the girl a look, before she too started to hop on top the snowmen.

"You guys look ridiculous," Rosalie noted, her face appearing in the window.

"Rosalie?! Get in!" Lexi shouted from under the bed.

"It's alright Lexi, Rosalie is here to save the day," she grinned, using a lighter to melt the snowmen away.

Jade stopped pounding on the snowmen, "really. You come to the rescue now?"

Rosalie shrugged, "sorry, I had to help Britt first, the snowmen were covering him with snow, I figured it may have been a priority."

"Congratulations Rosalie! You officially win the ummm, challenge! Yep, this was just a challenge, not at all some strange event that happened because the snow is partially radioactive and the moon cursed it, nope-nope! For saving the day, you win immunity! I expect to see you all at the camp fire in, let's say a few seconds!?," Lindsay announced over the intercom.

"Smooth," Indi chuckled.

The final five contestants were all sitting on their ice cubes around the stangle shaped fire. "Is that where the other table went," Ivy asked.

"Maybe."

"Onto more important matters," Indi started, looking at the contestants, Britt was, once again wrapped tightly in a blanket, having almost been buried alive by snowmen. "As you all know, there have been talks of extending the season, for another five episodes."

Jade perked up, "so this is a non-elimination episode?"

Lindsay continued, "so, after Indi and I solved the not having enough firewood for the fire issue, we ended up figuring how on Earth we would manage to get five more episodes."

"So this is a non-elimination episode?," Jade repeated.

"So in order to keep the suspense of the season intact, and to add in a special surprise, we decided that we would,"

"Have a contestant return?"

"Give us reward challenges?"

"Spend a few episodes focusing on how we all made it to the final five," Lexi asked, as the others just looked at her.

"Have a non-elimination challenge?"

Lindsay stared at Jade, "no. Your shot at love is over, Jade. Goodbye."

Britt was stunned, as he gave his girlfriend a tight hug, "I'll win this for you. I won't let anyone stop me Jade. I'll have my revenge for you... For us."

Jade gave Britt a tight hug, "just promise you won't listen to their lies."

"I promise," he whispered, as Jade walked down the icy path and hopped onto Skipper.

Indi spoke up, "as we were saying, before little miss rude decided to keep talking. The season has been extended. But, we will not be changing the format. Every day one of you will be eliminated. So good luck."

Lindsay walked away from the contestants, while Indi handed them their s'mores. "We're always watching, Jade. Always. We know just how much pain you've caused Britt, and he doesn't even know it! I am glad you finally got eliminated, if only you could have left bald! Anyways... Stay tune for even more TOTAL... DRAMA... FROZEN, because with only four contestants remaining I'm sure they can taste the prize money, and it won't be long until they start to turn on one another!"

The scene changes to the Playa Des Losers, where the eliminated contestants wait eagerly for the eliminated contestant. Once they real that it is Jade, they all grin. "We've been waiting for you," Kaleb grinned, as the ex-contestants all pulled out a water gun and drenched the girl.


	16. Can't Be Tamed

Deep in one of the darker, and scarier caves, wispy shadows were cast against the damp walls. A soft scratching echoed off of the stone walls. The source of the sound, revealed to be one of the three penguins, making cave drawings, "do we all understand the plan," Kowalski questioned, looking at his peers.

Private made penguin hand shadows, while Rico just uttered, "boom-boom?"

Kowalski sighed, "for Skipper!" He shouted, the two others joining in, as they all charged out of their cave. Sliding across the ice, heading towards camp.

The scene jumps to the very same camp. Lindsay appears inside of the mess hall, waving eagerly at the camera, "welcome back! Last time on Total Drama Frozen, a completely, and entirely, one hundred percently planned challenge happened, which involved snowmen coming to life and hunting down the final five for theirs," the host exclaimed, as she sat down at the only remaining table in the building. "Meanwhile, Indi and I ran into trouble when we ran out of firewood, and since ex-host, whose name shalln't be mentioned hid all of the axes to protect me, we were forced to use unconventional things to fuel the elimination ceremony fire last night!" The scene flashes back, showing Indi and Lindsay dragging one of the mess hall tables to the elimination ceremony, then sitting it on fire. "And if that wasn't problem enough, we had to come up with a plan to save the season, by adding FIVE more episodes."

Off screen Indi can be heard, "Lindsay, you're supposed to recap about the contestants."

The blond sighed, "I was getting there! Anyways, fearing for their lives, Britt, Ivy, Jade and Lexi ran for the cabins, but when an army of snowmen cut them off, the resident hero-boy, Britt offered himself up as a distraction, giving the trio enough time to make it inside the guys cabin. Once inside, Jade was quick to turn on her boy-toy, barracading the door. Seconds later, Britt was pounding at the door, begging to be let in. If it weren't Rosalie and her trusty lighter, Britt might not be here today! But Rosalie won the challenge, as she defeated the most snow people, and the Holy Trinity stayed true to their promise they made to the exiled prince, and eliminated Jade."

"You talk a lot, you know that?" The intern laughed, as Lindsay gasped for air.

The scene flashes to the boys cabin, where Britt is seen snuggling one of Jade's old sweaters she had managed to hide from when the interns set fire to the campers wardrobes. "I'm going to leg it all the way to the finale. They've spread nasty fish tales about you for too long Jade. Momma didn't raise no mug, and I'm not going to let them make me turn on you," he whispered into the green sweater.

Rosalie knocked on the door to the boys cabin, "you're going to have to come out and face us eventually Britt! You can't just act like a vampire and hide away all day, believe me," she sighed, resting her head on the wooden door.

"She loved me, and you all voted her out. You took Ivy's side in all of this! After all the lies and pain she spread! You chose her," the brit shouted out.

The blond on the other side of the door shook her head, "she tried to kill you, twice. How else can I explain this to you Britt? It's on national television. Twice Britt! That means two times. I'm not making this up."

"Go preach your lies to someone who won't be voting you out."

(CONF): Britt is shown sitting on the throne, "they call themselves the Holy Trinity. But they spread wicked lies. They could be buggering Jade's life up, you can't just joke about trying to kill someone."

Ivy is inside the girls cabin, sitting on one of the top bunks, swaying her legs back and forth. "Come on Lexi! You can't be a hermit for life. You're meant to be in the Sun," she pouted staring at the blanket fort Lexi had made for herself.

"They're back! A new wave of evil minions! First it was zombies! But now it's snowmen! Even sweet things can be evil! You can go out there if you want! But I'm staying right here," she shouted, peeking her head out of her fort.

The snarky teen bit her tongue, avoiding making a comment when her friend was in such a state, "Lexiiiii, come on? I won't be able to see your smile if you stay in there all day." A signed photograph of Lexi's face fluttered out from beneath the blanket castle. Ivy picked it up and laughed, "I stand corrected. I'm going to go see Rosalie now... but one of us will be back, I promise!"

(CONF): Ivy is lounging on the throne, "loopy Lexi is in the house." After she uttered the words, her eyes went wide as she slapped her hands across her mouth. "Please don't use that," she begged.

Inside the most fortified place on the island, Lexi cradled herself, rocking back and forth, "you are a strong, independant women. You don't need no man, and you don't need yo' momma," she repeated over and over, with newfound sass.

Ivy and Rosalie sat together in the mess hall, eating the bacon and eggs that Indi had prepared. "It almost seems as though we're in the final two, doesn't it?," Rosalie whispered, eying the empty wooden structure.

"Yeah, but we're not quite there yet. But this is definitely a teaser, isn't it? It's just so," Ivy paused, taking a deep breath, "peaceful." The duo gave cheer to two glasses of milk, each with a wide grin plastered across their face. "Lexi doesn't seem to want out help. I think she just wants to be alone," she added.

Rosalie nodded, "she's a big girl now, she can handle herself. I believe in her."

"So are we supposed to just give her a bunch of pull-ups? I mean with the way she's acting," Ivy muttered.

"Come on, you don't mean that."

The snarky girl bit her lips, "no, I don't. But, I just can't help but feel as though we could help her more." The door to the mess hall opened, and the girls turned, a bright smile plastered across their faces, which vanished the moment they realized it was just Britt, wearing Jade's sweater. "Running out of man-points already?"

"I'm just trying to keep my pecker up," he started as the two girls giggled. "It means to stay positive. I'm not going to let you liars ruin the true holy trinity that is Jade. The fans of the show deserve to know the truth."

(CONF): "Two truths and one lie I will utter; Britt's lost his mind. Britt's blindly in love with a monster. Britt was working that sweater," Ivy snickered.

Rosalie left the building, in hopes of convincing Lexi to leave her bed. "Come on Lexi! The challenge is going to be soon, and there's no way you'll be able to win it if you're still in Fort Lexidale!"

From under the covers, the usually bubbly girl shook her head, "as an independent woman, who is strong and logical, I refuse to leave this fort because the snow, will eat me."

Rosalie facepalmed, "if you say so."

Ivy stared at Britt as he slowly bit into his egg sandwich. He finished chewing then wiped the crumbs off onto the napkin. "What? Indi fresh out of tea and crumpets?"

The brit simply shook his head, "despite all of your lies, and wickedness, you were once friends with Jade. And because of that I know you know at least the basics of good gameplay," he paused sipping his milk. "So vote Lexi at the elimination today, and I'll take you to the finals, no questions asked. Unlike the other members of your little clique. Who's to say they won't take one another after I'm gone?"

"I'm not about to be used by the brawns of the evil relationship. You're no Jade, you're lacking the IQ points."

(CONF): "She knows I'm right. And out of all of the girls, Ivy has the lowest odds of beating me in the final 2."

(CONF): Ivy rolled her eyes, "I'm not stupid, I know he's trying to make me turn on my friends. I'm not going to be the turncoat... Even if I know that Heather knows I'm making a mistake..."

Lindsay walked along the icy docks, getting ready to announce the next challenge when she saw the four penguins huddling. "You guys are sooo cute," she announced, bringing the four into a tight hug. "That's it! I have a new challenge," she declared, sending Rudolph, and the other reindeer back to the North Pole.

"So close," Skipper muttered to the others. They all grumbled, their plan to rescue Skipper having failed. In the background, an elaborate setup of cages, bears, cheese and the occasional stick of dynamite is seen.

"Boom!" Rico whined, reaching eagerly out for the explosives, but Lindsay's hug was too tight. The host carried the four penguins back to the mess hall, where she attached a coloured ribbon to each of their paws. Green for Kowalski, red for Rico, blue for Private and yellow for Skipper.

Soon enough, the contestants minus the very mature, Lexi were in the mess hall, eying the strange penguins. "You!," Rosalie mouthed, as the penguins waved at the girl, remembering their last encounter.

"Your challenge is to tame one of these lucky penguins! Whichever penguin can pull off the coolest trick by the end of the day will win their tamer immunity!," Lindsay announced, as the contestants each claimed a penguin, with Indi carrying the final penguin to the girls cabin where Lexi was waiting.

Britt cradled his penguin inside the guys cabin, "so what kind of tricks can a penguin do?" He placed the creature down on the ground. Private looked up at the teen, his eyes wide. He flashed his pearly whites, and then blinked, repeatedly. "Look mate, I need to win this challenge. I promised my lass I would, you can't bugger me over." Private shrugged, then started to rub his face against the brits leg, letting out gentle coo's.

Lexi was having much better luck. Inside her fort, Skipper was pulling off random kung-fu moves, without much input from Lexi herself. Infact, the pig-tailed girl was mimicking what the penguin was doing. "Those nasty snow people won't even know what hit them," she cheered.

On the lake, Rosalie was staring at Rico, "so which one of them are you? The emotional one," she raised her eyebrows, crossing her arms. The penguin shook his head.

"Boom boom," he grinned, using his hands to gesture an explosion.

"So you're that one... This could work then," the blond smiled, remembering how the last time she had seen the penguins, Rico had to tried to blow her and her friends up.

The final penguin, Kowalski was staring at his redheaded partner. He was scribbling a new plan of escape into the snow. When Ivy looked at what the penguin was doing, he blurred it away, giving the girl a sweet smile. "Did you just draw a bottle of poison?" Kowalski shook his head in response. "Uh huh," she muttered. Ivy motioned for the penguin to roll over and watched in awe as he actually followed her arm, and rolled over.

The only male left in the competition was having the least amount of luck. Despite all of his efforts the penguin just couldn't mimic his actions. He tried asking Private to sit, and to roll over, but all Private could manage was to blink. After dictating it proved fruitless, he tried doing the action himself, but once again that proved to be worthless, as when Britt sat on the wooden floor, Private waddled over and laid down in his lap. "I guess you're kind of cute, Jade would have liked you. She always said we would get a pet."

Rosalie knocked on the door to the girls cabin, "it's me, Rosalie. Lexi? Can I come in." The proposal was met with silence. Rico snickered, "hush you."

Inside the cabin, Lexi was using her new-found skills to make a mess of the room. Skipper would point to a bunk bed, and Lexi would karate chop the wood into splinters. After each successful attempt Skipper would jump in place, moving his mouth "good job!" But Lexi ignored the voice, thinking it was one of the evil unicorns again.

"I don't need to be protected. I don't need to be babied. Because I, I am a strong and independent woman, who just so happens to know kung-fu, penguin style," she winked into the camera, moving her arms and legs in a wide array of motions.

On the other side of the door Rosalie sighed, "well then. We need to find you some dynamite." In response, Rico grinned nodding his head in approval.

Ivy meanwhile was busy watching in awe as Kowalski did flips, and handstands. "You're very talented," she exclaimed.

"Did you think about the offer at all," Britt asked, as he cradled his penguin friend. Ivy turned and looked at the teen.

She pointed at her penguin, "I don't think I need to worry about Lexi and Rosalie voting me out tonight," she paused, petting her penguin, giving him a break. "I think I'll be winning this challenge."

The british mate looked at the redhead, "and what about tomorrow? Do you think you will be able to win that challenge? Because I think I can," he admitted, letting Private hop to the ground.

"So you're saying, if I keep you here tonight, then you'll bring me to the finals?" As the teens continued their conversation, the two penguins began a conversation of their own. Kowalski quickly doodling out the plan he had concocted earlier, while Private nodded his head every now and then. Eventually the two seemingly finished, as they high-fived, and waddled back to the sides of their respected masters. "You know what Britt. If you still believe your crazy psychopath of a girlfriend is so innocent, tonight you'll be able to visit her. Enjoy your last day on the island."

Skipper blinked multiple times before rubbing his head on Britt's leg. "I need to win, for Jade," he whispered, picking the penguin up. "She was the only person who was a real friend to me from the start, everyone else lied to me, or used me."

Rosalie's shown outside of the storage shed by the lake. The door was locked, a silver chain enclosing it. "Of course," she muttered to herself. She turned and started to walk away. All the while, Rico pulled out a small explosive from his fur and threw it onto the door. The explosion wasn't huge, but it was big enough to knock the door down, and loud enough for Rosalie to turn around, her face shocked. "Boom boom!," she explained, Rico beaming.

(CONF): Rosalie sat on the throne, "he's something special Rico, he's actually kind of dynamite."

Britt opened the door to the girls cabin, and was shocked to see Lexi sitting on her head, her eyes closed. Beside her, Skipper was doing the same action. Every few seconds she let out a soft humm. "Is this a bad time?"

Immediately, the two were standing upright again, Lexi took in a deep breath, "Britt. Boyfriend of the monster. What can I do for you?" Skipper and Private quickly fled to the wall, where they began moving their lips.

Britt's face immediately dropped, "I want it to be me and you in the finals. We were both on team Misfits, and it would only be fitting if we were in the finale together. It would be splendid for a true misfit to the win the show."

"Are you asking me to vote out one of the Holy Trinity?" Britt nodded. Lexi pounced to the wall, grabbing onto one of the broken wooden beams, "get out!" She flailed the piece of wood back and forth until Britt and his penguin had left. Skipper looked up at the girl in awe.

Lindsay and Indi were in the forest. Lindsay was picking up small branches and twigs, "they won't send us any wood."

"Not cool," Indi muttered, using a kitchen knife to saw into a branch growing from a tree. "Do they really expect us to do actual work?"

The host shrugged, "I guess. Who knew being a host was so hard. Chris always made it look so easy."

Rosalie and her penguin were busy searching the storage shed in search of anything that would go boom. They rummaged through the shelves and looked in every drawer. "Find anything yet?" In response, Rico only shook his head.

"Are you even allowed to be in here?"

The blond turned to see Britt staring at her, his arms crossed. Private quickly waddled away to where Rico was searching. "Aren't you worried I might infect you with my lies?"

Britt shrugged, "I've built up an immunity. Jade's all you girls seem to be able to talk about."

Rosalie nodded, "well. She was the monster responsible for basically every bit of emotional pain any contestant felt on this island. If you're here to ask for my vote, I can assure you, that you won't be getting it. Face it Britt, the Holy Trinity has prevailed. And with your elimination, the unholiness and darkness that Jade created will finally be vanquished. Just give up."

The brit said nothing, he only turned and walked out of the room, Private following behind him. He walked for awhile, before coming to crudely drawn heart in the snow, a lil' ways from camp. Inside were the names Jade and Britt. Private looked at the heart and then back up at his partner. Britt dropped to his knees, using his finger to trace the outline of the heart. "I couldn't do it Jade. I just... I couldn't."

The Sun started to fall in the sky, as the remaining girls all met in the mess hall, where Lindsay and Indi were waiting. "Where's Britt?," Indi questioned.

"His penguin likely died from his poison, and he's too ashamed to show his face," Ivy stated, as the two girls giggled.

The three penguins are glaanced back around at one another, worried that Private was with them, "well, the challenge is now over. Ladies present your penguins," Lindsay declared.

Britt continued to trace the outline, as Private wipe away the brit's tears. Every now and then, the penguin would look up into the sky, knowing he had put the entire plan in jeopardy. "I love you Jade... I really do," Britt mumbled.

In the mess hall, Rosalie was first to present her penguin. Rico silently walked up onto the stage, glancing around the room in search of the fourth penguin. His eyes finally landed on Skipper who gave a silent nod. Rico nodded back, as he pulled out the explosives he and Rosalie had managed to turn up.

In the moments that followed, a large explosion occurred, destroying the wooden stage, but somehow the actual building was still standing, despite it being filled with smoke. While the five girls inside rushed outside to breathe in fresh air, the three penguins had a different idea. They snuck past the girls, and onto the lake. Sliding away into the sunset.

Hearing the sound, Britt snapped out of his state, scooping Private into his arms and rushed back to the campgrounds where he was met with coloured smoke oozing out of the mess hall. "Who give Lindsay explosives?," he asked, causing Ivy to let out a silent snicker before she caught herself.

"No one. Rosalie's penguin set off explosives... Speaking of which, girls? Where are your penguins?," Indi questioned, still coughing from the smoke.

The Holy Trinity looked around, and even checked inside the mess hall, but their partners were nowhere to be seen. "I should have known this would happen," Rosalie muttered.

"Well then, Britt. Congratulations, you've won the challenge, considering how you're penguin is the only one left standing," Lindsay cheered.

The three girls all seemed in shock, "but his penguin can't even do a single trick," Ivy complained, watching the dopey penguin cuddle Britt's leg.

"Sorry girls, but fair is fair," Indi chuckled, "meet us for the elimination, like now."

Britt was still in utter shock as he slowly walked to the campfire, Private clinging to his left leg. Eventually he made it there, and took his seat on one of the ice cubes. Though, once he took his seat, the Holy Trinity all made a point of moving to icecubes further away from him. "Welcome to another elimination ceremony," Lindsay stated.

Indi glanced over the contestants, "Britt, this is your third immunity you've won since the merge. How important do you think it was that you won the challenge today?"

He let out his breath, shaking his head, "it meant everything. I had to win, for Jade. I need to make her proud."

Lindsay gave a silent awe, while Ivy made a gagging sound, causing the others to giggle. "Lexi, who did you want to win the challenge for?"

Lexi giggled to herself, "myself, of course. I don't need anyone's pity, and I don't need anyone's help. I'm here to win. Because I'm an independant person."

The host seemed confused by her answer. Indi was next to speak, "Ivy, last night you voted to eliminate Jade. Where do you feel your friendship with her went awry?"

The redhead paused, turning to look at Britt. "Jade and I were friends once. But we were both just pretending to be something that we weren't. She discovered who I really was, and she wanted to use it against me. But instead, it forced her to show her true colours. Our friendship died that day... But she did teach me a lot about the game. And knowing when you need to make a big move, like when I voted her out."

Lindsay nodded, remembering how she wished she could have voted to eliminate Heather all those years ago, "Rosalie. After Jade's elimination, I kind of thought that you finally broke your curse, what do you think?"

Rosalie sighed, "being cursed is just something you have to live with I guess," she winked, knowing somewhere Saber was watching, "but having to see my friends go home day after day is tiring. But if I make it to the end, I guess it was all worth it, right?" Indi nodded, before sending the teens off to vote.

(CONF): Rosalie is shown sitting on the throne, "the Holy Trinity came up with a plan for if this situation were to happen. I can't turn my back on my friends now," she bit down on her lips, revealing her vote.

The teens slowly trickled back to their seats. Lindsay following right behind them. "You have all cast your votes. As you all know, who ever has the most votes will be forced to slide down the path of lame, and ride away on Skipper, never to return again."

"Private," Britt corrected, "the penguins 'name is Private. He wrote it for me earlier.

"And ride away on Private then," Indi shrugged. "Britt since you won, you get the first s'more." Britt caught his s'more, carefully feeding it to Private.

The Holy Trinity all held hands, their eyes shut tight, "Ivy, with no votes you are also safe." In that moment, Ivy let out a smirk, stepping away from the girls, and caught her s'more.

They gazed up at her, "why?," Lexi uttered, her eyes starting to water.

"You... betrayed us? You knew the plan. You were supposed to vote for yourself if Britt won!," Rosalie announced. Britt let out a grin, gently stroking Private.

"What can I say. Jade, evil as she is, taught me how to make good moves. And I know Heather would be proud," Ivy shrugged.

"Lexi. You're out," Indi stated, "again."

The girl with pigtails only shook her head at Ivy, and gave Rosalie a tight hug, "I came into this scared of my own shadow, I was eliminated but all I could think about was running back and feeling Zaina's arms around me. Then I returned, and I just couldn't be that person anymore. I leave today, finally being able to stand on my own two feet," she declared, karate chopping her ice cube in half. The others looked in awe as the girl walked down the path of lame for the second time, and took a seat on top of Private.

Lindsay made her way back into the shot, waving at the camera, "expect the unexpected I suppose! Just what else can happen? Who will win the next challenge and lock themselves into the final 3? And just who will they bring? Nobody is safe, and will a dramatic twist change the outcome of the game? Find out next time, on Total Drama Frozen!"

Off camera, Indi can be heard asking Britt if he would kindly chop up some firewood.


	17. Polar Express

Lindsay gently walks on screen, wearing her bright pink jacket. She softly waves to the camera, "welcome back to another episode of Total Drama Frozen! Last time, the island welcomed unexpected visitors in the form of adorable little penguins! Instead of having a race featuring Rudolph and the other reindeers, I decided that the final 4 would have much more fun if they were to each tame a penguin friend! While Lexi's taught her how to fend for herself with karate, Ivy's learnt how to be a proper pet. However, the penguins were revealed to only be here on a mission to rescue Skipper! And so when Rosalie gave hers dynamite, the entire mess hall was blown to bits, giving the penguins time to escape- all but Private, who pitied Britt and how Jade was being treated. By staying to comfort Britt, Private lost the chance to escape, but gave Britt the win, as his penguin was the only one left standing! This forced the Holy Trinity to put plan B in action, where, Ivy, Lexi and Rosalie were all meant to vote for themselves. However after talking with Britt, ivy turned her back on the Trinity and joined forces with Britt, eliminating Lexi! Who will be eliminated next? Stay tuned!," she shouted, flashing a smile to the camera.

The scene flashes to the campfire, Rosalie is seen staring at Ivy who had strutted her way to stand beside Britt. "I thought you were a changed person. But you're not, you're just as bad as Jade was."

Ivy scrunched her face, "Jade was, is, a monster. I just know you would sooner take Lexi to the finale over me, with Britt I know I'll be in the finale. It wasn't personal, it was purely gameplay," she shrugged.

The brit's face seemed absent, "Jade isn't a monster. Why can't you guys bloody see that? She's brilliant, you're just jealous!"

"Shut up Britt," the two girls both stated, causing them to laugh. Britt sighs, sitting back down on one of the ice cubes.

"She used to call me her Britty Brear, and she would tell me all about her life back home. She wasn't like the three of us, she wasn't incredibly popular. That's all she wanted, you know. She just wanted to be liked. She thought if the most popular people here liked her, then maybe, just maybe when she got back home they would like her too," he clenched his fists, and stood once again. "But because of your stupid, unholy trinity, the entire world is going to think she's some kind of monster," Britt growled.

The dirty blond shook her head, "I've gotten to know many people in my lifetime. And Jade is one of the most evil people I have ever met, Britt. She toyed with all of our emotions just so that she could be the one standing victorious. If it weren't for Ivy finally being brave enough to speak up, we may have never known!"

Ivy nodded, "her story may be true, but her character is false. She's not real Britt. Whoever it is that you grew to love, she's not REAL! Besides, I am 99% certain that Jade has extensions! She's a phony, why can't you understand that!?"

"Phony or not, we loved each other. I'm not going to betray her," Britt paused, glancing at Rosalie, "or use them for placement," he declared staring at Ivy. "Love is love, and she's the only one I want to love."

The two girls looked at the ground. It's true, Rosalie voted out her love, Emmett for no apparent reason, and Ivy was saved from elimination due to her crush, Mitchel leaving the competition. "Let's leave him Ivy, there's no use," Rosalie decided.

"So you forgive me," Ivy asked, smiling.

"It's just a game, it's not like you tried to kill me."

Ivy snickered, "I guess you haven't eaten the cupcake I left you then…" Rosalie looked at her and rolled her eyes, joining Ivy in her laughter. "Toodles lover boy! Our alliance, is now void!"

Britt looked up from his small sketch of Jade in the snow, long enough to see Lindsay stop the two girls from leaving. "Not so fast! We're not done yet!"

Indi stepped out from behind Lindsay, "today is New Years Eve, if you haven't been keeping track! Which means, it's time for a…. twist of sorts," she paused long enough for 3 trains to slowly fade into sight onto the lake. "This is the Polar Express, times three."

Lindsay continued, "in a few minutes it will be 9 PM, and as soon as the clock hits the hour, you'll have exactly 3 hours until it's a new year! At that point, if you're not on the other end of your train, you will be eliminated from the competition."

Private slid out from underneath the trains, and waddled to Britt, his owner, "welcome back mate," he whispered.

"Meaning, if you make it to the other end of the train, you WILL be in the finale tomorrow."

"So you mean, all we have to do is run through a train… I mean there have been some pretty simple challenges so far, but this is by far the easiest," Ivy announced.

Lindsay shook her head, "in each cart of the train you will be faced with some sort of puzzle relating to a past contestant, failing to answer it correctly means you will need to go to the roof of that cart and perform a task that will put you behind in terms of time. Finish all ten carts and you'll make it to the other side."

"Definitely not the easiest challenge," Rosalie added.

"But we'll win it, right mate?," Britt smiled, petting Private, "for Jade."

Suddenly, a large cuckoo bird flew out of each of the trains, "cuckoo! Cuckoo! Cuckoo!" Rosalie was the first to react, sprinting onto the first train. Her train seemed to be tinted a shade of red, a large metal door with Rosalie's name printed on it was blocking her way from entering. On her left, Britt was faced with a similar situation, but his train seemed to be blue. To her right, Ivy seemed frustrated, failing to open the door to her green train.

The redhead turned to Rosalie, "I think it's jammed!" Rosalie tried to open her door, but was met with the same issue, turning to her left, it seemed Britt was also having troubles.

"Oh yeah," Lindsay chimed in, "you might want to get inside soon! I wouldn't want to lose a member of the final 3 along the way!"

The three all seemed confused by what their host stated, but soon it was clear. The sound of gears turning was heard, as steam appeared overhead. Behind them, the burning campsite was shrinking at a drastic rate- The Polar Express was moving. "Hold on tight ladies, we might be in for a bumpy ride," he chuckled, grabbing onto the metal bars to his side, the girls did the same.

Rosalie sighed, biting into her lip, "this must be the first challenge!," she shouted trying to be heard over the sound of the engines and gears." Due to the speed of the train, Rosalie's hair, and Ivy's were blowing in the wind.

"Who in the world would have been obsessing with a door though!? What kind of challenge is this," Ivy complained.

Britt stared at the door, thinking back. The scene flashes back into the past, switching to black and white. Britt's shown standing outside of the girls cabin, Hannah waiting patiently inside. "Come on, let me in," he laughed.

"Not until you do it," Hannah pleaded, after the zombies in the tower incident, Hannah had to be sure that it was Britt on the other side, not just a zombie waiting to eat her brains. "Unless you're actually a zombie," she stated, raising her fists.

Britt sighed on the other side of the door, "fine, fine. Even though it's not blooming likely I'm a zombie," he sighed. The brit raised his hand to the door, knocking twice on the upper portion, then twice near the bottom. After that he knocked to the left of the door and then the right, then the left and right again. "Pleased?"

Hannah opened the door, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend, "always," she giggled, as the two fell into the snow below.

The scene returns to the trains, where Britt is seen opening the door, "some things never change," he whispered, stepping into the warmth of the train.

Ivy pounded on the door, "let me in! That's all the dip-britt did!," but the door didn't budge. She looked to her side, but Rosalie was already on the top of the train, starting the challenge, having given up on the door.

Rosalie was crawling on the roof, fearing if she stood tall, the force of the wind would blow her right off of the train. Magnetized to the roof, were puzzle pieces, Rosalie quickly began to assemble the pieces, trying to figure out what the puzzle was of. With only nine pieces though, she was able to form the image of Hannah's face with ease and in doing so, a trap door opened, dropping Rosalie into the cabin. Taking a deep breath, she looked around the room, determined to not have to venture back onto the roof of the train again.

Ivy was having a much more difficult time, the train was passing through a tunnel, and she was forced to do the puzzle in complete darkness. "Of flippin' course!"

Inside the first cabin, Britt is seen walking around. A mannequin is standing in the centre of the room, and on the four sides of the cabin a chest. Walking to one of the nearest chest, he opens it, revealing a number of tiaras and crowns. "Saber," he whispered to himself.

On the roof, Ivy was still fumbling to put the pieces together in the dark. Lucky for her, the train exited the tunnel. "Oh thank g-" she stared at her puzzle, it was a picture of Hannah, but a piece was missing.

Rosalie spun around, staring at the four opened chests. She knew it was Saber's task, but what about Saber? The scene flashes back to Boney Island, when Saber and Rosalie are still handcuffed together. "And the young prince was able to defeat the evil prince from afar in a duel for the princess's heart."

"That's kind of sweet, but did he really need to decapitate him?," Rosalie asked, searching behind one of the bushes for Dania's head.

Saber shrugged, "and so time went on and the date for the wedding drew closer. The princess took her closests friends out with her, to find the perfect ensemble to wear to the event. With the aid of her friends she was able to find the perfect navy ball gown, to remember the nights where she and her prince would stare up into the stars, the perfect glass slippers, to honour the fairy tales of their childhood, and an iron tiara, with a single ruby, to honour the british prince who died so that she could be wed."

The scene fades back to the inside of the train where Rosalie is seen placing an iron tiara with a single ruby on top of the mannequin dressed in a navy dress with glass slippers. The door to the next cart opens, as Rosalie hugs the mannequin tight, "to the happy couple, Hannah and Saber."

Britt was already in the next cart. Saber had often told him of the tale of the young prince, so often in fact that Britt had began to recite it to Saber so that he could sleep… that is until Saber began to date Hannah. This room was different, in front of the brit, a large metal pole was laying on the ground, pinned to the walls were many different weights. Pausing to think, Britt took a seat on the ground. Private hopping onto his lap and gently licking his face, much like a puppy would.

On the roof of her train, Ivy was searching frantically for the missing piece, she had locked her feet onto one of the bars, and was hanging off of the edge of the train, having found the piece on the window on the side of the cart. In a single swoop she was able to snatch the piece and using her feet she was able to swing back onto the top of the cart, much like Mitchel had taught her, in her dancing lessons…

"One, two, three," Mitchel whispered, as the two gracefully skidded across the frozen lake. Ivy wrapped her arms around the teen, her hands resting against his bum. Mitchel quickly raised them so they were on his back, "you know how I feel, Ivy."

Ivy nodded, as Mitchel spun her on the ice, "that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to feel…" she whispered leaning in to kiss Mitchel. The memory fades as Ivy plummets to the ground of the cart, having completed the puzzle of Hannah. Sighing softly, she climbs the ladder to the roof of the next cart, "the puzzles aren't that hard." Reaching the top, she's face with 16 pieces, rather than the nine from the last time. "It's still… not that hard."

In the room with the weights, Rosalie takes in a deep breath. "It even smells like him," she whispered, running her hand along the metal pole. The scene fades to the Olympic male cabin.

"How much do you two weigh," Emmett asked, eying both Mitchel and Rosalie.

"120ish," they both said, Emmett grinning.

The muscle head laid down, motioning for the dup to come closer, "I normally lift 250, so you two should do," he laughed. Pointing for the two to sit on his hands.

"Are you sure dude? I mean, you're strong, but we're not weights…," Mitchel panicked.

Rosalie giggled, "come on, you should at least stretch first," Rosalie declared,directing her comment towards the dancer, as she sat on her boyfriends hand.

"But I'm not even going to exercise, he is," he complained, as the couple laughed.

The scene jumps back to train, where Rosalie is shown slowly pulling the weights off of the wall and onto the metal pole. "I had to vote you off Emm, I'm sorry."

Britt meanwhile had climbed onto the roof of the Emmett cart, and stared at the puzzle in front of him, a total of 25 pieces were laid across the roof. The brit and his penguin were gripping onto the edges, to prevent them from falling as they slowly made their way through the puzzle. "Britt?! Is that you!?," Ivy screamed, trying to get Britt's attention.

The teen looked around, seeing Ivy he shouted back, "the one and only…"

Ivy snapped on one of the last pieces to the Saber puzzle, "how many pieces are there!?"

"I thought our alliance was over," Britt laughed back, finally realizing what the puzzle was and started to snap the pieces together.

"Whatever. Be a jerk," Ivy screamed, finishing Saber's face, falling into the cabin with the weights. "Am I supposed to pole dance or something," she muttered, as she started to climb the ladder again, reaching the roof of the next cabin.

Britt laughed, seeing the redhead reappear, "back so soon?" Ivy rolled her eyes, starting on the puzzle.

"Two hours and a half remaining," a loud voice boomed over the trains, and inside. All three contestants nodded their heads, in acknowledgement.

Inside of Emmett's cabin, Rosalie had finally managed to lift the final weight onto the pole, as the door opened. The cabin was colder than the others, inside snow made a white carpet for the cart. Laying down in the show, the dirty blond spread her arms and began to make a snow angel.

Britt fell into his own snow filled cabin, after completing the puzzle of Emmett's face. The feeling of the snow on his skin reminded him of the sweet voice of a past contestant… The scene flashes back to the night before Christmas. "Thank you so much for helping me Britt," Twilight whispered, hugging her friend.

"It's not a problem, I just hope your wish comes true," he smiled, plopping a top hat on a giant snowman that her and Twilight had made together.

Twilight added small pebbles to the snowmans stomach, giving the appearance of it having buttons. Once the snowman was complete she turned to Britt and closed her eyes, wishing that Santa would come. "Here, to remember me by," Twilight whispered, handing Britt a small pearl. "It's from a pearl bracelet my mother had… I think you should have it," she smiled, squeezing onto the brit's hand. "Don't you dare forget about me!"

The scene returns to the snow filled cabin where Britt reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out the small pearl, "how could I ever forget… You're the girl who believed," he whispered, a lone tear creeping from his eye. He fell to his knees, as he started to roll the snow into a ball.

Ivy soon was in the Twilight cart as well, but just as quickly as she fell in, she climbed out, "the entire season was filled with snow, how am I supposed to know?" Once she was on top, she was faced with a 36 piece puzzle.

Rosalie finished making her snow angel, but the door didn't open. "Of course, it wouldn't be that easy," she muttered to herself, rolling the snow into a ball to make a snowman. Remembering Twilight's obsession with them.

Britt had finished his snowman, gently carving in a happy face into the snow. The door opened, as the brit jumped from the cart into the next. Waiting for him was a library filled with a number of books. In the middle of the room a fort built out of blankets and pillows stood tall and mighty. "Lexi," he whispered.

The scene changes to, Britt, Ivy, Lexi and Rosalie eating breakfast. "The one thing I hate the most about being here is that I can't read about the bestest lawyer ever, Elle Woods," Lexi announced.

"Isn't she the Lindsay clone? But in a book," Ivy asked, "I thought she wasn't exactly bright, if you know what I mean?"

Rosalie shrugged, "come on, everybody loves Legally Blonde. It's incredibly inspirational."

"If you so claim," Britt denounced, remembering seeing the film adaptation and thinking it was more of a comedy than life inspiring.

"I want to be a lawyer you know," Lexi announced, causing the others to spit out their water.

The scene fades back to the train, Britt is throwing the books from the shelf in search of Legally Blonde. "It has to be here somewhere!"

Ivy had managed to finish the Twilight puzzle, at the same time, Rosalie finished building the snowman. The scene switches to an overhead view of the three trains. All the contestants were shown with a blinking image of their face- they were all searching for Lexi's favourite book.

"If I were Lexi, where would I put my favourite book?," Rosalie asked herself, as she pulled on the many books on the bookshelves. The teens all continued to look, none having much luck.

"One hour remaining. ONE hour remaining"

As if a mental block had just been unlocked, the three teens all realized where the book was, as they all dove into the fort built in the centre of the 3 carts, and pulled the book out from beneath a below, opening the door. As they jumped through the metal door and into the next cart, they caught the glimpse of the other two. "It's on," they all admitted.

They all were faced with the sixth task, in front of them, were many different instruments, and two golden stands. Rosalie quickly searched the walls for the beige ukulele that Andre would always play. Ivy, had a similar idea. Britt however was stumped. Andre was the first person eliminated, and wasn't on his team. Giving up, without trying the brit climber the ladder to do the puzzle. However, being the sixth puzzle, it wasn't nearly as easy as the puzzles used to be, attached to the metal roof were 64 puzzle pieces, and with nothing but the moon and stars to guide him, Private and Britt began to work on the puzzle.

Rosalie was strumming on the many instruments, trying to find the right one. She closed her eyes and thought back to when Andre was still around. The scene jumps to one of these moments. Andre is shown sitting on the cliff, his ukulele in hand, team Misfitz had just run off with the scraps and were sliding down the hill. "And our team, was destined to lose…. First class losers," Andre sung out, strumming on the strings.

"You're a gifted singer, you know… But I wonder if maybe you have other skills? Maybe you can help us," Rosalie asked giving Andre a great big smile.

The teen held up a finger, "sorry missy, trying to get some inspiration here. I need to write a hit single here… But good luck! If anybody can give our team the win, it's you!"

Rosalie is shown in the cart, strumming on the same ukulele, "and if anyone would make us lose, it would be youuuuuuuuuuuuu," she sung, laughing at her own joke. She placed the ukulele on one of the golden stands and waited for the door to open, but there was no such luck. She noticed the second pedestal and sighed, "who else played music?"

Ivy slowly searched through the instruments, remembering a story that Andre had told Mitchel when they all came back for Christmas. The scene flashes back to the trio hiding under the kitchen table, avoiding the food fight. "She's the boooooooomb," Andre sung, strumming on his ukulele.

"Who, who. Tell us who?" Mitchel and Ivy, laughed, joining in on the song.

"She's a fair little lady, with her hair tied up, and a skirt let down. Give her a violin and she'll rule this boys heaaaaart," the musician sung. Ivy and Mitchel grinned, as they played a beat by tapping their hands on the underside of the table, on the floor, and in one anothers hand.

"Tell me more, tell me more!"

Andre grinned, "it all started on a night with no rain, when the sky was bright and the world was tame. She pulled on the bow and scratched at the cords, the sound was wondrous, and struck at my chord," he sung, pointing to his heart.

Ivy and Mitchel were leaning in close now, their eyes were locked, as she moved her lips towards his. The scene returns to the train, where Ivy is shown to have put both Andre's Ukulele and Dania's Violin on the stands. She bites into her lip, and jumps into the next cart. The next cart was filled with blossoming flowers of all sorts.

Britt is seen laying on the roof, still baffled by the puzzle in front of him, he had managed to put the edges together, but there were four eyes. "I don't remember there being an alien on the show," he sighed, as he tried to connect the pieces together.

The dirty blond is seen placing every other instrument on the second stand, in hopes to open the door, but so far, none of the instruments she'd tried worked. "Come on…"

In the flower cart, Ivy is searching through the flowers. Lexi always had a red coloured tulip in her hair. The scene fades to Lindsay's Winter Wonderland, where Mitchel is guiding Ivy through a flower maze by her hand. "Come on, hurry up!," he chuckled.

"Be careful! Some of these are thorny," Ivy whined, getting pricked by a rose.

"And so are you," Mitchel shrugged, "but you're still beautiful."

Ivy blushed, "do you really think that?"

The dancer pulled the redhead further into the maze, "do you think there are cameras here?"

"No," she whispered. She knew that Mitchel's mom would kill him if she found out he was having his first kiss on national television.

In response, Mitchel pulled Ivy close, but a giggle stopped him dead in his tracks. "Oh hey you two," Lexi giggled, Zaina gripping her hand as they too ventured in the maze. Ivy couldn't help but notice the exotic looking tulip in Lexi's hair.

"That's pretty, where did you find it?"

"Zaina gave it to me," she giggled again, as Zaina pulled her further into the maze.

"Bye!" Zaina shouted.

Mitchel smirked, "where were we?"

The scene flashes back to the flower cart, where Ivy is seen kissing the same red tulip. She sighed, dropping the flower and jumping into the next cart.

On the roof, Britt finally finished the puzzle, after Private pointed out that it was two people and not one, "that makes sense… Thanks little mate," he grinned, as he fell into the room with the flowers.

"Half an hour remaining! Half an hour left!"

Rosalie let out a deep breath, as she continued to put the instruments on the pedestal, there were only a handful left, "I should have done the puzzle," she muttered.

Ivy is shown in the eighth cart, a number of CD's were scattered across the floor, it was common knowledge for the final three that MIKA was Mitchel's father. The scene flashes back, to the end of the flower maze. "It's our little secret," he whispered, his fingers playing in her scarlet red hair.

"Our little secret," she repeated, as her lips met his and they shared their first kiss. "Forever,"

Mitchel finished, "and always."

The scene flashes back to Ivy who's gripping onto the MIKA CD, the door wide open, but she's sitting on the edge of the cart. "the last time we talked you reduced me to tears," she whimpered, remember how Mitchel gave up his place in the game for her.

Britt was already working on the Zaina puzzle, which had 81 pieces to it. Once he and Private had a number of the pieces put together, Rosalie appeared on the cart beside him, working on her own puzzle. "Fancy seeing you here," he chuckled.

"Same to you! Have you seen Ivy?," she called back.

"No… Have you," Britt howlered.

"No."

"Fifteen minutes remaining! Fifteen minutes remaining!" Rosalie and Britt stared at one another as they tried to piece the puzzle together faster.

Ivy dropped the CD to the ground below, as she stepped into the ninth cart. On the walls, 'What do they all have in common?' was painted in an ivy green colour. The room was filled with random objects; a microphone, a giant star, a parasol, hand weights, a 3DS, a present, a plush snowman, dancing shoes, a basketball, a rose and a crown. The redhead scanned the room over, before she started to laugh, "Jade."

Britt and Private crashed into the room filled with CD's. Britt searched around for the MIKA CD, and was able to find it quickly and jumped into the cart filled with random objects. "What do all of these have in common?"

"Ten minutes remaining!"

Rosalie stared at the puzzle, squinting to make out the edges, there were only a few pieces to go, and then she would have three more rooms to finish. She managed to finish the puzzle, falling it to the cart filled with CD's. "MIKA," she declared, trying to find the CD.

Ivy is shown in front of a large digital screen, the words "do you have what it takes to win Total Drama Frozen?" were flashing on the screen in a faded green colour.

"Yes," she announced, then lowered her tone, "for Mivy." The screen fell beneath the train, revealing a balcony that connected the three trains. "I did it… I'm in the finale!" She shouted, as she walked to the edge, and stared at the scenery. In the distance she could she a faint glow, but she couldn't make out what it was.

Britt stared at all of the objects, he was able to figure out that each of the objects was an eliminated player, but he couldn't figure out what they all had in common, he tried "Total Drama Frozen," but that didn't work. Private waddled around the room, staring at the many different objects.

Rosalie was now also in her very own Jade-themed cart, but for her the answer was easy. "Jade," she announced. She and Ivy had discussed the whole Jade is a monster thing enough to know that whenever someone was eliminated Jade adapted one of their more pressing traits. With a single hop, Rosalie was staring at the screen "do you have what it takes to win Total Drama Frozen?"

"Five minutes remaining!"

Rosalie thought back, remember all of her friends who she had beaten to get this point, and then answered, "yes." The screen crashed down, as Rosalie joined Ivy on the finale balcony. The two hugged, "I forgive you. For voting out Lexi. It wasn't your fault, it's just a game."

Ivy smiled, "good."

"Where's Britt?," Rosalie asked, looking around.

"What do you mean? He's still in there," Ivy stated, pointing to the furthest screen.

Rosalie tilted her head, "but he was ahead of me."

Britt is shown staring at the objects, as he looked back into his memory, for anything that could help. The scene jumps to Jade and Britt walking through the forest. "You're lucky you know, you're popular."

The brit blushed, "what's that supposed to mean? You're the bomb, you're just so dynamic. I never know what you'll say or do next! I don't know what I would be doing if I didn't meet you!"

"Thanks… But there's a lot you don't know Britt. And if I weren't here, you would be doing fine, you're an amazing competitor, you've been dominating at these challenges, "you have what it takes to go all the way."

The brit grabbed onto Jade's hand, "I don't want to go to the end if I can't be there with you, I'll give you my immunity. Please, let me do this one thing for you."

Jade shook her head, "you'll see one day Britt. There is dark for every light, and I don't want the darkness to win. I need to go home Britt, please?"

"One minute remaining! One minute remaining!"

Back on the train, the girls were getting excited, "do you think he won't make it?"

Rosalie shook her head, "I don't know, but if he doesn't… We're in the final two!"

Ivy grinned, "knock on wood then." They both nodded, and proceeded to knock on the trains railing.

Private was giving an innocent whistle as he tried to push Britt through the open door, "huh, Wait? How did it open?" Britt snapped back to reality as the wind from outside was blowing on his face through the open door. Private whistled, giving a shrug.

"You need to win Britt, lightness must prevail," Jade's voice echoed through Britt's mind as he jumped into the final cart.

"10"

He scanned the screen, reading it over.

"9"

"Do I have what it-"

"8"

"Takes to win," Britt asked himself.

"7"

"There are secrets that will come out…" Jade's voice murmured.

"6"

"But all you need to know," it continued.

"5"

"Is that I,"

"4"

"Will always love you,"

"3"

"My Britty Bear."

"2"

"Yes! I have what it takes to win!," Britt shouted, as the screen crashed down and he leaped to join the girls on the balcony. "Miss me?" he chuckled, as the girls both sighed, knowing there was one more person to beat in the finale. Despite being competition the three formed a group hug and were amazed to see the trains start to slow. In the distance, the bright glowing lights formed a clear sign, 'Santa's Workshop'.

"1. Congratulations, Britt, Ivy and Lexi! You are all part of the finale of Total Drama Frozen! An elf will come by shortly dressed in your teams colour and take you to a cabin where you will be able to rest up before the competition! Good luck"


	18. New Year's Greetings

A world map is shown covering the screen. Indi's voice is heard, "for the past 15ish days, 15 contestants and one elf have battling it out in a number of challenges," a clip is shown in the top right corner of the final 6 contestants racing to Boney Island "faced enduring eliminations," Lexi getting eliminated the second time is shown in the top right corner, "made friends, and enemies," Britt's and Saber's toilet paper war is seen playing in the bottom left, "and found true? love," a clip of the many kisses that had taken place is seen in the bottom left.

"But now! The final three are here," Lindsay cheered, as the video clips faded from the screen revealing the map again, that was slowly zooming in on the location of the North Pole, "after racing through a train, and having to face some of the memories that the contestants may have chosen to put to the side."

Indi's hand is heard covering Lindsay's mouth, "now! The final three have all earned their way into the finale, but in the end, only one can win! Before we get to that though, an ad from this seasons' greatest sponsor!"

The screen flashes to inside Santa's workshop, a jolly man with a crispy white beard is seen, in his hand a long piece of paper with many names, "are you feeling down this Winter? Didn't get the gift you were hoping for? Well have no fear! Because Santa is here! Call now to 123-456-7890, and have your name entered into the biggest prize pool you could ever dream of! You may or may not receive a large bill in the mail. Stay good children!"

The scene changes to a snow covered field, in the centre a swirled, red and white pole stands tall. Indi is shown, Lindsay by her side, "this is Total, Drama, Frozen! And tonight someone will be crowned victorious!" The eliminated contestants, all carrying a small firecracker start to march around the two, forming a semicircle.

Lindsay grinned, as she and Indi both lit a small match and began to light the fire crackers, before meeting in the middle again. In the sky, the words 'Britt, Ivy and Rosalie' were illuminated, "so who will it be!? Who will be crowned victorious? Sadly, the final three are resting before the big day, so we're just going to have to talk with the eliminated contestants for now!"

The scene flashes to a large, wooden room, in the centre a two-story Christmas Tree looms over the teens. The eliminated contestants are seen chilling on some Christmas gifts. Lindsay smiles, while Indi passes out small coloured sticks, with a coloured circle at the end to the teens. "I'm going to ask you all some questions, to answer, just raise the colour of the finale contestant who best answers it. red is for Rosalie, blue for Britt, and ivy green is for Ivy."

The teens nodded, "how did Britt even manage to make it to the end," Saber grumbled, "he's a lying, cheater. I demand we have his head!"

The host shakes her head, "I talked to Indi about that already, it's against the law. I don't want to go back to prison!" Saber frowned. "First question, who shouldn't be in the finale!?"

The large number of green, and blue sticks were raised in the sky, along with a single red. Indi looked at Jade, who held the red stick in the sky, "why shouldn't Rosalie be in the finale?"

Jade shrugged, "she didn't do anything to get where she is. Her friends and alliance members were eliminated in front of her since the start, give it another day and she would be sitting right here with us." The others booed.

"And Britt earned his way? All he did was make enemies along the way," Emmett counted, lowering his blue stick.

Twilight returned her green stick to her lap, "actually. Britt did earn his way to the finale. he's won exactly half of all the challenges that were ever played! And he was always really nice to me," she added.

Frosty nodded, "agreed. All of his enemies are because of who he chose to kiss. Some people just need to get over themselves." Above the teens, elves were tied to hanging ropes, as she swooped across the sky, decorating the tree with the votes that were cast. On a single red bulb was on the tree, along with a number of blue and green.

"I guess… Doesn't mean I want him to win," Emmett shrugged.

Indi turned to Kaleb who was waving his green stick in the sky, "why shouldn't Ivy be in the finals?"

"She was eliminated twice. She just got lucky. Twice, we all know I'm the real star anyways. I should be in the finals!"

Jade slammed her hand against the side of the present, "no way! You're just a wannabe! I'm the only star here! And Britt is my star-crossed lover!"

"Yep. Because he would have to be from out of this world to be in love with you," Ivy muttered, as she walked into the room, rubbing her eyes. "Can't a girl get any sleep?"

The cast burst out laughing, asides from Jade who just glared, "I'm sorry Ivy, but you can't be here. Please return to your cabin until we come to get you," Indi spoke, as Ivy nodded and exited the room.

"Next question! Which contestant, after the first day are you most shocked to see in the finale?"

Everyone raised Britt's blue stick into the air. "Nothing against him personally. I'm sure that, he's a very fine gentleman, despite his choice in girls. But Ivy and Rosalie were both such strong individuals at the start. They both took hold of the our team in their own ways. All Britt did day one was flirt a little." The others all nodded in approval, as Hannah pulled Saber in for a kiss.

Vishal shrugged, "who knows. Maybe that was just how he wanted to play the game, save the cheerleader, save the world, you know?"

"We're not going to take strategy advice from you," Jade laugh, throwing her Ivy stick like a javelin, hitting Vishal in his stomach.

He grumbled, throwing it back, "who's turn was it to bring the duct-tape?"

Everyone turned and looked at Lexi who was casually making tape butterflies, "aren't they beautiful?"

The soaring elves added a large amount of blue bulbs to the Christmas tree, "who is likely the fan-favourite for the viewers?," Lindsay asked, as the teens all raised their sticks. An equal amount of the three colours appeared.

"Mitchel, why do you say Ivy?," Indi teased.

The dancer, who was given a three day break from his dad's tour grinned, "sorry mom… But, Ivy is an amazing person, and she played a great game, I'm sure the viewers like her zings, and who couldn't love her hair," he blushed, as the others awed.

"Hannah? Why say Britt? I thought you hated his guts?"

The gamer nodded, "trust me I do, he my arch-nemesis. However, he's definitely got the whole customized gear going for him, I just wish I could have made it to that level and changed my default outfit as well," she sighed, staring down at her outfit.

"Rosalie has lots of fans! Santa told us!," Frosty grinned at Twilight who was sitting on the same present he was, "everyone wanted her signature scarf for Christmas!" Emmett smiled, knowing his girl friend was well liked, if only he could say the same for Britt.

Zaina's shown petting a blossoming wreath, "hush little ones, we'll be somewhere warmer soon… Momma will keep you safe."

"Someone's going craaaaaazzzzzyyyyy," Andre sung, shaking his head at the blond.

Lindsay smiled at the camera, "well that's all the time we have for now! Stay tuned, because our final 3 are about to get a rude awakening!" The flying elves began to drop coloured t-shirts from the sky above, "who's team are you on?"

The scene swaps to a room decorated in different shades of green. "They better finish soon, I can't sleep with all the cheering," Ivy muttered to herself, laying down on the large bed. "Maybe if I win, I'll be able to go with Mitchel on tour, and we'll get to see the world. Then, when I do go back home, maybe people won't hate me so much."

Rosalie was sitting on a small stood in a room outfitted in deep reds. She was applying her makeup to her face, "I got luckier than I deserved. Emmett is everything I would have asked for if I'd known myself well enough to know what to ask for. He's exactly the kind of person someone like me needs. And, oddly enough, he needs me, too. That part worked out better than I could have hoped. But there will never be more than two of us. And I'll never sit on a porch somewhere, with him gray-haired by my side, surrounded by our grandchildren," she whispered, thanking herself for using waterproof eye liner.

In a room with cool blues, Britt is seen jumping on his bed. Around his neck, a chain with a small pearl was hanging. He smiled brightly, "I made it to the final three! Jade's going to be so proud! The Queen is going to be so proud! And all of my mates back home will be able to point at screen and shout ''ey! That's our own bloke Britt!'" The teen continued to bounce, when a knocking is heard at the door.

The screen is shown to be divided into three, on the left, Britt is seen, being led by his own elf dressed in blue, behind him, Private is seen waddling. The middle of the screen shows Ivy who is follow an elf dressed in green. Finally, on the right, Rosalie is seen walking through a long hall, in front of her, an elf is see, clad in red. "May I introduce to you, the finalists of Total… Drama…" Lindsay shouted.

"Frozen!" Everyone else screamed, as the final three are seen on the balcony above the teens. As the final three each take a silver escalator down to join the others, they share a glance. The game just got real, and only one of them would win. Below, the eliminated teens were wearing each wearing a coloured tee, to show who they were rooting for. Jade and Twilight wore blue. Andre, Emmett, Frosty, Lexi, Saber and Vishal were dressed in red. Leaving, Dania, Hannah, Kaleb, Mitchel, and Zaina wearing green.

Once the three remaining contestants reached the bottom floor, their partners raced to hug them. Emmett and Rosalie shared a kiss, while Mitchel and Ivy awkwardly hugged, knowing his mother would be screaming at the television at the very moment. On the side, Britt and Jade were sharing a tight hug. "You have to win," they all whispered.

After the hugs, the teens joined the rest of their 'team'. Britt frowned seeing he only had Twilight and Jade, "we're gonna have to work hard, but I'm sure it'll just be a milk run! Thanks for choosing me you guys," he grinned. Twilight beamed, wrapping her arms around the boy. Jade's eye twitched, but she made no effort to stop Twilight.

Ivy seemed shocked that she had five, "you all want me to win?," she whispered, "even after how mean I was?"

"You're not a bad person Ivy, you're just good at pretending," Dania smiled, raising the girl's chin. "Now stop sulking, and act like a winner."

Rosalie was met with hugs immediately, "we believe in you. No matter what you are," Saber teased, as Emmett hit the boys head.

"Thank you. You all helped me get where I am, and I couldn't have asked for a better team," she grinned.

Lindsay began to yell, "somewhere hidden in Santa's Workshop you'll find you very own Christmas list! It will be coloured in your teams colour! There are many lists hidden, but you will only need to find one. Once you find it, read it! It'll tell you what to do next!"

Twilight quickly grabbed onto Britt's and Jade's hand, "I'm the tour guide here! You would be amazed at how many penguins and polar bears come to see this place everyday!," she giggled as she raced out of one of the doors.

Frosty was leading team Rosalie back up the escalator, "the entire observation deck was off limits ever since you got here. It's the best bet," he pointed out, as team Rosalie followed close behind him.

Team Ivy stood still, "no? Anyone? No ideas at all?," she groaned.

Kaleb rolled his eyes, "drama queen. Just follow me, as the star of the show, I'm sure I can get the V.I.P treatment around here." The star in progress began to strut across the room, "HEY YOU! YES YOU!" He shouted out at the elves who were carefully decorating the Christmas tree. "SHOW US TO THE STUPID LIST OR I'LL THROW A STAR TANTRUM!"

The rest of team Ivy just stared at the spectacle, "a mug of hot cocoa would be nice too," Ivy added, giving her team a smile. The elves looked at one another, rolled their eyes then proceded to throw the christmas bulbs down at the teens.

"Well… atleast I tried!" Kaleb shouted as team Ivy raced out of the room.

Britt, Jade and Twilight were having more luck. With Twilight's expertise on the area, they were able to find their list in one of the stables. "Ta-dah! From me, to you," Twilight giggled, handing Britt the piece of paper.

"Achievement unlocked," Jade gasped.

Britt nodded slowly, "it's just a bunch of names," he paused, reading the list over; Fleur, Pixie, Raphael and Simone.

Jade sighed, "nono, sweety, sometimes you can be such a silly duckling, just look at the other side," she grabbed the slip of paper, "find your way to the gift storage and grab the gifts you need. Further instructions will be given there." Twilight shrugged, and starting to lead team Britt to the gift storage.

Rosalie, Saber, Emmett, Frosty, Vishal, Andre and Lexi were having similar luck. After climbing what seemed like an endless case of stairs, they had finally made it to the top of the observery tower, a red list was waiting for them. Rosalie climbed off of Emmett's back and read the list, "Cait, Alli, Ollie, Kimmi and Tameron" Turning the paper around, she discovered that they had to go to the gift storage.

"Going down," Frosty laughed.

"Woo! I love stairs," Lexi shouted, as she sat on the railing and began to slide down. The others shrugged, following in the girls footsteps.

"They sure didn't make this easy," Mitchel sighed, as he and the rest of team Ivy kept searching.

Hannah looked behind a sculpture of Santa, "you need to earn the experience points first before you can level up your searching skill!"

"I don't exactly have the time to do that," Ivy sighed.

The gamer shrugged, "well, we could always cheat," she announced, pulling out a green slip of paper from her sweater, "I found when I had to go to the washroom before they started filming."

Ivy stared at the girl, "if I lose this thing, I'm blaming you," she muttered, reading the list over, 'Colin, Damien, Matt, Alfie, and Clara.'. She finished reading the back side of the list then started to run out of the hall.

With Twilight's guidance, team Britt was able to find the gift storage with ease. "Welcome to the gift storage," she proclaimed, opening the door, revealing a giant pit, with fourteen small gifts at the very bottom. "Normally it's filled to the brim."

"Welcome Team Britt," Trent grinned, "in order to move on, you need to pull out a gift for everybody on your list. The gifts are all the exact same, so it doesn't matter which ones you get," he paused, looking over the edge. "I wouldn't suggest jumping down, instead," he tugged on a long piece of rope, "tie up your team captain and guide him down and pull him back up when he has a gift."

"You're a nutcase if you think I'm going to willing jump off the edge with only people to keep me alive," Britt murmured. Twilight however had already tied him in, and Jade shoved him off.

Rosalie, and her team had arrived just at that moment, "three times! She's tried to kill him three times!"

"Oh please, with thunder and lightning I could likely even hold up your meat roll of a boyfriend," Jade laughed, gripping the rope.

Ivy danced into the room with Mitchel beside her, "I sure am glad I didn't miss the cat fight," she laughed, standing by Rosalie's side as Trent explained the mini challenge.

Jade and Twilight were meanwhile very slowly maneuvering Britt around in the hole. He kept swooping past the presents, but never quite managed to grab one. "This is going to wind me up, I just know it," he muttered. -

Soon enough, both Ivy and Rosalie were hanging from their own ropes and were desperately trying to grasp onto a present. Luckily for them, they had more manpower and were able to move around with ease, compared to Britt whose movement was determined by the rope swinging back and forth rather than Jade and Twilight moving him around. "We got this guys, we're not letting her down now," Emmett encouraged, as they started to pull Rosalie back up.

Once she made it up, she dropped off two gifts, and gave Emmett a peck on the cheek before she jumped back down. Due to gravity, and how the rope was positioned she ended up slamming into Ivy. "Sorry!"

"You better be!," Ivy chuckled before yelling under her breath. She tugged on the rope, letting her team know she had to be pulled up. Once she was on the top, she untucked her tee shirt, and let the five presents fall to the ground.

Zaina smiled, as the rest of Team Ivy charge out of the room, Trent having told them to meet Beth outside for the next mini challenge, "one step closer to being home," she whispered to her flowers.

"We're falling behind," Jade growled.

Twilight giggled, "just have hope Jade! Anything can happen when you wish upon a snowman!"

Outside, team Ivy were dazed by what was standing in front of them. "Well it's official, Frosty has to be an elf now," Mitchel laughed, petting one of the reindeer.

"All you need to do is fly the sleigh and deliver the gifts to the people on your list. The reindeer know the way," Beth announced.

Ivy rolled her eyes, "oh, is that all?"

Beth frowned, "well, I suggest you hurry, ten grand is at stake…"

Ivy and her team jumped onto the sleigh, "let's go!," she shouted, grabbing hold of the reins and sending a ripple of energy onto them. The reindeer started racing through the snow, before jumping into air, and they just kept rising from there. Once they were high in the sky, Mitchel placed his hands over hers.

"The views amazing," he whispered.

"It really is," Ivy smiled, looking down at the world below her.

Mitchel grinned, "I wasn't talking about that view."

In the storage room, Britt and Rosalie were both gripping onto a present, "it's the last one I need," Rosalie shouted, trying to pry it from the boys grip.

"Well, it'll be my first!"

"LIFT!," they both shouted out to their team, as they began to rise up. Once they reached the top, the two teams went into an all out tug of war over the present. Only a few seconds after it started, Team Britt was lying on the ground, defeated- they were out numbered.

Kaleb blew a raspberry at the losers, "toodles!"

"You were my pick to win! Come on Britt, don't just give up," Trent encouraged, staring down at the teen who was laying in defeat with Jade. "If Owen could beat Gwen, you can sure as heck can beat those girls!"

Britt shrugged, as Jade played in his hair, "I guess you could just let the dark win… If that's really what you want," she whispered.

"No! That's not it at all Jade! We just can't win, there's not enough of you to move me!"

Trent eyed the teen, "you could always just climb the rope, like in gym class," Trent coughed rapidly and gave the teen a wink. To the side, Twilight is shown to have completed a mini snowman.

"We're soaring through the night," Andre sung out, strumming gently on his guitar, "going to make dreams come true."

Emmett and Rosalie cuddled under the moonlight, "what's this? Our first date," he chuckled.

"You could call it that," she whispered.

Vishal rolled his eyes, "how did she ever beat me."

"She wasn't cruel, or rude," Lexi stated. Saber just shook his head, his team was still arguing even when none of them had a chance to win the ten grand. He turned his gaze to Frosty who was riding the lead reindeer, giving it encouragement to speed it up.

Team Ivy was flying through the challenge, having arrived at their fifth and final house. "It's the last one, you can do it," Mitchel smiled, handing her the last gift. She nodded and approached the chimney. Pulling out a small pouch from her pocket she sprinkled some of the magic dust onto the brick and jumped down.

"The last one," she whispered as she crawled out of the fireplace and stood on her two feet.

"Don't I know you?," a voice asked from behind Ivy.

Ivy turned on her heels, "crap."

Britt's seen climbing out of the pit, his fourth and final gift in his mouth. "Do I get a gong," he chuckled.

Trent shook his head, "maybe if you win." Team Britt followed Twilight as she led them to where Beth was waiting.

"Well, it's about time!"

"Sorry for making you wait, I just got a little bugged down, but I'm chipper now," Britt smiled.

Beth nodded, "well, all you need to do is deliver the four gifts. You have one gift less than the others, but that's because one of your gifts needs to be delivered in France."

Jade nodded, "so that's all we have to do?"

"Basically, but if you spend more than five minutes in a house, the Christmas magic will run out of the sleigh, and you'll be eliminated from the finale."

The trio nodded, as Britt helped the two girls into the sleigh. "Up, up, and away we go," he cheered out, as they took off into the sky.

"Ho, ho, ho," Twilight giggled, remembering that the last time she was in a sleigh she was being smuggled into the North Pole.

Rosalie's sleigh landed on her first house. "Do you want me to come with you? What if they have a dog or something?" Emmett asked.

"I don't think she needs to worry about that," Saber stated, "or do you?"

Rosalie shook her head, "one day you'll learn that I'm normal, just like you Saber." She hopped off of the sleigh, "I'm sure I can do it on my own." The young girl, sprinkled the magic dust onto the chimney and hopped down into the house. The insane amount of pink, and plush animals shocked her at first, but she was able to place the gift with Kimmi's name down on the end of the bed where a girl was sleeping. She smiled down at the girl, and tucked her in, "sleep tight."

"Yeah! You're the girl from the show, right!? Total Drama Frozen," the boy facing Ivy grinned, he was dressed in just his boxers, revealing a slim but defined torso.

"Uh, yeah. But you know, I'm kind of in a challenge right now," she stated, staring at the teen, as she turned for the door.

The teen ran in front of her, "no wait! Really! I have something you'd love to see," he winked. "Just promise you won't go anywhere. Ok?"

Ivy stared at her watch, "two minutes. That's all the time I have left," she muttered.

The boy grinned, "you won't regret it! Hey sis," he screamed out, racing up the stairs.

Ivy took a seat on one of the beige coloured sofas. She held onto the small gift wrapped in white wrapping paper, 'Damien', she read. "Don't let me down," she murmured.

A minute passed, leaving Ivy with a minute to return to the sleigh, "she's down here, hurry," the boy shouted, Ivy could only assume his name was Damien.

He raced down the stairs, followed by the one, and only, Heather. Heather was smiling at the girl, "I hear you're a fan," there's no need to creep around my house you know, you just email me, or like call me."

"H-Heather?"

"The one and only," she teased, "you've got guts, you know. You're my pick to win! But if Trent has any say in things, Britt will be crowned the winner," she grumbled.

Ivy glanced at her watch and then the girl in front of her, "I'm so sorry," she whispered, handing Damien the small gift.

"Do you want a cup of coffee? You could tell me just why you're in my house," Heather asked. The sound of things rolling and falling off of the roof is heard.

Ivy glances back at her watch, '0:00', "sure… I have all the time in the world," Ivy smiled pulling the watch off of her wrist.

The screen returns to Lindsay's Wonderland, where Lindsay is standing on the dock, "well that's the first part of the finale everyone! Who knew Damien was Heather's brother? And who would have guessed Heather of all people would be the reason why Ivy FINALLY got eliminated? I'm going to need to have Trent or someone go pick team Ivy up I guess," she sighed, pulling her phone.

Indi walked onto the screen, "but the show isn't over yet! There's still another episode where a winner WILL be crowned! With two finalists remaining who will pull through and prove they have what it takes? Will it be Britt the brit who's managed to woo his way into the heart of all the wrong people? Or Rosalie, the hopeless romantic who finally found true love, despite having to let him go so early in the show? Stay tuned, for more, Total Drama Frozen!"


	19. New Year's Farewell

Ivy is seen sitting at a small glass table on a wooden patio. "Do you take milk, sugar?," the familiar voice belonging to Heather asked, as she sat down at the table with two small tea cups.

"Black is just fine," Ivy smiled, taking a small sip. Peering out at the duo from the window was Damien, Heather's younger brother. He stared at the small present that he was Ivy had given him as part of the challenge.

Heather sipped from the cup, "so why are you at my house? I'm not mad, I was actually going to fly out for the finale tomorrow," she said, before correcting herself upon seeing the Sun starting to rise, "today."

"It's part of the challenge. We had to deliver gifts to the people on our list, but I spent too long in your home, so I'm eliminated- The Christmas magic wore out," Ivy pointed to her watch.

Heather laughed, "leave it to Lindsay to make up some kind of silly rule like that!"

Ivy shrugged, "it's fine, really. I'm just so glad I get to meet you! Really, you're like the only reason why I even joined the show in the first place!"

"Tell me more," Heather said. A knocking is heard at the door, "Damien! Stop spying on us and check the door," she paused, "please!"

Damien chuckled, "sure, what evs!," he groaned walking to the door. When he opened the door, five teens piled into the house.

"Only she could blow it on the finale! Looks like Ivy finally ran out of luck," Kaleb complained, rubbing the bruise on her arm from when he has fallen off the roof, after the sleigh lost its magic floating powers.

Mitchel sighed, "I'm sure she had a perfectly good reason for it," the dancer stared at the teen who had red lipstick on his cheek, and was wearing nothing but his boxers.

Damien waved his hands in front of his face, "no no! It's not what you think! My friend was just over here and she was filming a video for her youtube! I haven't had a chance to take it off yet!"

"Well, youngling, perhaps I should get you some clothes, where is your bedroom," Dania asked, as she began walking up the staircase.

Heather's brother blushed, "first room on the left."

Zaina is seen watering her flower laurel, "drink up my little ones."

Hannah shrugged, "bonus challenge?" The gamer helped Zaina as she cared for her flowers, by grabbing a bowl from the kitchen and filling it with dirt from a plant bowl that was already in the room.

"Thanks," the flower girl smiled, looking up at the gamer.

Mitchel hadn't stopped staring at Damien, "so if you weren't with Ivy, where exactly is she?"

"With my sister." The dancer gasped at the statement. "Outside, drinking tea." Damien chuckled as the colour returned to Mitchel's and led him outside.

Ivy smiled as Mitchel walked out onto the patio, "I'm sorry Mitchel… I just, I just couldn't leave this house."

Heather stood up from her place at the table, and reached her hand out, "I'm Heather. But you should already know that, Mitchel."

Mitchel stared at Heather, "it's good to meet you?"

The veteran stares into her house and notices that it's harbouring a number of the contestants, "leave it to Lindsay to find a way to ruin my house, even after I'm off the show." She walks into her home, noticing immediately that her kitchen had been transformed into a greenhouse, with Zaina inhaling the scents of her plants. Upstairs, she sees clothes being flung out of her brother's room.

"Oh god! No, no! Not that," Damien screams, causing Heather to laugh.

Dania peeks out from Damien's bedroom, where he is sitting on the bed, with Dania ruffling through his closet. "Do you not have any proper clothes? You're a young boy! Not a gansta' foo'!"

The boy in question shook his head, "I'm the same age as you!"

Heather continued to explore her home, noticing that Hannah was gaming on her brothers 360, and that Kaleb was adjusting all of the lights in the living room to be shining on him. "Ok. Guys!? It's time to get going! Britt and Rosalie are going to be arriving at camp soon and we need you all there," Trent shouted, busting open the door. "Heather?!"

"Welcome to the party, what's Courtney going to say when she finds out her fiance didn't take her to the best party ever?!" Heather laughed, as the contestants started to leave the house.

Trent sighed, "come on Heather, you need to come too! We're all going to be there, almost anyways, Lindsay forgot there were seasons after World Tour."

"Like I've said a million times, she's the best host ever," Ivy rolled her eyes stepping out of the house and onto the Total Drama Jet.

Dania and Damien were the last to leave, Dania having made sure that Damien had a proper outfit. As he came down the stairs, he was seen to be wearing a navy polo and slightly torn, white jeans. "I'm coming too," Damien added, "it says so in this little gift thing!"

Trent shook his head, "that's for tomorrow. You're staying here," the musician looked around the house, "and cleaning up the mess."

Once Trent left the house, Damien mocked him scrunching by his face up, "not cool."

Team Britt is shown creeping inside of a house. Along the wall, a number of French books were placed, the entire room seemed to be of high class. "This is the last one guys," he whispered as he place the small wrapped present on top of a small notebook that had 'Fleur' written on the cover. Taking a piece of paper from the counter, and a pen from a nearby desk, Britt signed his name and wrote 'don't ever give up.'

Jade sighed, spinning on her foot, doing ballet, "we don't have all daaaaaaaaay," she sung.

Twilight nodded, "she has a point! And if you didn't know, Frosty was part of the sleigh team back at the pole! He's sure to make Rosalie catch up to Ivy! There's going to be a huge gap between us and them!"

Britt nodded, "it'll be a milk run! I have the best team I could ever ask for!" The brit and his team returned to the fireplace, where Britt tossed some of the magic dust at the brick, causing the three to float up the chimney.

Rosalie and her team of eliminated contestants are shown on their sleigh soaring through the sky. "That was the last house, captain," Lexi cheered as she tossed confetti to the ground far below.

"Where did she get confetti," Andre whispered to Vishal who simply shrugged.

Emmett looked at the singer, "I thought you sung everything?"

Andre shook his head, "not everything, just most things. I'm trying to get a recording deal and I need to keep my vocal chords in tippity-top shape!"

Saber sat beside the couple, "so, does he know?"

"Know what? That I'm secretly a vampire and at night I would wander around and stick my fangs into everyones neck," Rosalie laughed.

Emmett shook his head, chuckling, "nope, that's the first I've heard of that!"

The 'prince' stared at the duo, "whatever you say. But I will discover the truth… one day! Mark my words!"

"Is that… Fire?" Vishal pointed to the ground below.

"I think so," Rosalie sighed, "and of course, that just so happens to be where we're landing." The blond examined the map, pointing out the large X.

As the reindeer slowly guided the vessel to the ground, they could see the fire up close, and could also see two dog sleds outfitted with their very own huskies to either side of the fire. "How much do you want to bet Britt got lost and eliminated himself," Vishal laughed.

"Better yet, what are the odds he's in that fire. I would have preferred him to be beheaded, but burning is cool too," Saber chuckled. Rosalie and the rest of her team stared at him, "kidding, guys… Just kidding."

The teens piled off of the reindeer sleigh, with Frosty giving the reindeers a tight hug before they flew back into the sky. "I guess it's not over yet."

"But it's safe to assume only two of us are left in the finale," Rosalie sighed, staring inside of the fire, where she could make out the remains of a third dog sled.

"Either way, you're in the lead, Rose," Emmett grinned, "let's not lose it."

She nodded, walking to one of the dog sleds, a note was pinned to it, "lead your team back to camp, the dogs will know the way." Without even asking, team Rosalie piled onto the small sled.

"Mush, mush!," Lexi shouted, "that is what you say, right?" The dogs started to run, pulling the sled, albeit slowly, but it moved nonetheless.

Team Brit is seen in the sky, the Sun starting to rise behind them as they fly west, returning to Canada. "At least the view is great," Britt grinned, staring at the ocean below.

"Ah, thanks. It's hard being this pretty," Jade giggled.

Twilight laughed, "I think he was talking about the ocean." Britt nodded.

Jade huffed, "well. I am the prettiest girl you've ever seen still, right? Because I'm like the star of the show, and of your heart?"

The brit nodded, "you're an amazing person, and you're incredibly fit. No one else understands me like you do, Jade. You're just so unique."

The girl in question blushed, "ah, you're just so sweet! I don't know what Hannah sees in Saber, you're the real man."

"It's the coast!" Twilight blurted out, trying to change the topic to something less awkward. Britt and Jade paused their 'flirting' and stared at the rocky formation of the coastline.

"One step closer to earning the packet of money!"

Team Rosalie is shown stuck in a pile of snow. "The dogs just had run straight into a bank of snow," Vishal complained, using his hands to dig out the sled with the rest of the team.

"Think positive," Lexi giggled, drawing a happy face into the snow on the ground beside her.

Rosalie nodded, "we won't get anywhere if all we do is complain."

"Looks like we're going to have company soon," Emmett added, pointing at the sky, where a sleigh could be seen.

Andre sung, "go, go, go team! Dig, dig, dig!"

"Not helping," the entire team sighed.

Team Brit had landed, and waved goodbye to their reindeer friends. Private is seen snuggling Britt's leg, "I almost forgot about you!"

Twilight giggled, "he likes you!" Jade got down on her knees and started to rub her face against his leg as well. Private paused long enough to tilt his head at the bizarre girl. "And umm, I guess Jade does too?"

Jade nodded her head, jumping back up, and standing on her feet. "Well, let's get going! I refuse to lose to the leader of the UN holy trinity, or the queen of mean," she added.

As the trio, and private hopped onto the sled the dogs started to bark, "it looks like only Rosalie has been here, or at least that's what I think they're saying… My husky isn't very good yet, I just started the class," Twilight said, "sorry."

Britt grinned, "nothing to be lost but tea and crumpets! Mush!," he hollered out, as the dogs began their journey back to Lindsay's Wonderland, leaving the fire in the dust.

Team Rosalie had finally finished digging out their sled. "Can you guys hear that," Rosalie questioned looking behind them.

"No, what is it," Frosty replied, trying to look behind the trees.

Saber looked at Rosalie, "you have incredible hearing,'' he examined.

Emmett whipped a snowball at the teen, "drop it."

The teens jumped back onto the sled, as it started to move once again. "We can't be too much further guys," Lexi shouted, pointing to the top of a ferris wheel in the distance.

The sled continued to move, as it exited the forest, the large gates to Lindsay's wonderland could be seen, but behind team Rosalie, barking could be heard. "I knew I heard something," Rosalie muttered, turning around to see team Britt closing in on them.

"The unholy trinity is going down," Jade screeched, as she and rest of team Brit bombarded Rosalie and her team with snowballs.

"Man the cannons," Saber shouted, grabbing snow from the ground and chucking it back at the other sled.

Emmett and the rest of the team followed suit, as the two teams started a snow brawl. Snow was being thrown from both sides, while the huskies just kept racing to the finish. Team Britt however was closing in, and thus pulling ahead of Rosalie, as they were lighter and were easier to pull. "Two can play at that game," Emmett chuckled, staring at Vishal. "You like sports, right?" Before Vishal could reply, Emmett had lifted the teen into the air and tossed him at the other team.

"I'm not a frickin' javelin!" But the damage was done, Vishal crashed into the sled, causing it to fall apart. Private stared at the other sled, before mumbling to himself and sliding his body across the snow, charging at the sled.

"We've got company," Frosty shouted, as the Penguin opened it's mouth and tore through the ropes connecting the sled to the huskies.

"And now we've got a lot less of it," Rosalie laughed.

Emmett looked over at the crash site, where Britt was getting himself up and sprinting to the finish, "run Rose! RUN!" Following the guidance, Rosalie jumped out of the sled and raced after Britt.

"Blimey! She's fast," Britt whispered to himself as he tried to stay ahead of the dirty blond. The two raced across the snow to the gate, where Lindsay, Indi, the remnants of team Ivy, and the full collection of Total Drama Veterans waited. The cheering grew louder as the two teens edged closer and closer.

With Rosalie directly behind him, Britt dived to get inside of the gates, followed shortly by Rosalie. "... He won? Really. Britt the brit? He's the winner," Ivy complained, rolling her eyes. As the two finalists panted.

Britt managed to push himself up from off the ground, as the other contestants arrived at the gate. "See? Like I said, a milk run!"

Lindsay blinked idly at the teens, "oh no. Britt you haven't won. The money is at the top of the ferris wheel."

"Huh, then why did we have to deliver all of those gifts and ride on a dog sled," Rosalie panted, Emmett fanning her.

Indi shrugged, "budget cuts. Good luck though!" The veterans all laughed, knowing something like this would happen if Lindsay was put in charge of a season.

Emmett wasted no time in picking up Rosalie and racing for the ferris wheel. "You're not going to lose this, not if I can help it!" She smiled, her neck finding its place on his chest.

"Bugger off," Britt muttered, as he slowly jogged to the ferris wheel, "I have gone through way too much to lose it all!"

Kaleb ran up beside Britt, "catch this pretty boy!," he announced tossing him a bottle of water.

"Thanks," Britt muttered, draining the bottle. Emmett was much further ahead of him, but Britt kept racing. Twilight, Kaleb and Jade running by his side.

"You got this Britt! We believe in you," Twilight cheered.

Jade jumped up and down waving her arms frantically, "you're the best!"

Private knocked Britt off of his feet, and Britt clinged onto the penguin as it raced after Emmett and Rosalie, "th-thanks! Lil' mate!"

The other contestants slowed down, as the veterans arrived, each in their own golf cart, "wouldn't want to miss all of the fun," Owen shouted as he honked on the small horn. The eliminated contestants all piled into the golf carts, as they raced after the finalists.

With the help of Private, Britt was able to make it to the ferris wheel at the exact moment that Rosalie did. "Out of order," Emmett murmured.

"Did I forget to mention that," Lindsay giggled, tossing the two finalists a helmet in their teams colour each. "Try not to fall!"

Emmett gave Rosalie a tight hug, "just don't die on me."

"I'd like to see me try," she giggled in response, gripping onto the first part of the metal contraption.

Jade gave Britt a peck on the cheek, "you're all on your own now. Just make sure you come back with the case."

Britt nodded, "will do!"

The two finalists began their climb, as they each gripped onto the next metal bar, and continued their ascent. Below, the contestants peered up eagerly. "Is this even legal," Ivy questioned.

"Probably not," Heather laughed.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Beth agreed.

Lindsay peered down at her cell phone, "Brandon got a job on a new show! I didn't completely ruin his life," she announced.

"What show is that," Courtney questioned, her arm locked around Trent's.

"My boss is a lunatic," Lindsay replied, "the first episode is on tomorrow! He says I'm on it too!"

Everyone burst out laughing, asides from Lindsay who just blinked, "what?"

Britt had managed to maneuver himself into one of the carts on the ferris wheel, "my hands are freezing," he whispered, rubbing them together. He peered out of the cart, and realized he was exactly halfway to the top, looking around he could see that Rosalie was only just slightly behind him.

Rosalie kept climbing in spite of the cold. "My friends were all voted off so that I could stay. If I lose today, they all lost for no reason," she muttered, grabbing onto the next pole.

"Tea time's over," Britt sighed as Rosalie closed the gap that he had made. He carefully crawled across the metal pole until he was in the centre of the ferris wheel and started to climb back up.

Lindsay looked up at the two teens then back at the remaining contestants, "well I guess it's time to see just how these two made it to the finals! Roll the clips Indi!"

The screen swaps over to an edited video, B-R-I-T-T appears on the screen, as Skipping Stone, by Alexz Johnson plays in the background. A clip of Britt arriving on the island is shown, soon after, Hannah is shown to be kissing a shocked Britt. It cuts to show Britt making a snowman with Saber and Twilight, the three of them smiling.

"That lasted long," Hannah rolled her eyes, as Saber tightened his grip on her hand.

The scene changes to show Britt with his fellow Misfitz at the top of the mountain for the first challenge, and then again at the bottom where his team is cheering after winning. It flashes to Britt spraying on some of his playboy body spray, and him winking at Saber, before left the cabin. It shows Saber glaring out of the window while he watches Hannah and Britt have fun skating. He's later seen with Hannah on his shoulders, climbing up one of the frosted towers.

"You're just upset that you let him slip through your fingers," Jade hissed.

The video changes to Britt forming the three musketeers alliance with Hannah and Saber before it cuts to Saber and Vishal forming the team Canada alliance, whose goal was to eliminate Britt. it later shows their teams first elimination, where it was between Britt and Kaleb, in the end Britt is shown munching on his s'more.

"I tried," Kaleb shrugged.

The clip shows Vishal teaching Britt 'puck ball', and the duo discussing how they think the girls made an alliance to eliminate Britt. It changes to show Saber and Hannah sparring with sticks, Britt idly watching as duo shared winks. It fast forwards to that night to where Hannah calls Saber her prince. It then shows Hannah leaving the boys cabin after embracing Britt to go on a date with Saber.

Ivy stared at the screen, "wait a minute! I thought it was the brit who was the cheater?" Hannah and Saber looked down to their feet.

The clip continues to show Britt's confrontation with Saber, where he informs Saber he knows. But Saber claims that Britt is cheating on Hannah already, so it doesn't matter and punches Britt in the abs, causing the two to start an all-out brawl on the stage, costing their team the challenge. It shows Britt beat up, seated between Hannah and Saber, asking for Lindsay to hurry up with the elimination.

"Yeah. I remember that they said they caught Britt cheating? But with who?," Twilight asked, trying to remember exactly what they had said.

The video shows Vishal separating their cabin so that both Saber and Britt had a side of their own. It also shows Britt telling Vishal he won't vote out Saber, he was his friend, but shows Saber agreeing to vote off Britt. It shows Britt and Saber having their toilet paper war in the washrooms. Later it shows Hannah saying she thinks Britt is going to break up with her, but that it'll be ok because then she can go on her honeymoon with Saber.

"Britt never actually cheated on you, did he?" Jade laughed, as everyone is seen glaring at the 'happy couple'.

The clip shows Hannah telling Britt off, and Britt and Saber losing another challenge for the team, since they refused to propose to one another. It shows Saber throwing Britt's one direction boxers at his face, and then cuts to the elimination ceremony. Hannah is seen getting eliminated, but she tells Saber to forgive Britt.

"So Britt isn't as much of a jerk as you made him out to be," Emmett asked, staring at where Saber and Hannah used to be standing, but nothing was left there.

The rest of Britt's clip shows him falling in love with Jade, as he tries to win every single challenge in order to keep the two of them together. After her elimination, he is seen alone in his cabin crying under his covers. It then shows Britt dominating the remainder of the challenges in honour of Jade. Britt's video ends with him kissing Jade, promising her that he'll do whatever it takes to make her happy.

"He's actually a pretty cool guy," Trent stated, "too bad you were all too busy hating on him."

"We can still hate her though, right," Vishal asked, glaring at Jade.

"Yes. Yes we can," Ivy added.

"You're just jealous I found love," Jade laughed.

Everyone rolled their eyes. "Your love for the money is ridiculous, you could have killed Britt at least three times in your quest for the money! After he sees the show he isn't going to be too impressed," Kaleb stated. Jade plugged her eyes and ignored their comments.

The video changes over, with the letters R-O-S-A-L-I-E appearing on the screen, as it fades away, Up, by Shania Twain is heard playing. The video begins with Rosalie arriving on the island and Ivy making a comment about how she looks in pain. It quickly swaps to show Rosalie making a snow sculpture, and when her team is in need in the first challenge, she's seen coming to the rescue by making a snow sled for them to ride on. Despite this, this still lose. She's shown sitting with both Dania and Emmett as they agree to save Dania by voting out Andre.

"Under….stand….able….," the singer sung, causing the others to laugh.

The video shows Rosalie in the tower with Emmett as they search for the pearl, and casually flirt. It cuts to showing Rosalie making snow weights for Emmett, and them sharing a hug. It then shows Mitchel, and Rosalie comforting Dania after a confrontation with Ivy. Rosalie's seen braiding Dania's hair, as the other two talk about their dads.

"She was always so nice to me, she was a real lady," Dania added, smiling at the clip, as Ivy gave her a hug.

The clip shows them losing another challenge, and Emmett and Rosalie decide to vote off Ivy. It also shows them discussing whether or not Frosty is a real elf, but Rosalie simply says 'there are many things out there, we just don't know about all of them.' It then shows Dania getting eliminated, and Rosalie creating a small snow sculpture of her behind her cabin. The clip jumps to Emmett and Rosalie walking along the beach, with Emmett compliment Rosalie on how much she shines in the Sunlight. Rosalie then runs off, and a montage of Rosalie during her excessive makeup routine is shown.

Everyone looks at Emmett for an explanation, "what can I say? She likes her makeup?"

The video continues, as it shows Rosalie and her friends being tied up by the penguins, and shows them free themselves. A short montage of Emmett and Rosalie flirting and kissing is seen. Later on, it shows Rosalie casting her vote to evict Emmett which ultimately sends him home. She's seen creating a snow sculpture of him behind the cabin.

"Am I the only one who finds that creepy," Kaleb laughed.

The majority of the remaining footage shows Rosalie getting close to someone, and then they get eliminated immediately after. This continues until the final 5, where it shows Rosalie forming the Holy Trinity alliance against Jade, and by connection Britt. The clip shows a montage of Rosalie obliterating the living snowmen, and shows her winning immunity. After that, it shows her casting her vote to send Jade home.

"And so the mighty falls," Ivy taunted.

The video continues showing how Rosalie's penguin causes an explosion that burns most of the camp site, and gives Britt the win. It shows as she refuses to work with Britt, even claiming once she is eliminated that all of the darkness will be rid from the island. It then shows Lexi getting eliminated. The video ends by showing Rosalie's frozen garden, with statues of; Dania, Emmett, Twilight, Frosty, Mitchel, Saber and Lexi.

"Yep. Definitely creepy," Kaleb decides as the video ends.

"Well those are our final two," Lindsay cheered, as she strained to look at the top of the Ferries Wheel, "and it looks like, Britt is still in the lead, and incredibly close to winning, Rosalie is closing in though!"

On top of the floral maze, Saber is seen with Hannah. "The prince has the last say! And I refuse to let sir. heartthrob win this show!"

"Ready," Hannah grinned, showing the water balloons into the cannon.

"Aim," Saber laughed, as he pulled on the lever.

"Fire!" They both shouted as the cannon shot the water balloons at the ferris wheel, drenching Rosalie in water.

"What the," Rosalie yelled, as she tightened her grip on the metal bars, her makeup starting to run off of her face.

Hannah smacked Saber on the side of his head, "I thought you said you never missed!"

"I don't. I hit my target," Saber grinned, as the Sunlight started to hit Rosalie's exposed skin, causing it to reflect the light back.

Lindsay looked up at the ferris wheel, "her skin is just so clean and bright! I wonder what type of product she uses!"

Britt, however wasn't admiring the bright aura surrounding Rosalie as much, no. In fact, it made it nearly impossible for him to see where the bars were. And by missing just one metal bar, he slipped. Falling to the crowd below. "Ahhh," he screamed.

Down below, the contestants and veterans were able to make a makeshift net, by laying their arms out. "What happened?!," Jade screamed. "He was going to win!" She looked around the ferris wheel, until she noticed Hannah and Saber hugging by a cannon. "Those cheeky little butt-faces!" Jade ran after the duo at the top of the maze, while Britt was shocked to see people like Ivy, Emmett and Lexi actually helping him back up, and being nice to him.

"I thought you all hated me?"

Ivy shrugged, "things change. People change…"

"She means to say, that we're all very sorry, and we know the truth now. If you really do love Jade as much as you say you do, we haven't nothing to be mad at you about," Dania smiled, hugging the teen.

At the top of the ferris wheel, Rosalie is seen, applying her makeup heavily to cover up the glow. "I won!"

"And with that, Rosalie is the winner of Total Drama Frozen. For realzies! No more tricks," Rosalie has officially won Total Drama Frozen!" The crowd surrounding Lindsay cheered.

The camera pans out, revealing four penguins mucking around with the controls for the ferris wheel, "I just found our way back home guys," Kowalski declared, pulling on a lever.


	20. End of A Season

A terrible screeching sound is heard, followed by the sound of metal creaking. Kowalski grins from ear to ear, "all aboard!" The penguin engineer shouts, as the quartet rush onto one of the lower cradles of the ferris wheel.

Skipper pulls out a metal briefcase (where it came from is a mystery,) and unlatches the clutches. "How much did we win this time, eh' boys," he laughs, as he pushes the top off.

At the very top of the ferris wheel, Rosalie is shown to have finished applying her makeup. She looks around the small cradle, in search of the prize money. "Lindsay said it was here… Don't tell me she lost it again," she whispered, remembering the times when Brandon or Indi would ask her and the other contestants if they saw ten thousand dollars anywhere.

"Ummm," Zaina uttered, staring at the Ferris Wheel, while the other contestants were busy with Britt still. Lexi weakly looked at the girl, before returning her attention to the first place loser.

"Not now Zaina, don't you have a flower or something you should be attending," Vishal chuckled, rolling his eyes.

The blond frowned, staring at the ferris wheel that was now detached from the rigging, and was beginning to roll away, "I liked you better when you pretended to be our friend," she muttered.

The brit was the next to notice once he had caught his breath and was standing on his feet, "mates, I think we have a problem," he pointed to the ferris wheel.

"Rosalie!," Emmett screeched, racing after the speeding ferris wheel. Zaina rolls her eyes as the buff teen tramples on past her. "Why didn't anybody say anything," he growls, trying to catch up with the runaway amusement ride.

The penguins were grinning with joy as they spun away into the sunset, their flippy-floppy arms gripping the rails of the cradle. Rico was playing with a remote control, a large red button placed in the center of the switch. "Boom boom!"

Skipper stared the penguin down, "no. Give Private the remote Rico, do iiiiiit, come on Rico, give Private the remote." Rico complied, but not without shedding a lone tear as he handed his toy to Private who was staring at the camp as it got smaller and smaller. Memories of him and Britt chasing one another through the small arctic flower garden floated into his mind.

The emotional penguin held onto the remote, "do you think we'll ever see them again?"

Kowalski looked down at a map he scribble together on the iron floor, "if I'm right," he scanned it over once again, "no." Private frowned, resting his head on the edge of the cradle. He sobbed gently to himself, accidently dropping the remote in process.

Rosalie is shown gripping onto one of the metal poles connecting the entire ferris wheel together, as she attempts to climb the rolling wheel. "Don't tell me they're back," she grumbled, remembering their penguin 'friends.' "If they're responsible for this, I'll never forgive them."

Back at the campsite, the veterans of the show are shown standing around. "No way, not again," Gwen announces, as she crosses her arms. "They can't trick us into another season."

The others nod, knowing that for whatever reason, if any of them came into contact with the prize money they would end up on another season of the show that has been following them since they were in high school. A quicker voice took Gwen's place, "come on guys! It'll be fun! For old times sake! It'll be just like when we were running away from the RCMP after we accidentally set fire to parliament!"

"We?" Noah chuckled, shaking his head, "pretty sure that was just you."

Heather glared at Izzy, "and we all got blamed for it!"

The orange hair girled shrugged, "thanks for volunteering Noah," she picked up the short boy, a wild vine appearing in the sky. Izzy jumps, gripping onto the mysterious vine, taking them to where Lindsay, Beth, Trent and Indi were chasing after the contestants, who were following the wheel marks in the snow.

Noah's eyes were bulging from their sockets, "I don't get a say in this?" He muttered, as Izzy let go of the vine, and the duo flew onto Trent's four wheeler.

"No one else is coming," he asked, holding onto the wheel tightly, steering past Saber and Hannah, who were covered in snow imitating a snowman. Izzy and Noah shook their heads. "Well then, leave it to us to save the day," he beamed.

"Do you think she saw us," Saber whispered to Hannah, being careful to not move a single muscle, knowing his disguise would crumble the moment he did.

Hannah blinked, "no… but's it's c-c-cold," she shivered gently, some of the snow starting to drift off.

Jade stared at the two snowmen, "don't worry Hannah darling, where you're going it's always warm," she smirked. Hannah and Saber screamed, running after the others.

Frosty and Twilight were riding on one of the four wheelers, "do you think the other elves will believe this," he asked.

Twilight shook her head, "they saw us on television, but they still refuse to believe that we were on Total Drama," she giggled, wrapping her arms around Frosty's waist, fearing she would fall. A light started to flash on both of their watches. "Santa," she whispered. Being part of the Secret Elf Task Force, or SETF for short, the duo were always on call if something was going sour at the North Pole. The duo looked up at the sky, where Santa's sleigh waited for them, a long rope was hung off the side, allowing the duo to climb up.

Once the two were at the top, they looked back down at their friends, "good luck," they shouted, to no one in particular.

One of the elves on the sleigh looked defeated, "it's Pitch," he muttered, as the sleigh began to soar through the sky heading North.

Hannah and Saber wasted no time, and took over the unmanned four-wheeler. "I think we lost her!"

Hannah nodded and grabbed onto the wheel, "I knew all those years of Mario Kart would come in handy eventually." The gamer steered clear of the holes in the ice, and past the other contestants. "First place! Here I come!"

Britt was driving with Ivy to his side, "look, I'm sorry about everything. Who knew gamer geek and prince jerk were actually better actors than Kaleb?"

The brit clenched his teeth, "and Jade? What about her?"

"She's still insane," Ivy rolled her eyes, "have you still not realized that?"

He shook his head, "not blooming likely. She's simply misunderstood, and with all of you, it's bloody impossible for her to get any respect."

Kalab drove up beside the pair, "did someone request the star?"

"No!," they shouted.

"Oh," Kaleb frowned, as the four wheeler began to slow down.

Lexi who was riding with him frowned, "you don't have to be upset Kaleb! I still think you're pretty cool," she encouraged.

Kaleb smiled, "No, no! I'm not upset! It's just that this stupid thing is out of gas," he complained, slamming his hands down on the wheel.

The teen twirled her fingers in her pigtails, "oh." She then proceeded to jump out of the four wheeler and began to walk towards where the others were headed, "coming?"

The star in progress nodded, "not like I have much choice! I'm sure they need more footage of me!"

Lindsay sat between Trent who was driving, and Beth to her right, behind them Izzy, Noah and Indi are seen sitting. "How exactly did this even happen," Indi questioned staring at Lindsay.

The blond shook her head, "no idea! But I'm sure it makes for great tv," she cheered. Her golden locks blowing in the wind.

To her side Beth nodded, "more and more like Chris everyday!"

"Because that's a good thing," Noah chuckled.

Izzy pouted, "can't you go any faster!"

Rosalie is seen having a staring contest with Skipper, "I believe that," she pointed to the briefcase, "belongs to me."

Skipper shook his head, "haven't you ever head of, finders keepers?"

Rosalie growled, "I'll give you till the count of three."

Dania's shown driving the vehicle closest to the runaway amusement ride, beside her, Emmett is fuming. "How could this just happen!? It's not natural. Someone had to have planned this," he growled, redness finding their ways onto his cheeks.

"Stay calm Emmett. She'll be fine. She's gone through worse things before. Rosalie won't let something like this be the end of her," she removed one hand from the steering wheel and gently rubbed her friends back.

The muscle-head nodded, "it's just not fair," he moaned, his face finding solace in his hands.

Zaina is seen alone driving a distance behind the other teens. "Zaina, Zaina! She's so lame-uh!," she sang to herself.

Mitchel was riding alongside Andre, the duo singing one of Andre's original songs about the island. "There's just no more fight in me. Ain't gonna get no s'moooooooore. Na, na na, na na, no more s'mooooooore."

The dancer grinned, "my dad would love you!" The duo carelessly drove right over a small black device in the ground. In front of them, a large explosions goes off, and the camera cuts to black.

…

…

…

"And we're back," Lindsay cheers, as the screen slowly fades into focus to reveal the old aftermath studio. In the middle a large couch is shown; Beth, Indi, Izzy, Noah and Trent are seen sitting in it. "After that explosive finale, we decided the best way to continue, and thus end the show would be to have an aftermath," Lindsay announced, as the camera panned across the set. On the left, a number of contestants were seated on the bleachers, while the remainder sat on the bleachers on the right side of the set. "Don't worry everyone! Rosalie lives!"

The camera shows Rosalie sitting beside Emmett on the right side of the room, his arm wrapped around her. "For now," Izzy snickered. The buff teen attempted to get up, but Rosalie's arm snapped across his chest.

"Don't." Complying, he relaxed.

Trent stood up, as Lindsay took his place on the couch, "for 19 long episodes you've watched these 16 teenagers-" he paused, remembering that Frosty and Twilight were called to duty, and corrected himself, "14 teenagers, grow and develope, you've watched as, what is right waged war against what is wrong, and in a shocking turn of events, Rosalie came out on top and was crowned the winner of Total Drama Frozen!" The contestants all erupted into cheer, with light blue confetti falling from the sky. "However, do to a most unfortunate turn of events, the prize money was lost in an explosion."

Emmett chimed in, "but the real prize is still right here, with me," he gave Rosalie a light kiss.

"True, true," Indi exclaimed, taking her turn to speak, "it's been a week since then, and now we have a number of questions to ask our contestants! First we'll start with Rosalie! Just how does it feel to lose the ten thousand dollars after coming so close to winning it?"

Rosalie sighed, "I'm certain I will have time to earn the amount I lost and double it. While I'm not happy about the outcome, I'm glad I was able to escape with my life." Her mind returned to her confrontation with the penguins, Private had just barely managed to shove her out of the cradle before it all went up in flames.

Saber eyed the teen carefully, "yes. The prince is glad you managed to escape with your life, it would have been such a shame to lose someone as special as you." Rosalie bit into her lip, she was tired of trying to convince the medieval fanatic that she wasn't a vampire.

"Interesting," Beth chuckled, as she walked towards Saber, "so tell me Saber! What made you want to try and help Brit out at the very end by shooting Rosalie down?"

Saber burst out laughing, "I didn't try to assist the turncloak. Rosalie was the one who deserved to win, and I made sure that she did. I was aware of how… wonderful her skin seems to glimmer in the sunlight. It must be her cream, or something," he continued to examine Rosalie, watching to see if she made any form of reaction, but she remained poise.

"Izzy's turn! Izzy's turn," Izzy burst out, springing from her place on the couch. "Dania! E-Scope wants to know, would you ever come back for another season!?"

Dania nodded, "of course I would! I would love to have a second opportunity to make my father proud!"

The crazed veteran grinned, "good! Because you're officially a part of the second season!" Behind the couch, hanging on the wall, a large screen was lowered, Dania's face flashing on it.

"Wait, does that mean Saber and I won't be returning?" Rosalie questioned, worried she might not get a second chance to win the ten grand.

Izzy shook her head, "nope! You are both also invited back." Dania's face shrunk as an image of both Saber and Rosalie appeared on the screen as well, the three flashing in unison. Rosalie and Saber both grinned.

Hannah is shown to be tied up above a pit of green slime, "it's time for some truth sessions!," Lindsay grinned. "So Hannah, how are you!?"

The gamer gulped staring down at the slime, "good… good."

"Well that's great! Now, we were originally going to have Jade up there in your place, but she's allergic to the goop! So you'll just have to do. Your question is, which contestant do you see yourself seeing the most during the season break?"

"Britt," she replied without hesitation, before realizing her mistake. The other teens booed, mostly Jade. The hosts had to prevent Jade from making Hannah and Saber into snowsicles the last time Jade was around the duo. Despite the booing, the gamer didn't fall into the slime. "Well, aren't you going to drop me?"

Lindsay shook her head, "it says here that you spoke the truth!" Britt blushed, while Saber rolled her eyes.

"There's no need to lie to the prince just to receive ratings," Saber said. A part of him knew that it was likely the truth, but he didn't want all of Canada knowing that he and Hannah were going through a rough patch.

Trent helped Hannah down from her position, as Noah made his way to look at Lindsay. "You were just recently rated worst boss of the year by Forbes magazine, how does that make you feel," he questioned, trying to imitate .

Beth answered the question in her place, "low blow Noah! We all know Brandon has just been spreading rumours about Lindsay! It's not Lindsay actually made him give her pedicures, or sing her to sleep every night!"

"But he had such a good voice for lullabies," Lindsay whispered, as the teens started to laugh.

Noah shrugged, "I guess now is good of time as any to announce that Lindsay will not be returning to host the next season, the production team have decided that Izzy and I will be taking over. Lindsay and the rest of the Frozen staff will be at Playa-Des-Losers." Lindsay, Beth and Trent all nodded, having already been informed. This being Indi's last episode, as she returned to University after filming.

Lindsay smiled nonetheless, as she directed the next question towards Vishal, "are you ready to head back home, and see your friends and family?"

Vishal shrugged, "as ready as I can be. I'm sure the way I played will shock some of them."

Beth turned to Ivy, "any regrets about staying at Heather's place? The polls show you were the most likely to win the finale had you not been DQ'ed."

Ivy shook her head, "Heather is the whole reason why I joined Total Drama, there's no way I would ever take that decision back!"

"Mitchel," Beth continued, "do you regret pulling yourself from the competition, you were in the best place in the entire game!"

The dancer also shook his head, "I was able to live out my dreams, and I'll continue to live them out!"

Trent looked at Kaleb, "our star," he teased, "how does it feel knowing you'll be returning for a second season?" The screen behind Trent added Kaleb's face, for a total of four faces flashing. Mitchel, Hannah, Vishal and Ivy frowned, realizing they wouldn't be returning.

Kaleb on the other hand, was flipping out, doing a handstand, "it's great! I'll make sure my hair and makeup," the others gave him a dirty look, "are perfect 24/7! I wouldn't want to disappoint all of my fans out there!"

Izzy and Lexi are shown to be having a stare off. Neither really seems to be winning, until Izzy karate kicks Lexi, but Lexi using her new penguin-fu skills is able to send Izzy flying backwards. "Lexi is also returning," Izzy stammered out.

The bubbly girl beamed, "sweet!"

Indi walked over beside Zaina, "you started off the season seemingly normal, what happened?"

"They needed me! My flowers! They couldn't bare the cold… The most important flower," Zaina glazed over at Lexi who was still celebrating being in another season, "didn't want me though…"

"Ok… Maybe I should of made Izzy talk to you! You've gone completely nuts!"

"Speaking of nuts," Noah laughed, staring at Jade, "how do you really feel about Britt?"

The girl smiled, looking over at Britt, "am I in the second season," she questioned. Noah pointed at the screen where her face, along with Britt's were flashing. "I think Britt is the love of my life," she answered, snuggling into Britt's arm.

Trent glared at Andre, "so why is it really that you hate me? I mean come on man!"

The musician burst out laughing, "I don't hate you! It's just way too much fun to make you think I do!" Trent blinked, staring at Andre.

"What?"

Andre shrugged, "you're a cool guy!" The singers face appeared on the screen, flashing along with the others.

"Britt," Lindsay smiled, "you're back for another season, is there anything you might do differently?"

The brit shrugged, "people know the truth now, about everything," he hugged Jade, and sent glares to where Hannah and Saber were sitting, "I think I'll be able to have loads more fun with my mates next time!"

Noah chuckled as he walked over to Emmett, "on the glorious world of the interwebs, you've been given a number a nicknames, allow me to read them to you; Rosalie Candy, Arm Candy, Hot Guy, and the list goes on and on, all to say that people only see you as Rosalie's boy friend. Any comments?"

"I'm in the second season right," Noah nodded. Emmett grinned and then continued, "well then, I'll just need to show the world that I'm not just Rosalie's boyfriend next time then!"

The screen began to flash a number of times, as more and more of the contestants faces began to appear on the screen. As it came to an end, Ivy rolled her eyes, "you're kidding me right?"

"Not at all," Noah replied, as the camera panned in on the electronic screen, revealing the face of every contestant in the room. The only faces missing from the entire cast being that of Frosty and Twilight.

Lindsay grinned, as she began to utter the final words of the entire season, "and that's it for Total Drama…" she paused. Everyone joined her for the last word, "Frozen!"

The screen fades to black, as white text appears "be sure to follow the contestants on the next season, where they travel out of their comfort zones and face REAL challenges, all of this and more, on Total Drama Blossoming!"


End file.
